anime extravaganza
by shinigami-deaht
Summary: tiene personajes de naruto pero hay de otros animes. debido a una crisis los animes han sido despedidos y ahora viven en basureros naruto es relatador de fics y todos quieren salir neji es psicologo hao trabaja en una tienda de donas e yho en algo... peor
1. recorte de personal

**Hola ¡!**

**Aquí mi segundo fic wiiiii**

**Es una comedia total**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen **

**Si no son propiedad de masashi kishimoto Tite kubo rumiko takahashi **Hiroyuki TakeI** nobujiro watsuki**

**yoshihiro togashi**

**atsushi okubo **

**tsugumi oba y takeshi obata**

**muy bien creo que son todos **

**me va a ser imposible actualizar seguido por que tengo que estudiar pero en cuanto pueda lo actualizo**

**EL CAPITULO DE SHINIGAMI CRISIS que es mas adelante (INCLUI SHINIGAMIS DE LOS ANIMES QUE CONOZCO PERO ME BASE EN EL "SHINIGAMI TOP TEN") SI QUIEREN VER EL SHINIGAMI TOP TEN CONSULTEN GOOGLE O CUALQUIER BUSCADOR.**

**Aclaro! Este fanfic es muuuuuchos animes asi que si no les gusta alguno de los que pongo sáltenselo son muuuchos de los que se tratan **

**Recuerden que este fic es clasificación T (teen= adolecente o joven) tiene chistes fuertes y un lenguaje obseno pero son pocas las partes donde pongo esto no lo lean si hay algún mayor presente jeje XD (no piensen mal no tiene lemon)**

**Y esta mal redactado YA LO SE pero asi ya lo tenia y me fue imposible redactarlo bien ok?**

**Bueno empezamos!!!**

**CAPITULO 1: RECORTE DE PERSONAL**

Anime extravaganza

Capitulo 1: recorte de personal

Naruto: buenas tardes queridos lectores esta es una presentación acerca de un guapo inteligente bello astuto hermoso precioso y nada vanidoso y humilde chico rubio conocido como naruto uzumaki en otras palabras yo esta historia comienza cuando…….

(en la misma ventana sale kenshin ( de rorouni kenshin o samurái x)

Naruto; ehhh??? Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Kenshin: has visto a kaoru?

Naruto: emmm no

Kenshin: bueno

……..

Naruto: bueno no es hora de que te vayas?

Kenshin: por QUE?

NARUTO: por que estamos en vivo!!!

Después de un incomodo silencio el suelo comenzó a temblar

Kenshin: hay no!!! (se cubre los ojos)

Naruto: hay no que?

Del suelo, de las tuberías, de la ventilación y hasta del retrete comenzaron a salir cientos de personajes de animes diferentes

Anime personajes: en vivo quien dijo en vivo ¿voy a salir? Sere el protagonista? Quien es el director? ……(las palabras no se escuchaban bien por que todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo)

Naruto: que??? De que hablan ¿ oigan no me dejan contar la historia!!!

Kenshin: por que dijiste en VIVO en las series anime ha ávido recorte de personal y estamos desesperados por conseguir empleos

Naruto: claro que no!!!

Kenshin: claro que si!! Que no has visto a naraku (inuyasha) en la calle?

Naraku todo asqueroso (mas de lo normal) sosteniendo un letrero que decía

TRABAJO POR MANTENER A MIS 13 HIJOS KANNA KAGURA GOSHINKI JUUROMARU KAGEROMARU AKAGO HAKUDOSHI MUSSO BYAKUYA MAGATSUHI Y 3 HIJOS QUE ME DIO FLOJERA PONERLES NOMBRE POR QUE SOY UN "·!·$%%/&/(|!!!!!!!!!!!!

NARUTO: que mal…..

Kenshin: lo se…

Naruto: si eso le pasa por andar de calenturiento!!!!! 13 hijos por dios

De la nada sale anna (shaman King) han visto a yoh? (semblante seria)

Naruto: emm… no pero con esa cara te pareces a sasuke pero en feo jajaja

Anna: no por que no sello tu alma en un retrete de una vez

Naruto: bueno eeeee si lo vemos te avisamos (asustado)

¿???????: pzzzt ….aqui…chicos

Naruto: yoh (shaman King)? Que haces aquí??

Yho: me estoy escondiendo de anna

Kenshin: no te culpo ….tiene una puntería… excelente…(se soba el trasero)

Yoh: no esta vez es peor desde que nos despidieron de shaman King anna me esta buscando empleo…

Naruto: y??

Yoh: quiere que yo sea modelo de calzones cuando digo calzones me refiero a bóxer, calzones y… tangas

Naruto y kenshin:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kenshin: hay jajajaja me duele el estomago

Naruto: alguno de ustedes tiene unos pantalones extras jajajajaja

Yoh: naruto me darias trabajo??

Naruto: de que yo no soy mangaka?

Yoh: dejame participar en este fic asi me salvaras de esa tanga con corazones…….

Naruto: no se yo ya tenia terminada esa historia planeada.

Sale sasuke todo golpeado…..

Sasuke: naruto…aaaaa….(se cae al piso)

Naruto: sasuke que te paso????

Sasuke: animes miles de ellos quieren trabajo…..aaa…y se están desquitando conmigo

Golpes patadas y un imbesil enseñándome su trasero…..

Naruto: sasuke!!!! No!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: creo que tendras que darnos trabajo a todos naruto

Naruto: si pero no asi…

Yoh: me avisas naruto…mientras anna este afuera no pienso salir de esta cajita de carton

Naruto: eeee si claro…

Naruto sale

Naeruto: escuche….escuchen!!!!!

Todos se callan

Naruto: todos aparecerán en este fic pero …… tendrán que resolver sus problemas de conducta ya vi lo que le hicieron a sasuke

Akane (ranma ½): ese emo vengador se lo busco!!

Naruto el punto es que no dejare que me fic termine siendo un monton de sangre

Raito (deaht note): síguele y escribo tu nombre en mi deaht note!!!!

Ryuk (deaht note): si lo escribirá!!!!

Raito: y luego te iras al infierno!!!

Ryuk: si luego te iras al infierno

Raito: y luego me burlare de ti

Ryuk: si!!!!! Y luego bailaremos en calzoncillos!!!

Raito: eee?......eso no lo hare

Ryuk: (triste)

Naruto: aaaaaa por dios ustedes parecen de una pelea de perros sarnosos!!!

Llegan kiba (naruto ) e inuyasha (inuyasha) dándose de golpes por un hueso

kiba: es mio imbécil damelo!!

Inuyasha: claro que no yo hize el trabajo sucio es mio!!!

Naruto: deberas que se están muriendo de hambre

Kenshin: no ….son perros les facinan los huesos y beber del retrete

Kiba e inuyasha: no es cierto!!!!.....o al menos no tan seguido

Por lo puerta estra koga (inuyasha) todo golpeado

**Que le paso a koga?**

**De cual de los dos deserebrados….digo perros!**

**Tendrá el hueso?**

**En fin hasta la próxima!!**


	2. hueso mio!

**Que onda!!!**

**Bueno ahora si que no tengo nada que decir pero….**

**Aquí esta**

**Capitulo 2: me gusta fluffy**

Koga: esos malditos se unieron para quitarme mi hueso

Yoh ( ya salió de su cajita de carton): que???

Koga: ese hueso era mio luego la bestia esa (inuyasha) dijo que kagome (inuyasha) me quería hablar a solas y no hiba a desperdiciar la oportunidad pero cuando fui kagome no estaba asi que regrese pero mi hueso ya no estaba y los muy el muy tarado de kiba dejo su chaqueta tirada en el piso.

Kiba: jeje sabia que era mala idea

Naruto: pues no me importa de quien sea el hueso pero decidan quien se lo queda alguien serio y que le valga un sasuke quien se lo queda

Sasuke: oye!!!!

Sesshomaru (inuyasha): yo decido .

Naruto: como sea mi fic ya va retrasado

Sesshomaru: bueno…. Analizando lo estúpidos que están ellos los hechos y el hecho de que inuyasha es un pulgoso mitad bestia.

Inuyasha: vas a ver…hijo de tu puto marrano ramero perro pendejo asqueroso puerco y repugnante padre!!!

Sesshomaru: pues mi puto marrano ramero perro pendejo asqueroso puerco y repugnante padre es tu asqueroso puerco y repugnante padre también

Inuyasha: aj! Es cierto como lo hace! ESTAS JUGANDO CON MI CEREBRO VERDAD ¡!!??

Koga: no puede jugar con lo que no tienes jajajaja

Inuyasha: …….(pensamiento) : me maltratan por ser hermoso ¡!!!

Sesshomaru: da lo mismo … bueno yo creo que el hueso es….

MIO!!! Le arrebata el hueso a kiba y los empuja y los 3 se caen al suelo mientras sale corriendo

Kiba koga e inuyasha: aj idiota quitate tu cola me esta haciendo cosquillas haste a un lado!! ( reboliviendose en el suelo

Koga: excelente ¡!! Bestia ahora tu hermano cara de poodle nos robo el hueso

Naruto: ash sasuke prestame tu celular

Naruto marca un numero

Neji: oficina de control de animales demonios y narutos?

Naruto: neji? Trabajas en la perrera??

Neji: pues si los productores de naruto me despidieron y mi tio me hecho de la casa

Naruto: como sea tengo un problema con un perro

Neji: ya le di libertad condicional a kiba

Naruto: no es sesshomaru de inuyasha necesito que lo atrapes

Neji: esta bien pero si me muerde golpea o pulveriza tu pagaras mi funeral

Naruto: pero apenas tengo para comer

Neji: que bien!!! (cuelga el teléfono) va a la entrada justo hiba saliendo sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: te puedo ayudar en algo?

Neji: me van a pagar por atraparte asi que no tengo todo el dia

Sesshomaru: cuanto te van a pagar?

Neji: como 25 centavos hay crisis entre todos los animes. Me hecharon de mi casa me despidieron como personaje de naruto y solo me queda el servicio de control de animales y mi jefe es orochimaru!!! Me oyes! Sabes lo que es trabajar para un cincuenton violador???? Además…

Sesshomaru: ya cállate no me des mas detalles que me has traumado de por vida pero te pagare si atrapas a tres perros sarnosos que están ahí en el estudio de televison en el fic de naruto

Neji: con que me puede pagar un perro?

Sesshomaru: mm…. No suelo hacer esto con todos pero ves esto? (le muestra a fluffy… digo la estola peluda que siempre lleva en el hombro)

Neji: me …me la vas a prestar

Sesshomaru: si solo por una hora ( que envidia yo que quisiera que me la prestara) y debes saber que esta cosa es el objeto mas deseado de toda la serie inuyasha (niéguenmelo fangirls de inuyasha si fluffy no es el objeto mas codiciado de inuyasha? XD)

Neji: si ok ok ok acepto

Mientras tanto

Naruto: orden ¡ orden _ mierda si sigo asi perderé mi trabajo_

_NARUTO_: todos ustedes iran a ver a un psicólogo!!!

Naruto: quieren salir en mi fic?? Bien necesito personajes cuerdos y tranquilos cada uno vera a ver a un psicólogo para resolver sus problemas luego ir a una a una escuela especializada y después elegiré al personaje que mas me convenga .

Rem (deaht note): y se puede saber quien de aquí el psicólogo???

Naruto esperen (saca su celular) hola neji como te va con el perro

Neji: bien …ya esta arreglado aunque aun tiene el hueso

Naruto: necesito que hagas algo por mi necesito un psicólogo y tu fuiste a la escuela

Neji: me expulsaron a los 2 segundos

Naruto: no me importa ven aquí y vas a terapiar a todos ok?

**DE ACUERDO DE ACUERDO**

**LO ADMITO ESTOY DMENETE!!!**

**(A NEJI LO EXPULSARON A LOS 2 SEGUNDOS?)**

**NO QUIERO NI IMAGINARMELO COMO PSICOLOGO PERO ARE EL INTENTO**

**CUIDENSE BYE!!**


	3. huesos donas ya se pasaron de CArdenales

**Aquí siguiente cap.**

**Ya me di una idea de neji psicólogo jeje **

**Asi que espero que lo disfruten:**

**Capitulo 3: huesos,donas ya se pasaron de CA….rdenales**

Naruto: orden ¡ orden _ mierda si sigo asi perderé mi trabajo_

_NARUTO_: todos ustedes iran a ver a un psicólogo!!!

Todos: por que ¡?

Naruto: quieren salir en mi fic?? Bien necesito personajes cuerdos y tranquilos cada uno vera a ver a un psicólogo para resolver sus problemas luego ir a una a una escuela especializada y después elegiré al personaje que mas me convenga .

Rem (deaht note): y se puede saber quien de aquí el psicólogo???

Naruto esperen (saca su celular) hola neji como te va con el perro

Neji: bien …ya esta arreglado aunque aun tiene el hueso

Naruto: necesito que hagas algo por mi necesito un psicólogo y tu fuiste a la escuela

Neji: me expulsaron a los 2 segundos

Naruto: no me importa ven aquí y vas a terapiar a todos ok?

Neji: pero…(cuelga)

Todos: y bien???

Naruto: bueno …ya consegui a un psicólogo

Kiba e inuyasha: a quien le importa y nuestro hueso

Sesshomaru (entra por la puerta): jeje creo que perdi el hueso

Kiba: que tu que!!!???

Inuyasha: vas a ver yo se donde vives!!!

Sesshomaru: si en un basurero contigo koga kiba shippo akamaru y otro monton de perros abandonados.

Inuyasha: waaa no juegues con mi cerebro

Naruto: ya callense ustedes también

Neji: uff! Ya llegue

Naruto: que bien…los que crean tener problemas emocionales vayan con el psicólogo neji ustedes inuyasha sesshomaru koga y kiba vayan al cuarto numero 13 ahí esta un entrenador de perros experto el resto de ustedes vayan a la escuela con kakashi sensei

Yho: y por que tenemos que obedecerte??...yo no quiero ser modelo de ropa interior por suerte mi hermano hao aun trabaja …¿cierto?

Entra hao (shaman King)

Hao: emmm… trabajaba

Yho: solo dueraste un dia Y TRABAJAS EN UNA TIENDA DE DONAS ¿A QUIEN DESPIDEN DE UNA FABRICA DE DONAS?

Hao: lo que sucedió fue que un loco vengador (sasuke) fue a comprar una dona y quería servilleta de algodón la mitad exacta de la dona con chispas de chocolate y la otra con chispas de colores además de un violinista mientras se la comia …yo no lo aguante y…..

Sasuke entra totalmente quemado

Sasuke: que mal servicio!!

Naruto: entonces ve a limpiar el baño y tu hao ayudalo

Hao: y apareceremos en tu fic??

Naruto: no pero esta muy sucio

Sasuke: algún dia naruto cuando tenga mpleo me las pagaras hare que te comas tu…..

Naruto: cállate este fic no tiene esas esenas pervertido

Sasuke: iba a decir que que te comieras tu comentario ya que no creo que te comas tu….esta muy chiquito!!

Naruto: ve a limpiar el baño!!!

Sasuke: nadie me respeta (llora) era mejor cuando todos me amaban en naruto ¡

Naruto: comenzamos

NEJI EL ANIMEPSICOLOGO

Programa del fic:

1-Tema del dia relaciones entre compañeros

2- tema del dia siguiente los shinigamis dementes

3- tema del dia siguiente cambio de nombre

4- tema del dia siguiente el retrete

5-tema de conclusión y notas

Neji: buenas tardes queridos amigos soy neji el psicólogo que decidirá cuales personajes de anime tendrán la suficiente salud mental como para aparacer en un fic y si me estas escuchando maldito sesshomaru aun me debes mi premio!!

Neji: bueno naruto me dio una lista de temas asi que la primera cosa del dia es……. RELACIONES ENTRE COMPAÑEROS con nuestros primeros invitados una calida bienvenida a personajes de nuestra propia serie naruto con ITACHI UCHIHA Y KISAME HOSHIGAKI!!

Kisame: hey!! Oye por que lo mensionaste primero

Itachi: por que soy mas sexy que tu baboso

Neji: bueno creo ver cual es el problema

Kisame: si que el no sea azul lo hace tener muchas fangirls pero al menos YO NO TENGO ARRUGAS OJERAS O ESAS COSAS QUE TIENES!!

Itachi: mejor que tener dos pinchi…

Neji:itachi!!!

Neji: creo que esto será peor de lo que creía….

CONTINURARA

**QUE POCA…**

**JEJEJE BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CHAPTER**

**NOTA DEL DIA: JAMAS ENTREN A COMPRAR UNA DONA DONDE TRABAJA HAO.**


	4. tururuu!

**Aquí el siguiente cap.**

**Sin nada que decir **

**-.-**

**Capitulo 4: tururuuu!!**

mientras itachi y kisame se daban de verdadazos

EN EL SALON NUMERO 13

Kiba: esto es divertido nunca antes e ido a la escuela que emoción que increíble ahora somos una GRAN FAMILIA FELIZ!!!

Sesshomaru: tu eres un gran idiota feliz kiba…

Inuyasha: no le digas idiota a kiba

Koga: hey tranquilos tratemos de relajarnos llevarnos como buenos amigos Y MATAR TARADOMARU POR PERDER MI HUESO!!!

Sesshomaru: hey yo no lo perdi cuando regrese por el ya no estaba donde lo habia dejado y a quien llamas taradomaru lobo apestoso!

Koga: APESTOSO PERO HONRADO!!! Yo no uso kimono con florecitas o una estola de dudosa preocedencia que se pinta los ojos y baila ballet para matar gente

Sesshomaru: y tu lobo apestoso que usa falda y brassiere con colita de cabello estilo princesa Disney!!

Inuyasha: a que viene todo esto se supone que vinimos aquí para regularizarnos!

Sesshomaru: ¿no te dije? Kiba puso sus calzones sucios en tu retrete para beber

Inuyasha: kiba maldito perro del mal!!!

Kiba: no es cierto

¿??:YA CALLENSE!!!

Todos: no puede ser el es…

AKAMARU!!

Akamaru: si yo soy su entrenador bola de estúpidos

Kiba: crei que tu no hablabas!!

Akamaru: hablar yo hablo mas que tu en naruto tengo que hacerla de perro lindo y bueno pero ahora me han rebajado a educar a ustedes que ensucian el `puro nombre de nuestra raza EL PERRO

Koga: em… técnicamente inuyasha es un mediobestia y yo un lobo asi que mejor me voy

Akamaru: alto ahí! Yo decido quien se va y cuando ahora derechos! Quiero verlos bien

Akamaru (los mira fijamente): mmm….muy tonto, …..muy raro,…muy feo, …muy gay!!

Inuyasha: quien es el gay?

Akamaru: aquí yo hago las preguntas

Akamaru: tu el de la colita de caballo con falda

Sesshomaru: JA!

Koga: cállate

Akamaru: nombre edad comida favorita y sexo

Koga: em… koga mi edad no la se de comer…kagome…digo! Carne y sexo…

Inuyasha: gay!

Koga: no!!! Heterosexual

Akamaru: tu el de las orejitas raras misma pregunta!

Inuyasha: inuyasha edad e=mc al cuadrado comida: sillas y sexualidad :morado!!

Akamaru: ¿Qué?

Koga: aj..! inubestia,edad 10000000000 años ,comida: mierda , y sexualidad gay YA ! TERMINEMOS DE UNA VEZ

Akamaru: tu la bola de pelos con demasiado maquillaje

Sesshomaru: eso a ti no te concierne

Akamaru lo ve de forma asesina

Sesshomaru: eemmm.. sesshomaru edad 500 comida nada y sexualidad …

Koga e inuyasha: gay!

Sesshomaru: hijos de …..

Akamaru: el que sobra

Kiba: tu ya sabes demasiado de mi….

Akamaru: quieres que te obligue a beber del baño privado de naruto

Kiba: kiba,12 años , ramen, y….

Sesshomaru,koga e inuyasha: gay!

Akamaru: correcto!

Kiba: ¿Qué? Yo no soy gay!!!

Akamaru: no digo que eres gay ….KOGA ¡ COMO SE DICE CUANDO UN HOMBRE NO ESTA SEGURO DE SU MASCULINIDAD!?

Koga: gay

Akamaru:no…. la manera suave de decirlo

Koga: aaaa tururuu!

Akamaru: por dios pues según lo que me han dicho solo los catalogo asi:

Un lobo extraño con cara de escusado , un tipo que dice ser perro y tiene orejas de gato un metrosexual y tururuuu(kiba)

Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CONSULTORIO DE NEJI

Itachi: fue tu culpa!

Kisame: fue tu culpa

Itachi: tu culpa!

Neji: de que estamos hablando?

Kisame: de cuando itachi mato a nuestro hámster pistachin!!!

Itachi: tu lo pisaste!

Kisame: tu olvidaste alimentarlo

Neji: por que no compran otro?

Itachi: pistachin era especial!!!!

Kisame: mi trasero igual es especial y no lo respetas!

Itachi: por que tu trasero apesta y pistachin no apestaba a trasero de gay

Kisame: y cuando te sentaste en el!!!!

Itachi: minucias!!

Neji: NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE SE HAYA MUERTO! Lo único que falta es que lo ataran a un cohete para enviarlo a pluton! Por pasteles plutonianos

Kisame: fue idea de itachi

Itachi: tu compraste el cohete! Maldito pez barney!

Neji: barney?

Kisame: si el major programa de toda la vida : barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente barney brinda amistad a grandes y pequeños despues de la escuela  
juegan todos muy contentos!!!  
Barney nos enseña muchos juegos divertidos, el ABC y el 123 tambien  
son sus amigos!!!

Itachi: mas bien barney es un dinosaurio que se come a la gente y cuando se hace grande se echa un pedo bien potente barney nos enseña muchos juegos divertidos a romper ventanas y a patear a los vecinos!..

Kisame: te estas burlando de barney?

Neji: kisame te gusta barney?

Kisame: claro! Es mejor que esos torpes autos de rápido y furioso que ve itachi!!!

Neji: algún otro problema?

Itachi: si que kisame se pone mis bóxer cuando cree que nadie lo esta viendo

Kisame: ya te he dicho que lo hago por que tobi roba los miso para usarlos de paracaídas

Naji: kisame esa es una total violación a la graaan privacidad y tu itachi un buen amigo le presta su ropa a interior a su amigo yo eh tenido que aprenderlo del mal modo prestándole mis calzones a lee.

Se quedan callados

Neji: emm creo que hable de mas

Neji: como sea mañana decidiré quien es el que tiene la razón!!!

NO SE PIERDAN QUIEN TIENE LA RAZON ENTRE LA COMADREJA LOCA Y EL TIBURON FEO!! Perdon itachi y kisame

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Len tao (shaman King): es aquí

Anna: si torpe es aquí

L (deaht note): tendrán dulces

Raito: pendejo

L: ….

Todos los anime entrana un salón pero para su sorpresa lo único que estaba era kakashi (naruto) en tanga….

CONTINUARA….

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAP:**

**LEN ,L RAITO,ANNA YHO Y KON (BLEACH) ENTRE OTROS PERSONAJES VAN A LA ESCUELA CON KAKASHI QUIEN LES ENSEÑA COSAS MUY .."INTERESANTES" SE DECIDE QUIEN TIENE LA RAZON ENTRE ITACHI Y KISAME Y PASA EL SIGUIENTE PACIENTE Y HAO Y SASUKE VIVEN NUEVAS AVENTURAS EN EL BAÑO PRIVADO DE NARUTO.**

**JAJAJA dejen reviwes!**

**Bay!!**


	5. aventuras en la escuela y en el baño

**Siguiente capitulo hasta luego!!!**

**TENGO FLOJERA…..**

**-.-**

**Capitulo 5: aventuras en el baño y en el salón de clases**

Todos los animepersonajes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tal cosa y solo se quedaron parados

Kakashi: que? Nunca han visto a nadie en ropa inerior?

L: depende tienes dulces?

Kakashi: el único dulce que recibirán hoy será el premio de poder participar en el fic de naruto da igual siéntense

Todos avanzaron juntos hasta que kakashi los detuvo

Kakashi: quítense la ropa

Len tao: que?!

Kakashi: es un ejercicio quítensela todos somos hombres y anna no es cierto

Raito: encantado!

Se quita la ropa hasta quedar en un bóxer con caritas de L

L: me gustan!!!! Señalando su ropa interior

Horo horo noto que len no se la quitaba

Len : no pienso quitármela

Horo horo: naaa t ropa interior no puede ser peor que la mia (si se lo preguntan era bóxer que decían por atrás " soy tan sexy guapo y hermoso que el gay de yho no merece ser shaman King soy yo me oyen yo AJAJAJAJAJA) en letras rojas por atrás

Todos se dieron cuanta y empezaron a gritar: que se la quite! Que se la quite!

Len: ya escuche!!! Se quita el pantalón y….

Todos: con cara de sorpresa incluyendo kakashi…

Yho: que es eso?

Len: toda mi ropa estaba en la tintorería no te quejes

Anna: esa cosa si que tiene encajes yho aprende de len cuando seas modelo

Yoh: no voy a ser modelo de tangas

L: me gusta el color fiusha aunque e me hace que es mas bien rosa mexicano

Len tao: quieren dejar de verme

Naruto entra de para revisar por que tanto grito y se queda sorprendido al ver a len asi

Naruto: sasuke!! ya encontré tu ropa interior!!!

Diciendo esto se va

Raito: y estar en calzones de que nos va a servir?

Kakashi: como que de que? Que tal si el fic es lemon?! Esto es para quitar la vergüenza ahora pónganse a escribir un ensayo e por que soy sexy por que no son buenos los implantes en el trasero y por que no es bueno tomar marihuana

Yoh: uuu la marihuana causa perdida de memoria y otras cosas que no recuerdo

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sasuke: y como te decía yo firmaba autógrafos afuera del estudio cuando de la nada me llego un mensaje …

Hao: una amenaza que si no te callas te van a meter al bote? –con ironia y sarcasmo-

Sasuke: claro que no mucho peor decían que se habia acabado el barniz de uñas y…

Hao: quieres callarte vamos a limpiar un sucio y repugnante baño no a escuchar sobre como tu te quedaste sin barniz y casi mueres

Sasuke: a las chicas les encantaban oir mis historias ja como si no fuera suficientemente malo tener perdida mi ropa interior.

Hao: si la tienes perdida entonces que estas usando

Sasuke: nada…pero vieras que fresco se siente aunque ahora no podre bailar table dance para orochimaru…

Hao: que?

Sasuke: NADA! Mira hi esta el baño

Y al entrar

El techo rasgado el retrete con "cosas flotando todos los retretes estaban tapados las paredes sucias

Hao: esto se parece cuando yho entra al baño después de comerse el ramen de naruto alguien disparo una bomba atómica

Sasuke: bueno con que empezamos yo digo que a destapar el baño tu que dices

Hao: por mi esta bien pero no tenemos destapacaños

Sasuke: entonces que hacemos?

Hao lo ve con malicia

Sasuke: o no o no NO NO!!!

5 SEGUNDOS MAS TARDE ESTABA HAO AGARRANDO A SASUKE POR LOS PIES MIENTRAS METIA SU CABEZA EN EL RETRETE

Sasuke: (gritando() waaa sacame de aquí waaa

Mientras era sumergido de nuevo en el fondo del baño por hao

Hao: cállate fue tu idea destapar el inodoro….-pone cara de asco- TRATA DE NO ABRIR LA BOCA!!!

Mientras tanto…

Itachi: eres una mierda kisame

Kisame: tu eres una mierda con arrugas

Itachi: tu eres una mierda azul con obesidad

Neji: ya callense

Neji: itachi eres egoísta vanidoso tonto arrugado y enano y tu kisame eres un pescado inútil azul gordo y feo por eso hacen el equipo perfecto y por que los dos son tontos deben ser amigos.

Itachi (llora) : kisame eres mi amigo estúpido feo y obeso favorito

Kisame (llora): itachi eres mi enano arrugado e inútil amigo favorito

Se dan un abrazo

Neji: estupidez …eso era todo!

Neji: ejem ejem seguridad ya sáquenlos de aquí que creo que me voy a vomitar…

CONTINUARA**…**

**HAY DIOS QUE LOCA ESTOY JAJA **

**OIGAN LA PARTE DONDE SESUKE ERA DESTAPACAÑOS Y HAO LE DICE "TRATA DE NO ABRIR LA BOCA" LES DEJO LOS HECHOS A SU ELECCION POR QUE ALGUNOS CREEN OTRAS COSAS XD**

**BAY**


	6. tienes un grano!

**Que onda?**

**Jajaja antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por soportar las tonterías que escribo …DIGO! Mi fic jejeje**

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo**

**CAPITULO 6: tienes un grano!**

CENTRO DE CONFINAMIENTO PARA ANIMALES.

Akamaru (abre la puerta en la oscuridad): oigan OIGAN GUSANOS DESPIERTEN!

Koga: (medio dormido) vete!....-le avienta una almohada y se vuelve dormir

Akamaru: auch! Oye si me dolio el almohadazo y esa no es forma de tratar a tu entrenador as que YA LEVANTENCE!

Inuyasha: mami ….no quiero ir a la escuela!! No quiero!!.....5 minutos!! Se tapa con la cobija

Akamaru: no soy tu mami y no vas a ir la escuela ....ARRIBA YA TODOS!!

Kiba ve el reloj que estaba a un lado de el

Kiba: AKAMARU! SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA …Y ES SABADO!

Akamaru: y a mi que me importa? Dile al lobo lanza almohadas a la bestia floja y al tonto que esta roncando a todo volumen que los veo en un minuto o no desayunaran!

Un minuto después (recuerden que son las 3 de la mañana y todo esta oscuro) milagrosamente se lograron despertar y vestir como? No se pero en fin.

Akamaru: la primera parte es correr 30000000000000000000000000 kilometros con un vaso de leche con chocolate en la cabeza y si se les cae rompe o lo que sea tienen que volver aquí y tomar otro

Kiba: pan comido!

Akamaru: esta estrictamente prohibido volar, fragmentos de la perla de shikon, píldoras de alimento y ser un completo estúpido. Asi que vamos tomen su vaso corran y rápido

Koga: un minuto sin mis fragmentos? Ni muerto estas piernas tan sexys no están hechas para correr me oyes!

Sesshomaru: si quien nos obliga a obedecerte "perrito"?

Akamaru: llegas a desobedecerme y te afeitare TODO el cabello cuando estes dormido

Sesshomaru: uuu es bueno

Akamaru: a demás al final de todo el programa en su graduación el ganador y mejor portado recibirá esto…-saca el hueso de koga-

Todos: MI HUESO!

Akamaru: mas les vale correr y rápido si lo quieren

Tdos salen corriendo… con leche chocoltada en la cabeza

8 HORAS MAS TARDE

Inuyasha (arrastrándose) me duele….todo….no puedo….respirar –con dificultad logra pararse-

Inuyasha: si soy el primero lo logre! SOY INVENSIBLE!!! Jaja puedo tener lo que sea que pida un auto sopa instantánea o ya se una montaña de huesos jaja

Sobre el le caen los otros 3 que acaban de llegar

Inuyasha: debi…pedir un casco..

Akamaru: por que tardaron tanto?

Koga: ubieramos tardado menos si a sesshomaru no se le ubiera caído encima y tubo que volver para cambiarse y nos obligo a ir con el por que le daba miedo ir solo y en lo que se quita todo lo que se pone encima ….

Sesshomaru:perdóname por vivir!

Naruto entra

Naruto: ya esta lista?

Akamaru: si

Akamaru pasa y le quita a cada uno su vaso de leche con chocolate

Inuyasha :eso significa que ya terminamos el entrenamiento?

Naruto: entrenamiento? NO es que a akamaru y a mi nos gusta la leche con chocolate bien batida-la prueba- mmmm… esa cremosidad solo se logra cuando se agita por 30000000000000000000000000 kilometros

Todos ponen mala cara

Akamaru: como sea váyanse a desayunar los perros desayunan afuera

Koga: tenias que tener un perro verdad kiba? No te conformas con un hámster como todos!

Kiba:oye sesshomaru me prestas tu espada para…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Sesshomaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: que que?

Kiba: que es eso!?

Koga: que es que?!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-se le sube a koga –

Kiba: eso! Matalo matalo!

Sesshomaru: que cosa maldito idiota!

Kiba sale corriendo y trae un espejo.

Sesshomaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ES ESO? YO NUNCA EH TENIDO UNO DE ESOS EN MI VIDA!!!

Koga: suelta a inuyasha dejándolo azotar en el piso y también ve el espejo

Koga: sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: no lo digas

Koga: pero bien lo sabes!

Sesshomaru: no

Koga: TIENES UN GRANO!!!

Sesshomaru: granos los que tienes en la cola!!

Inuyasha: naaa ni se nota!

Akamaru: por que gritan? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ASCO!!!!!!! Se desmaya

Inuyasha: akamaru es muy buen observador jeje

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sasuke (empapado de agua de retrete): estoy cansado esto apesta

Hao: cierto el baño sigue tapado si tuvieras la cabeza mas pequeña….o tal vez el problema sea interno…

Sasuke: no nada de eso yo era un personaje amada guapo y sexy y ahora termino limpiando un baño contigo!

Hao: perdóneme su afeminadeza serenísima pero ya no trabajamos

Sasuke: bien pues yo me ire a limpiar el techo ahí tu sigue jugando con tus tuberías si quieres

Hao: bien

Sasuke: pues bien

Hao: pues bien

Sasuke: ya cállate

Hao: bien

2 horas pasaron

Sasuke: maldita mugre no se despega ash no quiero arruinarme la manicura!....que raro todo esta tan silencioso ja seguramente al idiota de hao ya se lo trago el baño jajaja

OTRAS 2 HORAS DESPUES….

Sasuke: voy a ver como esta …

Sasuke: hao emmm se que hemos peleado pero no creo que fuera tan malo como para que te enfurezcas tanto conmigo….hao? estas siquiera escuchándome?

Sasuke : hao! –abre la puerta de el cubículo-

Y sasuke se quedo mas blanco al ver que hao no estaba….

CONTINUARA…

**Me quedo mas dramático que comedico pero y que**

**¿Qué LE PASO A HAO?**

**SASUKE HARA UN LADO SU LADO FEMENINO Y SU MANICURA PARA RESCATARLO?**


	7. crisis shinigami

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí ando ocupada haciendo la tarea de tipografia**

**RINDACE MAESTRA APRENDA QUE APESTO A CALCETIN SUDADO HACIENDO LETRAS!!!**

**Jajaja mejor ya no les cuento de mi tarea por que si no les voy a pasar la flojera**

**Gracias por los reviwes que me han dejado**

**Jeje la ultima vez se quedo en un misterio**

**Hao esta desaparecido…..**

**CAPITULO 7: crisis shinigami**

CONSUTURIO DE NEJI:

Neji: después de la ultima interesante terapia sobre una amistad poco ingeniosa bueno el siguiente tema es que algunas personas por no decir tarados han tenido "problemas con shinigamis" a si que tengo u gran plato de ramen esperándome en la cocina a si que terminemos con esto demosle la bienvenida a la shinigami demente de yuyu hakusho acredora del decimo lugar en el shinigami top ten….

Neji: emm….botan?

Neji: si no apareces en 5 minutos voy a seguir con o sin ti…

En el pasillo del edificio…

Botan (yuyu hakusho) primer dia de terapia y llego tarde tengo tantas cosas que contarle al psicólogo además es tan guapo…atrás esta tenten con rara de furia

Tenten: puta!!! ….(censurado X3)

Botan: ya casi casi llego

Neji: muy tarde …siguiente (cierra la puerta)

Botan: oye espera!...abre la puerta YA NO ERES GUAPO!!

Botan: tengo que entrar ahí no me importa lo que haga excepto casarme con Karin eso si que nunca

Neji: el siguiente es…kazuma yagami? De kaze no stigma acreador al noveno lugar en el shinigami top ten o como se llame que es mucho menos popular que naruto

Entra kazuma.

Neji: muy bien ….vaya por fin conozco un shinigami nunca habia visto uno ..pero ahora veo que si que son feos…

Neji: da igual ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Kazuma: eres un gay cara de cerote!!!!

Neji: creo que ya se cual es quieres declarar algo?

Kazuma: tu peinado es ridículo!

Neji: que lindo bueno comenzemos que ves qui (le enseña una mancha de tinta asi como la de los psicólogos)

Kazuma: un elefante aplastándote

Neji: y esto (le enseña otra)

Kazuma: yo partiéndote en pedazos con una sierra eléctrica

Neji: quieres dejar de insultarme!

Kazuma: tu aliento huele a perro sucio

Neji: ah!...no no es mi aliento es que kiba se esta revolcando en la basura …con inuyasha

Kazuma: por que maltratas a kiba?

Neji: veras…(empieza a llorar)

Kazuma: ¿??

Neji: cuando yo tenia 6 años fui a comprar un helado …*sniff* pero el idiota de kiba se compro el ultimo!!!

Neji: luego se hizo pipi en mi cama

Kazuma : como sabes que fue el?

Neji: esta historia es mia!!!

Neji: en que estaba? Ah si ….luego kiba se comio mi basura, se acabo el papel de baño cuando yo entre no ya no habia

Kazuma: uuu eso es fuerte como un chico puede usar todo el papel de baño

Neji : no lo usa se lo come luego. se puso mi ropa interior se comio el ultimo pastelito de chocolate y por ultimo arrojo una "bomba" en mi baño

Kazuma: en serio crees eso de kiba?

Neji: si

Kazuma se quita la mascara y….es kiba!

Neji: emm…kiba?

Kiba: si POR QUE ME ODIAS!!??? (llora)

Neji: primero por que estabas vestido como kazuma yagami ¿

Kiba: naaa kazuma yagami es un mito soy yo!

Neji: has estado trabajando en otros animes

Kiba: si audicione para el papel de goku en dragon ball pero querían a alguien menos "canino"

Neji: emmmm…perdón por todo lo que te dije antes

Kiba: pues digamos que tu ys no eres taaan mi amigo

Neji: hay algo que pueda hacer para conpensarte?

Kiba: me dejas beber de tu inodoro?

Neji: si

Kiba: ok bueno ya me tengo que ir….sesshomaru esta desmayado tuvo un nauró shock por ver un grano o algo asi

Neji: grano vaya que asco

Kiba: si tengo una foto quieres verla? (le da una fotografía)

Neji: ESTO ES INUYASHA EN BIKINI!!

Kiba: oops! Creo que apunto la cámara a otro lado jeje bueno me voy

Neji: espera kiba!

Kiba: que?

Neji: cuando sesshomaru despierte …dile que ya se que esta en una situación difícil que lo lamento mucho que le brindo todo mi apoyo como amigo que le tengo buenos deseos y espero que pueda superar esto con la mayor madurez posible pero dile QUE SI NO ME DA MI PREMIO SU TRASERO ES MIO!!!!

Kiba: eeee aja si claro

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Len tao: aquí hace mucho frio que no puedo ponerme mi ropa?

Horo hor: no aguantas nada

Len tao: nadie te pregunto joto joto!!

Horo horo: yo me pregunte cara de bebe feo!

L : cara de bebe feo?

Horo horo: no tenia nada mas que decir ok!!!

Kakashi: bien quien quiere pasar a leer su ensayo?

Yoh: yo yo yo yo

Kakashi: nadie mas

Yoh: yo yo yo yo

Kakashi: por favor alguien mas!! No quiero escuchar al mariguanado con hals haimer en calzoncillos

……

Kakashi: ya que (se tapa los ojos)

Yoh: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yoh: ejem ejem kakashi es sexy por que se puso a hacer ejercicio pero luego se fue a comer ramen y alcanzo el peso de una ballena asesino luego lo vendieron al circo como fenómeno pero fue interrumpido por la manifestación de fans de naruto luego se volvió anoréxico y se puso FFLACO FLACO FLACO LUEGO EL CABELLO FEO FEO FEO Y LAS NACHAS PLANAS PLANAS PLANAS COMO LAS BUBIS DE ANNA!!!

Anna: …..(cara de: yoh te voy a poner una tanga tan apretada que te vas a quedar sin….)

Yoh: luego los implantes en el trasero no son buenos por que si no van a terminar como Karin pero no tan peor luego si se confunden y se las ponen en otras partes van a terminar como tsunade.

Kenshin: PARENLO YA!(se tapa los oídos)

Yoh: y la droga no es buena por que si toman van a terminar como un shaman estúpido que no sabe nada de nada y con mal estilo de peinado osea lo contrario a mi ….tambien cuando están drogados pueden chocar el auto de su hermano gemelo y luego te saca de la casa y tu novia te patrocina para modelar ropa interior y……..

Kakashi: gracias! Yoh pero ya cállate!!

CONTINUARA….

**Jajaja la parte donde yoh dice su "ensayo" me base en una tarea de historia que escribi en la primaria que casi se la entrego a la maestra en lugar de mi tarea bien hecha jajaja **

**Próximo capitulo**

**Hao esta vivo o no?**

**ADIOSIN´!!!**


	8. el monstruo del retrete

**CAPITULO 8: EL MONTRUO DEL RETRETE….**

CENTRO DE CONFINAMIENTO PARA ANIMALES…..

Shinigami-sama(soul eater): interesante muy interesate….

Inuyasha: en serio usted es doctor

Shinigami-sama: ¿Qué mas me queda? Tengo un hijo y una escuela en quien pensar no puedo trabajar en cualquier cosa

Sesshomaru: que bien pero concentrese en la porquería que tengo en la cara

Koga: tu ya eres una porquería

Shinigami-sama: bueno es muy fuera de lo común tonto asqueroso repugnante . no te ofendas! Pero si no lo sometemos a cirugía puede ser mortal

Akamaru: por un grano?

Shinigami –sama: grano? Jaja crei que era por su horrendo maquillaje jajaja si es por un simple grano se quitara solo en mas o menos una semana

Sesshomaru: es demasiado

Shinigami-sama: no creo que te afecte tener un grano si no mas bien por que nunca has tenido ninguno en tal caso finge no tenerlo.

Kiba: fingir no tenerlo? Ja esa cosa es mas grande y mas roja que nada

Koga: si ahora DECLARO ESTA MONTAÑA COMO MONTE KOGA! –le pone una bandera con una "k" en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru: no es ninguna montaña estúpido –se l quita-

Shinigami-sama: ustedes también finjan como si no lo tiene asi el tiempo pasara mas rápido

Inuyasha: no hay problema, tu tranquilo granito!... DIGO HERMANITO!!!

Shinigami-sama: eso es todo pero….estoy algo preocupado ustedes 3 (inuyasha koga y kiba) no quieren qu les haga una prueba de coeficiente intelectual o un examen de problemas cerebrales

Kiba: en español?

Shinigami-sama: tenia que ser perro. Vendre en 3 dias para ver cuanto crecido DIGO REDUCIDO! Pero si no paras de preocuparte te van a salir mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas.

Sesshomaru: YA ENTENDI!

Shinigami-sama: y tendre que someterte a la hipnosis

Akamaru: por hoy les dare el dia libre para que se calmen con eso del grano bueno voy al spa con miles de perritas atractivas y….DIGO! voy a una reunión de adiestramiento adiós.

Koga: será mejor que te pongas algo en esa cosa parece tener vida propia

Inuyasha: ps yo si lo disfruto tengo un hermano con 2 cabezas genial

Sesshomaru: da igual – se mete al baño –NO PIENSO SALIR DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE SE ME QUITE!-le cierra a la puerta-

Kiba: bien hecho inubestia!

Inuyasha: yo que hice?

Kiba: dos cabezas! Eso es bajo muy bajo! Se supone que debemos de apoyarlo no destruirlo

Koga: por que no?!

Kiba e inuyasha: ¿??

Koga: es decir que ha hecho el por nosotros es mas ahora estamos mejor

Kiba: a que te refieres?

Inuyasha: es cierto, kiba tu no lo conoces tan bien como nosotros

Kiba: no entiendo

Inuyasha: el vendió mi espada para comprarse unos jeans de diseñador horrendos que NI LE QUEDARON!

Koga: recuerda que también gasto todo el dinero de nuestra serie para comprar un barril de salsa para nachos de 15 toneladas que ni siquiera nos dio y se la acabo como en 10 minutos

Inuyasha: si y luego se fue a cenar!

Koga: y vomito en la cara del cocinero

Kiba: si pero … esta bien sesshomaru no es amable agradecido no tiene un estomago muy fuerte y es menso con "M" de MUUUUUCHO pero que hay de ti inuyasha!

Inuyasha: yo que?

Kiba: nos encerraste a todos los personajes de naruto en un congelador!

Inuyasha: dijeron que se sentían acalorados SOLO BRINDE UN SERVIVICIO PUBLICO!

Kiba: e hiciste barbacoa al gato de koga!

Koga: tu…tu (entre lagrimas) …tu te …COMISTE A BORLITA!!!!!

Inuyasha: era un momento critico!

Kiba: tu ni te hagas koga

Koga: yo tengo un comportamiento impecable

Kiba: te comiste mi pastel de cumpleaños!

Koga: crei que decía felicidades koga no kiba

Kiba: llenaste la piscina con salsa picante

Koga: dijiste que te gustaba

Kiba: y mataste a la abeja mascota de inuyasha

Inuyasha: abeja!!

Koga: me pico!

Inuyasha: no es razón para matar a abejas!

Kiba: tuviste una abeja llamada abeja?

Inuyasha: no soy muy original

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sasuke: hao? Hao!!!

Sasuke: arrg YA REVISE TODAS LAS TUBERIAS DE ESTE EDIFICIO Y NO HAY NI RASTRO DE HAO DONDE ESTA!!!!?

Sasuke: hao donde estas?! –revisando de los lavamanos y en los escusados

sasuke va al escusado que se trago a hao

sasuke:….si no lo hubiera dejado solo!

Hao: BUUUUUUUUUUUU!- le sale del escusado

Sasuke: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hao: jajajajajajaja tu …tu..tu cara!! Jajajajaja me voy a hacer pipi!!! Jajajaja ya me hice! Jajaja tu cara de emo asustado jajaja

Sasuke: te escondiste en el baño todo este tiempo

Hao: no lo esta destapando hay una cosa enorme en esa tubería asi que aproveche para hacerte una broma y tu cara jaja te veias mas gay de lo normal y eso es decir mucho

Sasuke: sabes que hao? Ahora eh aprendido que para salir en el fic de naruto y limpiar a tiempo esta porquería hay que trabajar juntos

Hao: bien!

Sasuke: peeero bien sabes que yo soy todo un vengador y voy a vengarme de ti por preocuparme tanto

Hao: no veo como

Sasuke: quieres jugar un juego?

Hao: juego juego juego juego!!!! Si si si si si si si si si

Sasuke: se llama el idiota que se va por el escusado!

Hao: eso nunca lo habia oído

Sasuke: se juega asi el idota que esta en el baño osea tu. se queda ahí y no hace nada el guapo que esta afuera osea yo. le tira a la cadena!!!

Hao: bien!!

Sasuke le jala a la cadena del baño y hao empieza a dar vueltas

Hao: si si si si si si si si si si si si si!! –dando vueltas-

2 HORAS DESPUES

Sasuke: ¿Cómo vas hao?!- mientras limpia el piso-

Hao: sale del baño con un biso un respirador y unas aletas

Hao: oye pues has tratado de quitar goma de mascar de tu cabello esto esta bien atorado-se vuelve a meter de nuevo-

Sasuke: ja! La goma de mascar lo único que hace es deslisarse por mi sedoso cabello!

Hao: -se sale del baño- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se va corriendo

Sasuke: ahora que…?- hao lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo sasuke se alcanza a fijar que atrás de ellos va un monstruo gigante de ramen

Sasuke: hao que hisiste!!!!!????

Hao: ya lo destape!!!!!

Sasuke: y eso?-señala al monstruo que los viene persiguiendo!

Hao: A DONDE CREES QUE VA A PARAR TODO EL RAMEN QUE NARUTO SE COME!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Continuara….**

**Bueno por muy tonto que este**

**Hao tiene toda la razón ¿A dónde creen ustedes que va todo el ramen que naruto se come?**

**Inuyasha recuperara a su abeja llamada abeja?**

**Shinigami –sama en serio es un doctor confiable?**


	9. akatsuki vuelve!

CAPITULO 9: akatsuki!

NOTA: **PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO PERO ES QUE ESTUBE EN EXAMENES (LOS REPROBE TODOS! XD) JAJA NO ES CIERTO BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

OFICINA DE NEJI:

Botan: bueno aquí voy no me importa que me pase tengo que entrar ahí (a punto de saltar de una ventana a otra)

Mientras que….

Naruto: bueno creo que ya es hora…

Naruto: (con un altavoz) YA ES HORA DE COMER!!!!!

Botan: (en el aire) QUE QUE!!? –se cae-

Neji: por fin comida!!!!-sale de su oficina-

Botan: mierda

ESCUELA PARA DEMENTES ANIMES.

L: dulces dulces dulces dulces!!!!!

Raito: espera L!

Raito va y le abre la puerta

Raito: no queremos que pase como la ultima vez!

L: ya se ya se!..."siempre hay que usar la puerta"

L: wiiiiiiiiiiiiii (atraviesa la pared dejando un agujero)

Raito: le hablo del casco y nunca me escucha

Yoh: tengo que ir mas que rápido!

Horo horo: incendiaste los pantalones de len de nuevo verdad

Yoh: NO! Bueno si pero tengo algo mas importante necesito ver si hao ya murió

Anna: hao ya murió?

Yoh: nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo a sasuke

Kakashi: que lindo! Va a ayudar a su hermano!

Yoh: NO! Hao no es tan pobre jeje si tiene su dinero pero ya esta muerto y ya sabemos a quien le corresponde wiii- se sale por el agujero que hizo L-

CENTRO DE CONFINAMIENTO PARA ANIMALES

Kiba: quieres salir ya del baño!?

Sesshomaru: NO!

Inuyasha: vamos tengo que hacer pipi!

Sesshomaru: busca un arbusto o algo!

Koga: ya basta sesshomaru deja de ser una niña!

Kiba: si además ya es hora de comer

Inuyasha: cierto! Además que comeras? Papel de baño!?

Sesshomaru: si le pones salsa de tomate no sabe tan feo

Akamaru: a ver a que horas

Koga: ps el metrosexual no quiere salir!

Akamaru: ay por dios no hay problemas

Kiba: por que?

Akamaru: apuesto a que el muy tonto dejo las llaves aquí afuera-akamaru va por las llaves y abre la puerta-

Entre todos lo jalan de los pies para que se saliera

Akamaru: estas arañando mi piso!

Koga: aj que mierda ya tengo hambre!

Inuyasha: te preocupas demasiado por un grano ESTO NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! SOLO…SOLO PIENSA EN LO QUE ABEJA UBIERA DICHO SI ESTUVIERA VIVA!

Koga: algo como…bzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzz

Inuyasha: no ella ubiera dicho algo como sesshomaru…..

Inuyasha: SACA TU ENORME APESTOSO Y RECHONCHO TRASERO DEL BAÑO!!! Oh no comeremos!

Sesshomaru: me van a sacar los pantalones!

Koga: si no te los sacamos te vienes con todo y grano

Sesshomaru: ok ok a ustedes les gusta umillarme-se van-

BAÑO PRIVADO DE NARUTO…

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BAJAME BAJAME!!-el mosntruo de ramen lo tenia agarrado-

Hao: (desde el piso): suéltalo suelta!!!-"pagándole con una escoba"

Sasuke: no esper..auch…AUCH hao soy yo! ME …..AUCH! ESTAS GOLPEANDO A MI!! AU!

Hao: me vale mierda

Sasuke: o h no soy muy joven para ser comido!-se lo traga el monstruo de ramen-

Hao: siii al fin grasias señor monstruo

-la pila de ramen comienza a derretirse y escupe a sasuke!

Hao: noooooooo señor monstruo era tan joven! NOOOOOO-llora-

Sasuke: yo estoy bien…enserio no necesito nada….pero me conmueve tu interés

Hao: huele a….pescado siii comida!

Hao: comida comida comida!!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sasuke: espero que hayan comprado algo bajo en grasa estoy a dieta

Hao: cierto estas hecho un gordo!

Sasuke: que dijiste!

Hao: nada

Sasuke: bueno a diferencia de ti yo tengo clase e ire a limpiarme para comer

Hao: a quien le importa? LA HIGIENE APESTA!!!

Sasuke: tu apestas

Hao: oye no es razón para que seas tan grosero conmigo!

Sasuke: no es ofensa en serio apestas a agua de retrete

Hao: libertad!!

Sasuke:-sale del baño – por fin podre cambiarme para mi admiradoras…-entra a su habitación y escucha agua caer-

Sasuke: hay alguien en mi baño?!-abre la puerta-

Hao: hola sasuke!

Sasuke: que haces en mi baño!! FUERA FUERA FUERA FUERA!!

Hao: oye tu me hisiste recapacitar la higinene es buena! Aunque tu shamppo huele a colonia barata!

Sasuke: FUERA!!

Hao: que no! El se fue a la villa perdió su silla además no creo que quieras verme desnudo!

Sasuke: ok ok tu ganas con eso quien no se rinde! _Que asco voy a tener que ir oliendo a ramen procesado._

Neji –llega con naruto-: y que comeremos?

Naruto: ya lo tengo contratado se llama the stupid shark es pescado

Neji: contrataste a un servicio de comidas llamado the stupid shark …bueno me gusta el pescado-entran al establecimiento-

Neji: naruto….

Naruto: te gusto verdad? ja lo sabia!

Neji: no…naruto contrataste a los akatsuki

Hidan (naruto): naruto y neji? Hace cuanto que no veo sus caras de esgtupidos

Neji: si yo también te extrañe

Hidan: da igual pasen antes que que entren…..

Todos los anime personajes entran corriendo y aplastan a hidan

Hidan: ….los demás…..

Naruto: a ustedes también los despidieron?

Itachi: no lo que sucede es que estamos "cortos de dinero" por que alguien…KAKUZU! Vendió la guarida akatsuki y tenemos que vivir en este apestoso lugar!

Naruto: y quien hace que?

Pain: yo y konnan cocinamos itachi kisame y a veces hidan son los meseros kakuzu es el cajero tobi y deidara dan entretenimiento y zetsu y sasori son decoración.

Naruto: cuanto pagan?

Pain: 25 centavos y a kisame la vida ….cuando se nos termine el pescado no tendremo opción que …

Neruto: emmmm…. Creo que mejor me voy a sentar…jeje

Pain: a ok

Afuera del restaurante….

Koga: genial somos los últimos

Inuyasha: a mi no me veas fue culpa de sesshomaru y sesshomarito

Kiba: sesshomarito?

Inuyasha: emmm …si se me ocurrió nombrar a su grano

Sesshomaru: por que nombraste?!

Inuyasha: que tiene de malo

Sesshomaru: si lo nombras te encariñas de ely si te encariñas voy a vivir con una segunda cabeza por que esta porquería no se va a ir!

Kiba: kiba da igual ya llegamos

Koga: wiiiiiii

Hidan: hey hey HEY…. A donde creen que van

Inuyasha: naaa dejanos pasar o si no mi intestino grueso se va a comer al delgado

Hidan: no se permiten perros!

Akamaru: con permiso

Hidan: pasa

Koga: pero el parece mas perro que nosotros

Hidan: pero akamaru tiene clase

Inuyasha: no quería llegar a esto pero…MIRA ESTO – le quita la mano a seshomaru de la frente dejando ver a sesshomarito..DIGO…grano

Hidan: AAAAAAAAAA QUE HORROR ESCONDELO ESCONDELO!!!

-le pone la mano de nuevo-

Koga: que decias?

Hidan: que pueden pasar…

Kiba: jejeje y a la próxima vez que nos prohíbas algo te voy a poner a tocarlo!

Hidan:……(X_X)

Itachi: bueno a trabajar ( va a la mesa de soul eater)

Death the kid: que tienes que sea simetrico?

Soul: kid! Por dios trainos algo que no cueste trabajo vomitar!

Itachi:…ok

Death the kid: nunca me dejas hacer lo que quiero

ENTRA HAO…..

Death the kid se le queda mirando

Liz: que te pasa?

Death the kid: el…..

Paty: a si es hao…nunca has visto shaman King?

Death the kid: no es eso. El es….. simetrico!

Soul: si genial pero ahora….kid..kid?

Hao: YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!

Yoh: solo no me avergüenzes!

Hao: pues si me haces espacio no me quejo!

Yoh: no me refiero a que tienes algo atrás….

Hao: que?-voltea hacia atrás y estaba Death the kid-

Hao: te puedo ayudar en algo?

Death the kid: tu eres….hermoso!

Hao: si ya lo sabia jaja

Death the kid: eres la única cosa simetrica aquí eres el ocho!

Yoh: creo que lo estas confundiendo conmigo jaja al lado de mi hao es un cero

Death the kid: TU ERES UN MIERDA! NO ERES SIMETRICO!!!

Horo horo: jajaja te batearon!

Death the kid: vivo para servirte!-se inclina ante hao-

Hao: wow por aqui si quieren a hao!

Death the kid: puedes pedirme lo que sea! Yo solo tengo que aprender de tu asombrosa simetra!

Hao: no se ni que es eso pero necesito papel de baño

Death the kid: papel de baño!-saca un rollo-

Hao: eso fue rápido gracias!

Death the kid: algo mas

Hao: no nada solo voy al baño

Hao va caminando y Death the kid lo va siguiendo

Hao: siento algo extraño…algo que no me deja en paz …que me sigue a todas partes……DEJE MIS FRIJOLES QUEMANDOSE! Na da igual-entra al baño-

Hao: hora de la meditación AAAAAA! ¿Qué HACES DEGENERADO!!!?

Death the kid: tengo que seguirte

Hao: pero no al baño!

Death the kid: no en serio haría cualquier cosa por ti!

Hao: arrójate de un edificio!

Death the kid (desde un edificio de 50 pisos) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Death the kid (todo lastimado): cualquier cosa….

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Orochimaru entra…

Orochimaru: ITACHI! ITACHITO BELLO HERMOSO PRECIOSO MAGNIFICO ¡ DONDE ESTAS?!

Itachi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ESCONDEME! (se pone atrás de kisame)

Orochimaru: ahí estas!

Itachi: AAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Orochimaru: baja de ahí…sabes que quieres…tu haces que me ponga…HAY YA SABES!.ARDIENTE!!!

Itachi: waaaa que asco!

Orochimaru: no es en serio AQUÍ HACE MUCHO CALOR!

Itachi: alejate de mi! – se sube a una repisa alta muy cercana al techo-

Orochimaru: bueno…como tu quieras sexy itachito hermoso me sentare aquí –en una mesa debajo de la repisa- y veamos quien se cansa primero!

CONTINUARA….

**ME QUEDO MAS QUE ASQUEROSO PERO SOLO DIRE DOS PALABRAS:**

**ITACHI CORRE!!!! jaja**


	10. arroz atup

CAPITULO 10: ARROZ ATUP!

ADVERTENCIA:**LENGUAJE OFENCIVO Y ESPECIALMETE UN CARGA DE OFENSAS E INSULTOS AL PERSONAJE DE EL ANIME Y MANGA NARUTO : KARIN asi que por favor si tienen afecto hacia Karin o les fastidia y les molesta que se ofenda a este personaje NO LEAN ESTE CAPITULO!**

**I**tachi: waaaa

Orochimaru: algún dia bajaras recuerda que ahí no hay baños!

Itachi: kuso!!! No me tocaras nunca!

Mientras tanto…

Kisame: que van a querer?

Soul: lo mas caro y que no me haga vomitar

Kisame: huy que genio

Hao: yo yo yo quiero un…NO mejor quiero un…NO ya se..!!

Yoh: traele algo con lo que no pueda atragantarse ahogarse cortarse o algo parecido

Koga: yo quiero las sobras

Kisame: sobras?

Koga: que tiene?

Kisame: es que es un poco raro tenemos mejores cosas..

Koga: y que? Yo no te estoy regañando

Kisame: no te entiendo

Koga: toma como jemeplo es desir yo nunca te critico cuando tu haces pipi en mi bebedero de porcelana.

Kisame: emm… ok las sobras

Koga: grasias

De la nada y sin que hidan le abriera la puerta entra Karin…

Karin: ya llego por quien lloraban

Hao: crei que faltaban algunos días para halloween

Kenshin: si ¿ que haces aquí?

Karin: pues aparte de darles unas lecciones de belleza yo también compito por aparecer en el fic de naruto

Yoh: ash 5 centavos si sacan a esta "cosa" de aquí

Kakuzu: DE ACUERDO!...KARIN LARGATE!

Karin: yo te dare 10

Kakuzu: Karin quedate!

Hao: kid pagale para que se vaya!

Death the kid: 50 centavos y de una vez aprovecho para decirles que mi simetrico amo hao es bello sexy y hermoso pero 50 CENTAVOS PARA QUE SE VAYA!

Kakuzu: los tomo Karin lárgate!

Karin: Te dare un yen (moneda japonesa)

Kakuzu: Karin se queda

Akamaru: yo te dare 2

Kakuzu: Karin lárgate!

Karin: yo te dare 3

Kakuzu: Karin quedate!

Naruto: hagan algo!

Todos empiezan a buscar dinero en su ropa

Naruto: y?

Todos hacen gesto de nagacion

Neji: yo tengo un helado y panquesito de nuez dos bolestos de feria unar armonica una fotografía d inuyasha en bikini un patito EL TITANIC, UN TELESCOPIO, UNA CRIA DE MAMUTH UN LEON...**UN LEON!-lo suelta-**

KIBA: yo te dare 2 yens mas unas lindas orejas de perro una estola natural una falda con una colsa de lobo pegada y un perro

Akamaru: bajame!

Kakuzu: lo lamento solo efectivo…..nadie mas? Bueno supongo que Karin se queda

Todos: aaaaaaahhhh que asco

Karin: se que me adoran no se hagan

Anime personajes: ARROZ ATUP!

Karin: arroz atup? Que será eso?

Neji: ash voltéalo

Karin: voltearlo

Neji: si como en arroz primero la z luego la o y asi sucesivamente

Karin: entonces seria Z-O-R-R-A P-U-T…

Karin: hey!

Inuyasha: hay por favor sabes que es verdad

Karin: yo no le hablo a los perros sucios

Inuyasha: a quien llamas perro sucio arroz atup!

Karin: deja de llamarme asi cara de perro

Inuyasha: como digas cara de zorra

Todos:jajajajaja

Karin: como me llamaste!?-se da la vuelta con cara furiosa-

Inuyasha: quien yo? Yo no dije naa es mas ni siquiera se que es desir soy un torpe tengo un IQ de menos 300 tengo suerte de poder vestirme solo

Kiba: eso es MAS que cierto

Karin: ash BABOSOS

Koga: SABROSOS? No por que se acaban

Todos:jajajaja

Karin: que dijiste?

Koga: yo nada! Si inuyasha tiene un IQ de menos 300 el mio es de de menos 400

Karin: pelados!

Sesshomaru: PELUDA!

Todos:jajajajajajaja

Karin: no vuelvas a llamarme asi granuliento!

Sesshomaru: dime eso otra vez y te pongo a oler el trasero de inuyasha

Karin: bah! Viejos changos!

Kiba: vieja chancluda!

Todos:jajajaja

Karin:¿Qué?

Kiba: nada nada nada!

Karin: drogadictos

Akamaru: teibolera!

Karin: kakuzu!

Kakuzu: yo que quieres que haga me pagaste para quedarte aquí no para que te defienda!

Karin: no se por que pierdo el tiempo con ustedes perros!

Koga: por que nuestra sonrisa es cautivadora….?

Karin: aja si claro

Kiba: por nuestra adorable carisma?

Karin:….

Sesshomaru: por que si no nos prestas atención no te explotara mi grano en la cara?

Karin: a si son ustedes personajes de inuyasha…ja lo eh visto ..pesima serie!

Koga: solo es mala por que el inubestia es protagonista iba a ser yo pero inuyasha soborno con una rosquilla al director

Karin: lo que es mas todos los que están aquí son una mierda

Hao: kid saca la basura!

Death the kid: lamento el inconveniente respetable…..emmm…."humana"? pero por el bien de la salud de mi amado amo hao tengo que pedirle que SAQUE SU GORDO Y PESTILENTE TRASERO DE EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA MI AMO!

Karin: o que?

Death the kid: o esto..-apuntando una pistol a la cabeza de sasuke

Karin: sasukito sexy no!!!!

Itachi: orochimaru no pienso bajar!

Orochimaru: por segunda vez que ali arriba no hay baños

Itachi: es cierto!

Orochimaru: itachi-san que QUE HACE WAAAAA NO ENCIMA DE MI!!!

Itachi: jeje funciono

Tobi: tobi quiere a deidara sempai!

Deidara: tobi sabes que nos pagan por hacer el ridículo enfrente de los demás

Tobi. Tobi no entiende eso

Deidara: es cierto tu no ya estas acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo pero yo no

Tobi: quiero hacer pipi

Deidara: pues ve al baño!

Tobi: NO QUIERO!

Deidara: por que!?

Tobi: por que quiero hacer pipi!

**Continuara…**

**NOTA: EL DIA 31 LOS PERSONAJES ANIME SEGUIRAN CON LA TRADICION DE HALLOWEEN NO SE LA PIERDAN**


	11. a estropear halloween!

**Capitulo 11: A ESTROPEAR HALLOWEEN!**

Una vez que ya todos comieron…

NARUTO: hoy por ser 31 de octubre pueden salir a pedir dulces al dentista cuando les salgan caries una fiesta de disfraces que se yo!

Len tao: este halloween va a estar muy aburrido

Horo horo: por que?

Len tao: por que crees? Ya estamos demasiado grandes

Hao: pues yo creo que halloween es genial

Len tao: hace un año lo odiabas

Hao: lo se pero ahora todo es diferente

Len: por que

Yoh: por que hao y yo ya estamos preparados

Horo horo: como?

Hao: yoh y yo mandamos a hacer disfraces por internet

Len: como están tan seguros de que están taaaaaan "geniales"

Yoh: por que si se tardaron desde el año pasado eso significa que serán increíbles

Horo horo: son estos?-trae dos cajas –

Yoh: wiiiii ya llegaron!

Hao: hay Que abrirlos!

Comienzan a desgarrar las cajas como niños de 5 años con regalos de navidad

Yoh: a ver que tenemos aquí….mmm…parece una especie de sabana roja con lentejuelas …pero…hao….

Hao: que?

Yoh: este disfraz ….ES UN VESTIDO DE GALA PARA MUJER

Len tao y hor horo: jajajajajaja si claaaaron un disfraz "genial"

Hao: jajajajajaja en serio? Dejame ver- se hcerca y empieza a revisar lo que efectivamente era un revelador vestido para señora-

Yoh: ves?

Hao: mira también te enviaron zapatillas collar aretes jajajaja y hasta un labial!

Yoh: esto debe ser una equivocación!

Hao: habla por ti el mio tan siquiera no es tan ridículo –comienza a abrir su caja-

Hao: emm esto parece ser un chupon….y un gorrito….y UN PAÑAL!?

Yoh:jajajaja y el mio es el ridículo

Len tao: ja es un traje de bebe!

Horo horo: si mira también viene con botitas , sonaja y talco por si se roza!

Yoh: esto debe ser una equivocación!

Hao: estas loco? ME ENCANTA!

Todos: ¿???

Hao: ahora podre usar un pañal sin que me critiquen

Yoh: hao ….ya se que tienes mente de bebe pero esto esta fuera de control!

Hao: tu cállate señorita!

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Inuyasha: que sere este año?

Kiba: no eres demasiado mayor como para estar pidiendo dulces?

Inuyasha: por que lo dices? Solo tengo 67 años!

Koga: emm…por que será?

Inuyasha: tu que dices sesshomaru? Vienes?

Sesshomaru: tengo 500 años y me sigues pidiendo eso?

Kiba: ok yo si voy me gustan los dulces!

L: A MI TAMBIEN!!!-sale-

Koga: si me comparte yo también voy!

Inuyasha: ejem ejem….

Sesshomaru: no voy a ir!

Akamaru: ninguno va a ir!

Kiba: que? Por que?

Akamaru: un monton de perros pidiendo dulces no es ético se quedaran aquí en el edificio les guste o no!

Kiba: eso lo dice todo …bueno elijan su disfraz

Koga: akamaru dijo que no

Kiba: ay mi querido koga cuando vas a entenderlo NO significa SI

Inuyasha: anda sesshomaru te vas a ver muy nerd si no rompes las reglas por aunque sea una vez

Sesshomaru: las reglas me valen mierda lo que me importa es ir contigo!

Kiba: porque?

Sesshomaru: todos los años es lo mismo! Inuyasha siempre confunde todas las fiestas con todas excepto con la que es!

Inuyasha claro que no!

Sesshomaru: observen… inuyasha de que se trata el halloween?

Inuyasha: JA QUE TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA! YO SE TODO SOBRE EL HALLOWEEN!

Inuyasha: pero…A QUE HORA SE SUPONE QUE LLEGABA EL HOMBRE GORDO EN TRAJE ROJO?

Kiba: …ya veo

Inuyasha: que?..ES CIERTO! Me acaban de recordar que no eh escondido los huevos!! Ire por mi traje de conejo!

Koga: inuyasha es halloween nos disfrazamos, pedimos dulces,asustamos a la gente y hacemos fila para el dentista!

HABITACION DE SASUKE

Sasuke: por fin! Sin tener que limpiar el baño solo yo en mi habitación tranquilo Y SIN HAO!

Sasuke: solo tu y yo y nadie mi querida mascarilla facial-la besa-

COCINA (YA ES DE NOCHE HORA DE LAS CARIES!)

Naruto: neji!

Neji: ahora que?

Naruto: necesito que me hagas un favor como todos van a salir hoy necesito sacar a Karin de aquí por que los animes están renunciando pero también necesito vigilar que orochimaru no le deje un trauma psicológico permanente a itachi y ponerme mi disfraz!

Neji: vas a ser un envase de ramen gigante?

Naruto: que eres psíquico!?

Neji: no, tu eres muy tonto!

Naruto: concetrate! Solo necesito que vigiles a itachi por algunos minutos en lo que me cambio

Neji: y yo que gano?

Naruto: mi amistad?

Neji:….(levanta una ceja)

Naruto: un chocolate? –saca una barra-

Neji: es de nueces?

Naruto: si

Neji: WIIIII entonces si!

Itachi: WAAAAAAA auxilio!

Orochimaru:itachi…sabes que lo mas dulce del halloween eres tu?

Pain: akatsukis vámonos!

Konan era una princesa(por que será?),tobi una calabaza (como no se parecen), kakuzu un billete(que original) hidan jashin-sama (wow me asusta) zetsu una margarita ( *coff* *coff* gay )sasori pinocho (si veo muchas películas infantiles Y A MUCHA HONRA) pero kisame y deidara no estaban disfrazados.

Itachi: que se supone que son ustedes?

Kisame: ay itachi,itachi,itachi cuando vas a entender? Yo estoy disfrazado desde que naci…SOY PAQUITA LA DEL BARRIO!

Deidara: yo odio el halloween.

Pain: deidara…

Deidara : ok ok –va por toronjas y se las pone en el pecho

Konnan: eso que?

Deidara: que no ves? Soy una mujer no me ves las bubis!!!??

Pain: ahs! Ya que!

Itachi: kisame!

Kisame: mande?

Itachi: me traes dulces?

Kisame: que? Tu ve por ellos!

Itachi: pero orochimaru esta ahí afuera!!! Mira SON MILES!

Kisame: que? Ah! No es que es halloween y todos se disfrazaron de orochimaru es el que mas miedo da.

Itachi:aaaaa

Kisame: baja! No hay nada que temer!

Itachi: ok ok….-se baja temblando-

Itachi: hey no pasa nada!

Kisame: lo ves?

Itachi: hey es cierto wiiiiiiiiii

Orochimaru: itachitoooo!!!

Itachi: ja! Ni creas que me engañas intento de orochigay yo ya se que eres un tipo disfrazado y eso a mi no me asusta

Orochimaru: eso significa que puedo besarte?

Itachi: si…DIGO NO!!! WAAAAAAAAA TU..ERES OROCHIMARU

Orochimaru:-se queta los pantalones y se ve los calzones.- pues eso dice en mis en el elástico de mis calzones asi que creo que si soy orochimaru.

Itachi:waaaaaaaaaaa-se sube de nuevo-

Orochimaru: jeje como quieras puedo esperar-se sienta en una mesa que estaba debajo de itachi-

MIENTRAS TANTO

Yoh: esto me queda muy apretado!!!

Anna: en serio vas a salir asi?

Yoh: SON DULCES ANNA POR DIOS QUE ESTAS TONTA DULCES DULCES!! ME OYES! NADA ES MAS VALIOSO.-sale del baño-

Lentao,horo-horo,anna,death the kid,black star (soul eater),L,raito,misa (death note) y ryuk: ….QUE ES ESO!?

Yoh: como las chicas pueden usar de estos –trae vestido tacones aretes y collar-

L: este es el momento es casi tan perturbante como cuando mi medico me dijo que era diabético!

Horo horo: eso es lo mas ridículo que eh visto!

Hao: YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!-entra con su traje de bebe-

Horo horo: corrección ESO es lo mas ridículo que eh visto.

Death the kid: emmm…es cierto amo hao…concuerdo con la cosa de pelo azul no simetrica…eso es estúpido

Hao: burlate si quieres…a mi me gusta

Black star: waaaaaaaaaaa

Misa: ves? Lo hisite llorar con tu estupidez!

Black star: NO ES ESO es que estoy viendo titanic!

Ryuk: wuuuu yo la vi que película emocionante

Black star: emocionante? TRISTE mas bien

Yoh: es solo una película

Death the kid: si además no es simetrica

Black star: me vale mierda la película TODA LA GENTE QUE MATE!!!

Anna: mataste

Black star: sip yo hundí el titanic

Yoh: que?!

Black star: FUE un iceberg yo estaba buceando y un maldito pedazo de hielo me estrobaba le pegue se desprendió se fue flotando y….bueno mate a mas de 1700 personas jeje

Hao: ESO ES RIDICULO!-se pone su chupón en la boca-

Yoh: que me valga un kuso que black star haya matado a 10000 gentes yo quiero ese numero pero en dulces, ya vámonos

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Kiba: vámonos-se salen por la ventana que abajo tenia una escalera-

Koga: -baja por la escalera-

Inuyasha: wiiiiiiiiii-se arroja por la ventana-

Sesshomaru: inuyasha estamos en el piso 39 asi que….

*RUIDOS DE GOLPES*

Inuyasha: AUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!

Inuyasha:-se levanta- QUE MIERDA DEBERIAN PONER UN LETRERO O ALGO!-

Kiba: mira hacia arriba- en la pared decía HAGA LO QUE HAGA NO SE ARROJE DEL PISO 39 SOBRE TODO SI USTED ES UN TORPE DEMONIO DE OREJAS RARAS

Inuyasha: no soy demonio soy hanyou

Kiba: aja

Inuyasha: me estas discriminando solo por que mis orejitas no le van al los audífonos del i pod y las tuyas si!

Koga: cállate y vámonos

Kiba: sesshomaru ya bajate

Sesshomaru: por millonésima vez que no voy a ir

Koga: todos estarán disfrazados tu grano nadie lo va a notar

Sesshomaru: los ataques a mi baja autoestima no servirán!

Kiba: te cortare el cabello!

Sesshomaru: no te creo!.

Inuyasha: SESSHOMARU! ANOCHE ME LIMPIE LAS OREJAS CON TU CEPILLO DE DIENTES!!!!

Sesshomaru: que tu que!!!??- se arroja por la ventana

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAA A CORRER

Koga y kiba: AAAAAA

Dos cuadras mas tarde….

Sesshomaru: maldito semidemonio te voy a rebanar el trasero!

Koga: jaja BAJASTE!

Kiba: es cierto bien hecho inuyasha hacerlo enojar nunca falla!

Inuyasha: AAA…si HACERLO ENOJAR SI tuve esa idea desde un principio JA SOY UN GENIO.

Inuyasha:-le dice a kiba al oído- en serio me lave la oreja con su cepillo de dientes JA a ese tonto lo engaño con todo incluso con su bobo cepillo de dientes de color gris que dice kiba!

Kiba: ESE ERA EL MIO

Inuyasha: en serio?...emmm…emmm mas bien decía koga..si eso

Kiba: te digo algo…TE LO REGALO!

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Naruto: ya es tarde DONDE ESTA NEJI!!?

Neji: buuuu!-le salta encima-

Naruto: AAAAAAAAA

Neji: jaja si que te asuste!

Naruto: ah! No es que me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no hay ramen y a todo esto espero que el tipo que te vendió esa ropa te develva tu dinero

Neji: es mi disfra soy un vampiro

Naruto: yo solo veo a un gay con enormes dientes

Neji: como sea ¿Dónde esta itachi?

Naruto: donde siempre bueno me voy!

Neji: itachi? Itachi?

Itachi: y tu que haces aquí?

Neji: pues vigilando que orochimaru no te viole

Itachi: ATRÁS DE TI!

Neji se voltea

Orochimaru: neji-kuuunnnnnn!!

Neji: kyaaaaa

Ororchimaru: waaaa como te extrañe desde que renunciaste a la perrera estoy tan solito pero ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo podemos….

Neji: hazme espacio-se sube a la repisa donde esta itachi-

Orochimaru: genial dos vírgenes de un tiro DIGO dos pajaros de un tiro!

Neji e itachi: AYUDA!!!

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Yoh y hao caminando por la calle pidiendo dulces

Hao: hay!! ¡!!Esta comezón es insoportable …me estoy rosando!-se rasca el trasero-

Yoh: te dije que te pusieras talco en el pañal antes de salir!

Hao: CAMBIAME!!!

Yoh: yo no pienso cambiarte el pañal! CAMBIATELO TU!

Hao: no…no quiero ensuciarme las manos

Yoh: tu descargaste tu….AAA QUE ASCO!

5 cuadras mas adelante

Yoh: WAAAA mis pies ya no los aguanto COMO LAS CHICAS PUEDEN CAMINAR CON ESTAS COSAS- se quita los tacones y tenia el pie lleno de ampollas-

Yoh: AUCH! MIS PIESESITOS HERMOSOS!.... a ti no te duelen?

Hao: nop …yo estoy muy calientito con mis botitas de bebe wiii

Yoh: damelas!

Hao: no! Son mis botitas!

Yoh: ARG! TE RETO A UNA BATALLA SHAMAN POR TUS BOTITAS DE BEBE

Hao: acepto!

Yoh: amidamaru concedeme tu alma!

Hao: espíritu de fuego concede tu alma!

Los 2: fusión de almas!

Amidamaru (shaman King):emmm… amo yoh por que esta vestido asi?

Yoh: cállate y elea tenemos que derrotar a ese bebe malévolo!

Hao: estoy listo!-se pone su chupón en la boca-

Yoh: muerete bebe feo!!!!

Hao: tu cállate señorita!!

SE EMPIEZAN A PELEAR…..

L: wiiiiiiii dulces dulces dulces!!! Wiiiiiiiii

Raito: L….no…tan…rápido…no puedo…respirar-cansado-

L:wiiiii….uuuuuuu-ve las botitas de bebe de hao-

L: es el perfecto lugar para llevar mis dulces-se las lleva-

Hao: mis botitas!

Yoh: maldito L te voy a hacer pedazos!

Hao:demonios ya se fue TODO ES TU CULPA!

Yph: mi culpa tu encargaste estos disfraces

Hao: si y yo elegi el del bebe eran mis botitas MIAS!

Yoh: aprende a compartir!

Hao: VOY A PEDIR DULCES POR MI CUENTA!

Yoh: como quieras ¡

Hao: adiós gay!

Yoh: adiós mil veces gay!

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Akamaru: emmm… se que me he comportado muy exigente pero…oigan OIGAN!

Akamaru: WAAA DONDE ESTAN!

Akamaru:eh?-ve una nota en el piso-

Akamaru (lee): akamaru nos fugamos para pedir dulces pero como eres muy tonto jamás lo sabrás jeje a si que por favor no te digas a ti mismo que nos fugamos ya que nos podrías castigar por cierto koga se comió tu quesadilla fue el no yo a si que a el lo castigas ok? Con cariño inuyasha posdata: SE ESCRIBIR WIII

Akamaru: que los disfrten los voy a atrapar! Pero hay un detalle….soy pequeño! Que puede hacer un pobre perrito necesito ayuda de un tonto fácil de manejar!

Akamaru: ( entra a la habitación de sasuke) SASUKE!

Sasuke: QUE!? (con mascarilla y tubos en el cabello)

Akamaru: AAAAAAAAAA!

Sasuke:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se limpia la mascarilla-

Akamaru: casi me hice pipi!

Sasuke: yo si me hice ARRUINASTE MI FACIAL!

Akamaru: da lo mismo necesito que hagas algo por mi

Sasuke: si claro voy a ayudarte cuando arruinaste mi facial.

Akamaru: te dare una botella de mascarilla nueva si me ayudas

Sasuke: ..te escucho…

Akamaru: mira..los 4 perros que estaban a mi cuidado…desaparecieron necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlos uno es…

Sasuke: kiba si lo se

Akamaru: si y otro es…

Sasuke: un demente de pelo blanco con orejas curiosas y sin nada de sesos?

Akamaru: aja y otro…

Sasuke: un neurótico con maquillaje fiusha y con un grano enorme?

Akamaru:si además…

Sasuke: lo se un imbrecil de pelo negro ojos azules poca paciencia y con pinta de gay?

Akamaru: si esos! Me ayudaras?

Sasuke:ok…ja capturar a 4 perros tontos no será problema

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Naruto: con que quitándome mi clientela! Ja ya veremos Karin-preparaba una trampa de agua en la puerta

PASA SOUL…

Soul:que haces naruto?

Naruto: hago una broma a Karin para que crea que este lugar esta embrujado y se vaya de aquí

Soul: un balde de agua…¿no puedes ser mas creativo?

Naruto: no se tal vez…

Pasa Karin…

Naruto: tal vez si….OYE HISISTE QUE FALLARA!

Saoul: te ayude mas te vele que pienses en algo mas

Naruto:mm…

Tiempo después:

Naruto: buuu!-le salta a Karin con una mascara-

Karin: naruto…eso es patético por cierto la mascara que usas es la tanga usada de sasuke…

Naruto: AAAHH!-se la quita-

Tiempo después

Naruto: waaaaaaaaa Karin…para mi ya es demasiado tarde!....tu debes escapar de las fuerzas que hay…aquí!-se cae al piso cubierto de "sangre"

Karin: naruto ..esa no es forma para desperdiciar la salsa de tomate

Naruto: y si te dijera que este edificio esta poseído

Karin: por quien

Naruto: hay…emmm fantasmas y un tipo que persigues a las karins para que beban del escusado

Karin: no creo en los fantasmas y no creo que haya problema con kiba además puede que ese tipo y yo lleguemos a un …acuerdo…si me paga

Naruto: ARROZ ATUP!

Karin: que!

Naruto: que comas caca!

MIENTRAS TANTO

Neji: aaaaaaaa

Orochimaru: neji te ves acalorado por que no te quitas la ropa

Neji: waaaaaaaa pervertido gay!

Orochimaru: y tu itachi? Eres el dulce mas dulce de haloween

Itachi: preferiría que me emparizara y frían y luego que me den de comer a los narutos y arrojen mi cuerpo por el retrete privado de naruto!

Neji: enserio?

Itachi:mejor que ser violado por el que nunca se cambia los calzones!

Orochimaru: me los cambio una vez al año!

Neji: con razón apestaba!

Itachi: no tienes que ir a pedir dulces o algo

Itachi: si pero ustedes son mas dulces!

Neji: en casos asi solo tengo algo que hacer

Neji: te regalo a itachi yo me voy-empuja a itachi-

Neji se va corriendo

Itachi: ESPERA! DAME UNA BUENA RAZON PARA VIOLARME!

Orochimaru: eres guapo sexy y fuerte que mas?

Itachi: tengo SIDA!

Orochimaru: en serio? Yo también!

Itachi: waaaaaaa que asco!

Orochimaru: como quieras itachito pero como ya te dije te estare esperando

MIENTRAS TANTO..

Inuyasha: wiii que divertido

Kiba: oigan huelo algo!

Koga:emm…fui yo …perdón

Kiba: no eso no..huele a emo vengador

Sasuke: ahí están

Kiba: o genial! Ahora que hacemos akamaru debió enviarlo

Inuyasha se quita la ropa

Koga: que haces bestia

Inuyasha: tal vez no me reconozca sin mi ropa

Kiba: es absurdo pero ya que –se quita la ropa-

Koga: que horror-se quita la ropa-

Sesshomaru: yo no pienso hacerlo!

Inuyasha: entonces disfruta lavando baños con hao

Sesshomaru: como odio estar en medio-se la quita y salen corriendo-

Kiba: wiiii ESTOY DESNUDO!

Sakuke: oh genial…se escaparon bueno algo bueno del halloween son los disfraces asi que…

Kiba: que divertido!

Koga: no leveo lo divertido a estar enseñando mis partes

Kiba: pues yo si

Sasuke (disfrasado de árbol): ahora solo falta esperar que se acerquen….BOTELLA DE MAQUILLAJE ERES MIA!

Kiba: estar desnudo es lo mejor mi chamarra picaba mi trasero …esperen!

Sesshomaru: ahora que te vas a poner a brincar como pony encantado?

Kiba: este arbol (sasuke) jamás lo eh bautizado

Sasuke:_bautizar?_

Kiba: MARCADO DINAMICO AEREO!- se hace pipi sobre sasuke-

Kiba: listo

Sasuke: waaac traia la boca abierta que wac!

Inuyasha –arrastrandose estilo militar-: eh cruzado señor!

Kiba: señor? Soy kiba y a todo esto por que actuas como si estuvieras en el ejercito

Inuyasha: eso es información confidencial! Señorsesshomaru: fue una apuesta si el perdia yo tenia que hacerme un tatuaje en el tarsero pero si el perdia iria a una escuel militar por 6 años

Koga: eso significa que ganaste?

Sesshomaru: emmm…no el aposto a que si se bebía 50000 botellas de jugo de tomate se pondira rojo y yo aposte a que podría hacer 7000 lagartijas con un luchador de sumo en la espalda

Kiba: y que te tatuaste?

Sesshomaru: NO VEAS MI TRASERO!

Koga: es un pan tostado que dice: "SEXY"

Sesshomaru: era eso o la cara de Karin

Mientras tanto….

Hao: wiii estra sin yoh es lo mejor que me ha pasado!

Hao: ya robe dulces a 60 tipos y un automóvil!

¿??: ven con nosotros

Hao. Y ustedes quienes son?

Pilicia 1:somos policías tenemos sospechas de que un tipo feo a cometido muchos robos y queremos saber usted lo a visto?

Policía 2: a vamos perejilo es solo un bebe

Hao: jajajaja te llamas perejilo

Policía 1: CALLATE FILOMENO BONIFACIO!

Policía 2: ya! Llevemos al bebe con su mamá

Yoh: vaya sin hao todo esta muy tranquilo

Los dos policías se ponen enfrente de el

Policías: señora cuide mejor a su bebe

Hao: agugutata!

Yoh: se los regalo

Policías: señora sabe que abandonar a un bebe a su suerte tare muchos problemas.

Yoh: que!?

Policías: venga con nosotros

Yoh: ehh? Pero si no eh hecho nada…hao hao! Ayudame

Hao: lee mis labios N -O … NEL!

SE LLEVAN A YOH AL BOTE…

Naruto: ooo Karin!

Karin: que?

Naruto: tengo un arma mortal que hara que salgas corriendo

Karin: no veo como

Naruto:-saca un letrero- prohibido tipas feas que aman a sasuke-

Karin: sabes ese letrero también incluye a sakura

Naruto: eeeeee?' SHIT! Ganaste esta vez pero aun tengo algo que te hara tembar

Naruto saca una foto

Naruto: OROCHIMARU DESNUDO!

Karin: orochimaru se ve bien

Naruto: QUE ERES? A TODOS A LOS QUE LES ENSEÑO ESTA FOTO SE HACEN PIPI DEL MIEDO

Karin :pues yo digo que se ve bien…aunque siempre imaginé que lo tenía más grande.

COCINA…

Orochimaru:itachi…

Itachi: ya estoy arto

Orochimaru: itachi no tienes por que exaltarte

Itachi: tu cállate maldito acosador con brassiere

Orochimaru: yo no uso brassiere yo aun uso corpiño

Itachi: me han acosado toda mi vida y no voy a dejar que un puñalón como tu arruine mi noche

Orochimaru:pero la pasaremos muy bien se que te va a gustar

Itachi: no! No me va a gustar

Itachi: un pinchurriento gay como tu me tiene sin cuidado ….lo que es mas

Orochimaru: que?

Itachi. Que me voy a cortar mi colita (la del cabello pervertidos!) si no me dejas en paz

Orochimaru: pero si tu colita es lo principal

Itachi: tu decides orochimaru

Orohimaru: waaaa esta bien creo que no te gustan las fiestas

Itachi: fiestas?

Orochimaru: si quería invitarte a una fiesta que estaba organizando desde hace días…hasta iba a venir Tokio hotel!

Itachi:pero tu me dijise que me querías violar?

Orochimaru: tu me lo preguntaste y si si quiero pero ese no es el punto

Orochimaru: hasta nunca bello y hermoso itachi!

Itachi: oh genial! Bueno ya que voy a la reserva de dulces de hao a ver que encuentro

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Sesshomaru: todo este lio fue por tu culpa inuyasha

Inuyasha: yo que hice si no ubieras querido a pedir dulces seguiríamos en el edificio donde hay comida,ropa,televisión y…

Kiba: revistas hentai

Sesshomaru: y revistas hentai…REVISTAS HENTAI!?

Koga: kiba!

Kiba: hay ok ok sin revistas hentai

Sesshomaru: en que estaba..A SI! Y siempre eres responsable de todo lo malo que me pasa!

Inuyasha: no es cierto!

Sesshomaru: te acuerdas de aquel dia

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha (pequeño): hermano vamos a pedir dulces

Sesshomaru: dejame ver la televisión

Inuyasha: QUIERO DULCES YA ME PUSE MI DISFRAZ! Y QUIERO LLENAR UNA CASA DE PAPEL D BAÑO!

Sesshomaru: en primera NO TENGO DULCES! En segunda: NO TIENES UN DISFRAZ y en tercera.: HOY ES NAVIDAD!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Inuyasha: si me hisiste hacer la decoración por nada Y ESA HA SIDO LA UNICA VEZ EN LA QUE TE HE METIDO EN LIOS!

Sesshomaru: convertiste mi cuarto en un zoológico

Inuyasha. Dijiste que te gustaban los animales

Sesshomaru: vendiste mi espada por una gomita de osito

Inuyasha: te convide!

Sesshomaru. Nos inscribiste a las niñas exploradoras

Inuyasha: ganamos una bicicleta!

Sesshomaru: si lo recuerdo

FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru: ni si quiera sabes montar una bicicleta

Inuyasha: pues es mi oportunidad

Sesshomaru: ash

Inuyasha-se sube-: mira MIRA! Lo estoy haciendo

Sesshomaru: facinante (sarcasmo)

Inuyasha: mira sesshomaru! SIN UNA MANO

Sesshomaru:….

Inuyasha: MIRA SESSHOMARU! SIN MANOS!

*CRASH!!!!*

Inuyasha: mira shesshomaru shin dientesh! Wiiii

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Inuyasha: pero tu también cada vez que trato de hacer algo bueno tu no aprecias lo que hago

Koga: esto se esta poniendo bueno!-con palomitas-

Kiba: lo se

Inuyasha: aumente 300 kilos por culpa de tu "apuesta", no logre terminar guitar hero 3 por que te acabaste la energía con tu secadora además…

Kiba: oigan aui sigue apestando a sasuke

Sasuke: jeje ya los tengo….

Kiba: hay wey y ahora que hacemos?

Koga: hay que hacerlo!

Sesshomaru: te refieres a….

Koga: si….

Inuyasha: pero si solo lo hemos practicado 3 dias

Koga: casos extremos requieren medidas extremas …VAMOS!

-baile estilo los 70s-

Koga: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

Koga: heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed!

Inuyasha: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night!

Koga: And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear a door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

Kiba: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Koga: thriller

Inuyasha: ujuuuuu

Koga: There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight.

Night creatures call  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see

sesshomaru auuu!

Kiba: That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight.

(en memoria de Michael Jackson eso no fue una burla yo era fan de el)

Sasuke: ESO QUE!

Kiba: oye nos salio muy bien pero ALGUIEN DESAFINA MUCHO!

Inuyasha: yo no soy! Koga es el que se aganadalla toda la canción.

Sesshomaru: si pero el no baila tan chido como nosotros

Koga: ja! Tengo mejores pasos que tu perro gay

Sasuke: OIGAN para su información les salió pésimo y ahora déjenme atraparlos para de una vez irme a hacer un facial! ESTOY MOJADO CANSADO SUCIO ORINADO Y TRAUMADO por ustedes

Koga: eso fue insulto?

Sasuke: SI

Kiba: ejem ejem se esta ganando una de las buenas-se acercan-

Sasuke: oigan eeee les salió excelente!...emmmm podemos ser amigos! Yo invito! AAAA no no EN LA CARA NO!

MIENTRAS TANTO

A YOH LO ENCIERRAN EN UNA CELDA…

Yoh: pero soy un hombre! El no es mi hijo es mi hermano gemelo!

Bonifacio (policía 1): señora tiene derecho a permanecer callada

Perejilo (policía 2): si como alguien puede querer abandonar a este lindo bebe

Hao: dada gugu!

Perejilo: ES TAN LINDO!

YOH: hao sacame de aquí!

Jiraiya: hola preciosa!

Yoh: AAAA tu quien eres?

Jiraiya: eso no importa pero tu eres muy bonita como para no conocerme

Yoh: soy hombre

Jiraiya: y eso?-señalando a su vestido-

Yoh: es que…es halloween..fue un error SOY HOMBRE!

Jiraiya: a ja pero no crees que podamos llegar a cierto tipo de ……..acuerdo?

Yoh: te doy 2 segundos para que muevas tu mano de ahí

Jiraiya:….

Yoh: que soy hombre AAAAAAA!

Bonifacio:eso le pasa por ser tan grosera

Perejilo: en cuanto a ti bebé iras a un orfanato

Bonifacio: si a uno muy bueno

Perejilo: con comida nutritiva.

Bonifacio: con baños y limpios

Perejilo: y usaras ropa limpia

Hao: ROPA LIMPIA!? ESTAN LOCOS YO TANTO QUE ME ESFUERZO POR ENSUCIARLA COMO PARA QUEME PONGAN ROPA LIMPIA!

Prejilo: HABLO!

Hao: si! Yo hablo grito corro y me hago en mis pantalones!

Yoh: alejate de mi!!!

Hao: yoh vámonos!

Yoh: siiiii!

-salen de la prisión-

Yoh: hao…

Hao: yoh….

Yoh: hao….

-corriendo por un campo de flores para abrazarse-

Hao: yoh…

Yoh: hao

Hao: yoh-ya estaban a punto de abrazarse-

Yoh: hao….ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-le da un golpe-

Hao: au! Oye te salve!

Yoh:si justo después de meterme al bote!

Hao: pero te saque de ahí

Yoh: si y casi me dejas con un pervertido que me estaba manoseando! ….bueno ya vámonos

Hao: pero no conseguimos ningún dulce

Yoh: pero ya es muy tarde…

Hao: waAAAAAAA-se van –

Mientras tanto….

Naruto: Karin!

Karin: que?

Naruto: ya estoy arto estoy perdiendo dinero por tu culpa a si te ruego que saques tu PUELUDO trasero de aquí!

Karin: no

Naruto: por que?

Karin: esta lleno de mierda no de pelos

Naruto: SACATE DE AQUI!

Karin: o que?

Naruto comienza a respirar hondo

Karin: eso que?

Naruto sigue tomando aire

Karin: naruto no vayas a hacer eso!

Naruto: te voy a soltar a soltar una bomba natural!

Karin: tu te tiras un pedo y yo prohíbo el ramen en este país!

Naruto: waaaaaaaaaa ok ok-se va corriendo-

Mientras tanto…

Hao: creo que pise un chicle

Yoh: que me importa

Hao: pues de no ser por ti yo aun traería mis btitas de bebe waaaaaaaa

Yoh: cállate-le pone el chupón en la boca-

Kakashi: que? No consiguieron nada?

Yoh: fue culpa de hao tenia que vestirse de bebe!  
hao: pero si soy adorable!

Kakashi: em….aja si claro

Yoh: y que tu no piensas pedir dulces

Kakashi: no para eso tengo inútiles como ustedes pero ME SON INUTILES NO CONSIGUIERON DULCES!

Hao: no nos regañes no es nuestra culpa!

Kakashi: yo que ustedes no entraba por ahí

Yoh: por que?

Kakashi: naruto…"exploto"

Hao: exploto? Como que exploto?

Kakashi: que pasa cuando comes mucho ramen sin parar

Yoh: te da diarrea

Hao: tu te casaste con la diarrea

Kakashi: por eso

Hao: entonces naruto libero al "pricionero" aquí dentro?

Kakashi: que otra razón tengo para estar aquí afuera?

Yoh: buen punto pero que paso con el resto de los animes que se quedaron

Kakashi: ni me lo recuerdes contrate a kiba para que hiciera unos agujeros en el jardín y ya mande a hacer las lapidas

Hao: espero que se haya muerto anna!

Yoh: yo igual

Hao: yo solo quiero su ropa interior

Kakashi:???

Hao: see nunca me e imaginado para que usan las chicas esas cosas …

Yoh: creeme no quieres saberlo….

Inuyasha: abran paso-pasa corriendo

Yoh: oye!

Koga: estoy desnudo- entra al edificion

Kiba: orine a un emo!-entra al edificio-

Sesshomaru: akamaru nos va a hacer mierda-entra al edificio-

hao: soy yo o fueron 4 perros desnudos gritando tonterías?

Kakashi: si si son…emmm chicos si yo fuera ustedes no entraría a…

Inuyasha: waaaaaa que asco

Sesshomaru: quien se esta pudriendo

Kiba: guac que asco oigan…yo soy sensible a los olores creo que voy a ….

Koga: aaaaaaaaaggr kiba! Que asco desayunaste mucho!

Kakashi: se los adverti

Koga: bueno no conseguimos dulces pero igual fue divertido

Kiba: ningún dulce JA y estos-saca una bolsa de basura llena de dulces

Sesshomaru: de donde los sacaste

Kiba: jejeje

FLASH BACK

Kiba tocando a una casa

Kiba: dulce o truco!!

Tipo que abrió la puerta: WAAAA UN DESNUDO!-se desmaya-

Kiba: wiii cuantos dulces!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Inuyasha: bueno estos nos duraran como por 10 años!

10 segundos después

Koga: no puedo..auch…creer que nos acabaramos toda la bolsa en 10 segundos

Akamaru (desde afuera): van a ver canallas!

Inuyasha: vamos vístanse!

Akamaru : voy a entrar

Kiba: hola akamaru!

Akamaru: por que estas desnudo?

Koga: e….. estabas jgando…VERDAD O RETO…SI eso y kiba tenia que correr desnudo

Akamaru: aja y pueden explicarme esta foto que tomo sasuke

Inuyasha: un sándwich de queso?

Sassshomar: es mi tatuaje ese era mi reti si no me crees puedes verlo

Akamaru: NO si te creo

Inuyasha: a mi me salió verdad y no tuve que hacer nada

Akamaru: y este video-lo pone en la tele-

Video: Koga: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

Koga: heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed!

Inuyasha: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night!

Koga: And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear a door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

PAUSA.

Koga: QUE? Que hay una ley que PROHIBA MOVER EL BOTE Y CANTAR?

Akamaru: bueno… es que sasuke llego muy molesto y oliendo muy mal por cierto de que ustedes estuvieron afuera todo este tiempo. Y me pego en la cabeza!

Inuyasha: nosotros? Nunca! Estuvimos aquí toda la noche

Akamaru: bueno debo admitir que me siento orgulloso! Creo que hasta se erecen un dulce

TODOS: nooooo

Akamaru: hay vengan! No los deje pedir dulces

COCINA…

Itachi dios me comi todos los dulces de hao….QUE IMPORTA YUMI YUMI! NEJI APRENDISTA LE LECCION DE NUNCA ABANDONARME

NEJI: S-S-SII –TEMBLANDO EL EL CONGELADOR

Itachi: no te preocupes algún dia te dejare salir! ALGUN DIA!

Entra akamaru: donde tiene naruto los dulces?

Inuyasha: no tienes mejor una zanahoria?-a punto de vomitar-

Akamaru: quien come zanahorias en halloween

L: YO NO!!

Itachi: esas no eran las botitas de bebe de hao?

L: pues están muy comodas

Naruto: los consegui LO CONSEGUI!

Sesshomaru: que? Controlar tus gases?

Naruto: no consegui este artefacto lo compre por internet

Hao: que hace?

Naruto: tiene recepciones de hologramas y video

Itachi: en español?

Naruto: creara efectos especiales como fantasmas que harán que Karin se vaya ¿listos?

Naruto: Karin!

Karin: naruto ya ríndete no lo vas a lograr…

Mamá tengo miedo…-se escucho la voz de una niña pequeña

Mamá aqui estoy!

Karin: y eso?

Naruto: te dije que aquí hay fantasmas

Karin: da miedo..

Mamá aqui estoy!

AYUDAME…se están acercando….

No dejan de pronunciar mi nombre…

TENGO MIEDO….

Karin: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fantasmas!!!!!-sale corriendo del edificio-

Naruto: jajajajajaja lo logre Y NUNCA VUELVAS jaja que paparato tan genial

Neji sale del congelador

Neji: na-naruto-temblando-

Itachi: neji ya te calentaste ya deja de temblar

Neji: no no es por eso es que…

Naruto: que?

Neji: mira-señala al cable de conoexion del aparato que estaba desconectado-

Naruto: entonces estuvo apagado todo este tiempo?-comienza a temblar

Kiba: y esa voz?

TENGO MIEDO…..

Anime personajes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

CONTINUARA….

**Wow que capitulo tan largo …**

**Uff! Por favor dejen review (NO ME PASE 5 DIAS ESCRBIENDO POR NADA!)**

**JAJAJA**

**Feliz halloween!**


	12. sobre anime y citas parte 1

Capitulo 12: sobre animes y citas p.1

Hola pues aquí les traigo la primera parte de un capitulo sobre los animes y las citas disfrútenlo

Kisame:itachi-san?

Itachi:kisame?

Kisame: uff! Que bueno que estas vivo después de haberte comido 2 toneladas de dulces esperaba que tuvieras diarrea

Itachi: como sea que pasa?

Kisame: ah si vengo a avisarte que hoy no podre ir a arrojar huevos podridos a la casa de orochimaru

Itachi:que! Es sábado en la noche siempre le arrojamos huevos podridos a orochimaru el sábado por la noche además hoya iba a ser el gran dia!

Kisame: cul?

Itachi: hoy íbamos a fotocopiar nuestros traseros para pegarlos la espalda que kabuto!

Kisame: es que…tengo una cita

Itachi:….(desmayo)

Itachi: kisame…no estas hablando en serio ¿con quien?

Kisame: p-pues con una tiburón…

Itachi:kisame tu y yo somos inseparables hermanos amigos..¡NO me vas a dejar solo o si?!

Kisame: si pero…

Itachi: SI primero es esto luego dejaremos de ser amigos! Ahora quien va a hurgar en la basura de 3º hokage conmigo!

Kisame:itachi…

Iitachi: quien va a hacer fotomontajes de orochimaru con sobrepeso en la compu conmigo!

Kisame: itachi….

Itachi: quien va eructar conmigo los 50 estados de estados unidos!

Kisame: itachi quieres escuchar…!

Itachi: quien va a hacerle calzon chino a kabuto mientras yo le grito chusma chusma prrr!

Kisame: ITACHI! En primera ya vimos que el tercer hokage no es un alien en segunda no me necesitas para hacer fotomontajes en tercera puedes eructar tu solo no te acuerdas que en mi cumpleaños eructaste toda la canción de womenazer? Y tu también haces excelentes calzones chinos

Itachi:pero tu eres el único que sabes hacer el super mega calzón chino con candado triple irreversible con dos vueltas!

Kisame: pues….tendras que hacerlo tu por que estoy ocupado ...lo haremos mas tarde hasta le pondré tinta nueva a la fotocopiadora para lo de nuestros trasero pero hoy no será.

Itachi:waaaaaaaa no me dejes solo

Kisame: tu también deberías buscar a una chica

Itachi: no esa es una pésima idea…YA SE…buscare a una chica

Kisame: cierto como no se me pudo ocurrir itachi eres un genio!

MIENTRAS TANTO….

ESCUELA PARA ANIMES

Len tao: y que van a hacer hoy?

Yoh:yo a huir de anna –se esconde-

Horo horo: yo tenia planeado ir por una hamburguesa

L: puedo ir contigo?

Horo horo: si prometes firmar esto si

Yoh: que es eso?

Horo horo: es el contrato que asegura que no soy responsable de los heridos traumatizados o muertos a causa de L

L: ok! WIIII me encantan la hamburguesas

Yoh: a mi también con muchas papas fritas

Horo horo: y toneladas de grasas saturadas!

L: si y con queso cebolla dulces pastel garabe de chocolate y ajo!

Todos: ¿??

L:no lo juzguen sin probarlo

Horo horo: vámonos demente!

Yoh: eso nos deja solos len que quieres hacer?

Len tao: ni idea…¿Dónde esta hao?

Yoh: recuerda que esta limpiando el baño

Len tao: pues tenia planeado molestarlo pero como no esta!

Yoh: y si invitamos a salir a algunas muñecas?

Len tao: no se mis barbies jamás me han dicho algo

Yoh: me refiero A CHICAS!

Len tao: aaaaaa pero aquí no hay chicas lindas

Yoh: pues pensaremos en al….-se le queda viendo a una chica rubia que estaba hablando con kakashi-

Len tao: que te pasa?-yoh le voltea la cabeza hacia la chica-

Len tao. Oh por dios! Tengo que invitarla a salir!!!

Yoh:que?! YO LA VI PRIMERO!

Len tao: pero yo tuve la idea de invitarla!

Yoh: ok resolvamos esto de manera madura…¡ES MIA!-lo empuja-

Yoh:OH! DEMONIOS YA SE FUE!

Kakashi: yoh… ella..

Yoh: no tengo tiempo que perder!-sale corriendo y se topa con len-

Len tao: yoh solo quería decirte que te perdono por ser tan cruel conmigo y te traje esto-le da una caja con chocolates-

Yoh: gracias por ser tan comprensivo!-abre la caja-

Yoh: AAAAAAAA ES UNA TANGA! Y TIENE UN MENSAJE.

_Yoh soy anna ya se que estas tras una hermosa chica_

_Rubia mucho mas bella que yo y que también len de enamoro de _

_Ella asi que déjasela a len tao por que el es mas guapo bello_

_Inteligente poderoso y adorable que tu asi que ni se te ocurra invitarla a salir_

_Por que te castrare con mi propio pie esta carta la escribi yo ANNA Y NO LEN!_

( nota: para lo quienes no saben que es la castración..no les conviene saberlo (es cortarle sus partecitas a los hombres si es que yoh es un intento de ello)

Yoh: hay dios preferiría que esto fuera mi sentencia de muerte

Len tao: lo siento yoh pero el maestro len tiene que ponerse a trabajar!

Yoh: nooooo!!!!!

MIENTRAS TANTO….CONSULTORIO DE NEJI

4º hokage (naruto): y mira este es el asunto yo mori demasiado rápido! Yo merecía vivir mas en primera fui el ninja mas poderoso de mi aldea luego un demonio raro raro me obligo a firmar un papel del baño para extirparle el alma a un demonio pero el muy cabron no me dijoque me moriría al poco tiempo hijos de……..

Neji: OK OK YA ENTENDI!

Neji: voy a decirte varias palabras y tu me dices lo que te viene a la mente..mm…..sandwich

4º hokage: muerte

Neji: cabeza

4º hokage: papel de baño

Neji: palo

4º hokage: demonio

Neji: helado

4º hokage: carbón

Neji: y eso que tiene que ver? Es decir naruto era un programa no te moriste realmente

4º hokage: pero morir en el primer episodio me hizo perder categoría

Neji: tu no tienes vida social o si?

4º hokage: claro que siª una vez le robe un cabello a goku de dragon ball jaja soy un chico malo

Neji: uy si llamen a la policía (sarcasmo)

ENTRA EL 3º HOKAGE

3º hokage: quien de ustedes estuvo hurgando en mi basura!

Neji: y quien querria urgar en tu basura? Lo único que hay son conos de helado cascaras de banana y como veinte martillos rotos

4º hokage: y tu como sabes

Neji: oye tenia que sobrevivir mientras que estaba desempleado! ¿y para que eran los martillos?

3º hokage: tenia que golpear muy fuerte en la cabeza a alguien

Neji: bueno SACATE DE AQUÍ!

3º hokage: esto buscando a la muerte por que me mori muy rápido ADIOS A MI POPULARIDAD

4º hokage: bienvenido a mi mundo

Orochimaru: a mi me comio mis brazos

4º hokage: en otras palabras le salvo la virginidad a sasuke

3º hokage: wiii soy un héroe!

Neji: oigan la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena!

4º hokage: vas a ayudarnos o que maricon?!

Neji: maricon yo? Yo Sali con 6 chicas al mismo tiempo!

3º hokage: ni tu mamá ni tus primas ni tu mascota ni orochimaru cuentan!!!

Neji: emm… emm… em…. LES PROBARE QUE PUEDO SALIR CON 6 CHICAS DIFERENTES AL MISMO TIEMPO-se va enojado

Orochimaru: esto estará bueno

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Akamaru: alguien sabe por que koga esta llorando como la muñeca que tenia kiba hace cuando era un bebe?

Kiba: que no es personal?

Inuyasha: koga esta llorando uuu uuu puedo reirme de el en su cara!

Kiba: estamos en medio de una partida de póker! No nos distraiguas!

Inuyasha: es cierto….JAJA 4 ACES!

Kiba: 6 ases! Jaja gane

Sesshomaru: nel! Yo tengo 10 ases

Kiba: demonios

Akamaru: ash los perros de hoy no tienen cerebro en mis tiempo los perros podíamos rascarnos todo el dia y salir desnudos sin pena alguna! No como estos maricones de hoy!

Inuyasha: OYE NO SOMOS MARICONES aaaaaaaaaaaaa SE ME ROMPIO UNA UÑA!

Kiba: hay por dios…inuyasha te terminaste mi barniz rosa!

Akamaru: da igual gays solo vayan a consolar al lobo que ya casi se corta las venas con una galleta de animalito

Kiba: que tienes koga?

Koga: waaaa tengo una cita

Inuyasha:pero eso no es malo

Kiba: si es una cita contigo si lo es

Koga: no!!! No es para tanto tengo una cita con áyame!

Sesshomaru: y?

Koga: que al principio era linda pero luego comenzó a ponerse rara

Sesshomaru: como?

Koga: quería someterme a cirujia para ponerme un localizador gps para saber donde estoy luego me puso un brazalete que…bueno mejor les enseño-le pone una especie de pulzera a inuyasha

Inuyahsa: me veo lindo!

Koga: inuyasha :habla con una chica

Inuyasha-se asoma-: HOLA ANNA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-lo electrocutan-

Kiba: uuuu te electrocuta cada vez que hablas con una chica que no sea ella

Inuyasha:-electrocutandose- ESTO ES ELECRIZANTE!!!! AAAAAA

Sesshomaru: ya quítatelo

Inuyasha: es muy divertido!.se electrocuta-WIIIII

Inuyasha: por que todo se ve tan azul…

Kiba: y por que no le cortas?

Koga: por que me haría mierda

Sesshomaru:: ya eres mierda

Koga:…..

Kiba: lo que Sesshomaru trata de decir es que en este mundo hay muchas decepciones sobre las citas! Verdad inuyasha?

Inuyasha: siiiiiii-se electrocuta- como kikyo

Koga: la sacerdotisa

Inuyasha: si un loco gay se disfrazo de mi y la ataco y ella me clavo a un árbol por 50 años pero… luego de que la revivieron me quiere llevar al infierno CONCLUSION: nunca termines con una chica violenta que conozca el camino al infierno

Sesshomaru:luego " accidentalmente" inuyasha me inscribió en una pagina de citas por internet donde mi supuesta cita era un perro feo

Kiba:….

Kiba: y yo también he tenido mis malos momentos por ejemplo a veces neji te puede golpear cuando sale con tenten o tal vez naruto te golpe con bate si sales con hinata

Koga: y eso me sirve por?

Kiba: que todos hemos tenido decepciones en las citas ahhhhh como la vez que conoci por internet a esa preciosa poodle ….Y RESULTO QUE ERA MACHO…

Inuyasha :CUÑADO!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Esperen la parte dos de este capitulo**


	13. sobre anime y citas parte 2

Capitulo 13:el por que de las cosas

**Hola pues perdón por no suir recientemente pero como eh estado enferma pues…..**

**Por cierto quiero madar saludos a una amiga mia que esta muy enferma**

**¡ESPERAMOS QUE TE MEJORES FER TE EXTRAÑAMOS! (ESTO INCLUYE AL MAESTRO SAMUEL (MI MAESTRO DE MATEMATICAS Y VECINO)**

Itachi:salir con alguien ..mm…no se aquí no hay chicas lindas mmm….anna? huy no esa es mas agresiva que nada…hinata? No! Tarde un siglo en completar una frase…tenten? NO si en una de esas se le va un arma….o shit!

Pasa la chica rubia….

Itachi: wow! Ella si que es hermosa! UN MINUTO ¡ YA CONOSCO ESTA RUTINA voy detrás de la chica la invito a salir ella acepta platicamos la llevo a su casa y al final de cuentas termina siendo deidara!

Deidara: hola itachi!

Itachi: un minuto…SI TU ESTAS AQUÍ SIGNIFICA QUE ELLA….wiiii-se va corriendo-

Deidara: a donde vas?

Itachi: a ponerme mas hermoso de lo que ya soy!

Len tao: ahora a conquistar a esa hermosa chica

Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se arroja sobre len-

Len tao: AUCH! INUTIL QUITATE!

Yoh: no me importa lo anna diga yo tengo derecho a satisfacer mis necesidades de HOMBRE!

Len tao: haber disque "hombre" QUITATE QUE LAS GARRAS DE TU COLLAR ME ESTAN PICANDO

Yoh: estas son uñas de los pies de hao

Len tao: aj que asco yo crei que eran de oso

Yoh: no,son de hao

Len tao: y sabes que mas

Yoh: que?

Len tao:QUITATE!

Yoh: ay que genio y yo que no te critico por tu aleta de tiburón que tienes en el cabello

Len tao: YO TENIA UN CABELLA BRILLANTE Y HERMOSO HASTA QUE….

Flash back

Después de la filmación de un capitulo de shaman King

Len tao: hao no creo que esto funcione

Hao:ten confianza no recuerdas que los productores te dijeron que si no te cortabas el cabello te iban a despedir

Len tao: eso no me moléstalo que me molesta es QUE TU ME CORTES EL CABELLO

Hao:descuida yo y la tejeras somos uno?

Len tao: COMO?

Hao: es enserio-se baja los pantalones y en el trasero tenia unas tijeras encajadas-ves? Las tijeras y yo somos uno

Len tao: esto me traumatizara toda la vida

Hao:quieres dejar de actuar como un gay?-le corta el cabello-

Len tao:que me has hecho animal!?-hao le habia hecho rizos y le habia puesto un moño enorme

Hao:espera puedo corregirlo!-le corta el pelo

Lan tao: esto no esta funcionando -hao le dejo el pelo afro-

Hao: puedo corregirlo!-le corta el pelo-

Len tao: HAO-hao le dejo mohicana

Hao: puedo corregirlo!-le corta el pelo

Hao:oops!

Len tao: que me hisiste?

Hao: emm…tengo que estar en un luger que no es este jejeje-se va corriendo

Len tao:-se ve en el espejo-hao!!!!! Maldito pedazo de ¡·""$%$€

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Llega itachi

Yoh: que es esto?

Len tao: que no obvio ropa elegante, flores…SE BAÑO!

Yoh: o que horror

Len tao: si maldito itachi!

Yoh: va a un velorio

Len tao: no imbécil va a conquistar a nuestra chica

Itachi: su chica? MI chica!

Yoh: si arrugado!

Itachi: no son arrugas…bueno no eran hasta que….hize una apuesta con kisame si yo ganaba kisame tendría que usar bikini enfrente de todo Tokio tv pero si yo perdia tenia que darle todas mis tarjetas de pokemon y perdi y por nada del mundo le daría mis tarjetas a si que lo dejamos en hacerme cirugía plástica

Yoh: cual era la apuesta?

Itachi: comerme a tobi…

Len tao: y por que no le diste tus tarjetas!?

Itacchi: estas bromeando!? Yo tenia a pikachu! Jamás lo regalaría!

Len tao: a quien le importa necesito ir a ponerme hermoso…oye e itachi?

Itachi: adiós tontos! Wiii-se va corriendo

Yoh: atrapemos a ese tonto!

Len tao: SI!

Yoh: y conquistemos a esa chica

Len tao: SI!

Yoh: y le haremos calzon chino a itachi!

Len tao: SI!

Yoh: almorzamos primero?

Len tao: NO!

Mientras tanto …

Neji:ellos se creen tan listos!...yo podría salir con quien yo quiera y cuando quiera ES MAS LO HARE AHORA

Orochimaru: esto será divertido

3º hokage: para ti todo lo que tenga que ver con el sufrimiento de los demás te divierte

Orochimaru: CLARO QUE NO!

El 3º hokage le da un golpe al 4º hokage

4º: hokage: AUCH!

Orochimaru: jajajajajaja …ejem ejem bueno pero no mi sufrimiento

4º hokage : por lo de tus brazos

Orochimaru: si

3º hokage: pero nadie sabe como fue en realidad como orochimaru se lastimo los brazos

4º: no fue grasias a mi linda técnica?

Orochimaru: no fue algo mucho mas tonto

FLASH BACK!

Naruto capitulo 73: técnica secreta prhibida

Orochimaru: por que no te mueres maldito viejo

3º hokage: esta claro que no tengo el suficiente chakra para sacar toda tu alma a si que SELLO!

El hokage muere

DETRÁS DE CAMARAS…

Orochimaru: el episodio nos quedo muy bien

3º hokage: si pero creo que me torci algo cuando me hice el muerto

Orochimaru: y a propósito que es ese bicho?

3º hokage: ah! Es la muerte el 4º hokage me pidió que lo sacara a pasear aunque creo que el me esta paseando a mi waaaa shinigami malo SIENTATE SIENTATE! OYE OBEDECEME!

(para quienes no han visto el capitulo 73 la muerte de naruto es una cosa fea y peluda de piel morada con un cuchillo en la boca aficionado a meter zorros en niños)

Orochimaru:jaja bonitas mascotas tiene el 4º hokage oye y para que es el cuchillo-se lo quita de la boca-

3º hokage: no espera no se lo quites!

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAA QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA AAAAA AAAAAA!!

3º hokage: -lo jala de la correa – MINATO CONSIDERATE MUERTO!

4º hokage: jeje perdón

Orochimaru: me mordió en ambos brazos me dio 4 mordidas en la cara y 1 en partes que ni siquiera conocía TUS INVOCACIONES APESTAN!

3º hokage: también las tuyas apestan

4º hokage: las suyas apestan!

Orochimaru: admitámoslo! Todas nuestras invocaciones apestan el 4º hokage solo sabe invocar ranotas y muertes con problemas de ira el 3º hokage solo sabe invocar a donkey Kong y yo a mis serpientes

4º hokage: shhhh cállate parece que neji va a pedirla a una chica salir con el

Neji:bueno aquí voy….

CITA NUMERO 1 DE NEJI : anna kyoyama

Anna: quiero que tengas dinero por que yo no pienso trabajar quiero una casa de 3 pisos minimo quiero 3 hijos y un perro

Neji: esto no esta funcionando

Cita numero 2 de neji : sakura haruno

Sakura: a si que cuéntame de ti

Neji: no hay mucho que decir pues

Sakura: QUIEN TE PREGUNTO!?

Neji: pues tu…..

Sakura: lo siento es que estoy un poco alterada me paso algo horrible

Neji: que?

Sakura: es que hoy descubri que sasuke es gay

Neji: hasta ahora? Yo lo supe desde que lo vi

FLASH BACK

Sasuke jugando de pequeño en su caja de arena

Llega neji de pequeño

Neji: ERES GAY!

Sasuke: WAAAAAAAAAA

Fin del flash back

Sakura : sasuke por que eres gay!!

Neji: esa es una pregunta con trampa es como preguntar por que tsunade esta tan CHICHIstosa por que rukia de bleach esta tan enana por que naruto esta tan estúpido y por que yo soy hermoso? Es decir preguntas que nadie puede responder

Sakura: ME LARGO!

CITA NUMERO 3 DE NEJI: kon (bleach)

Neji: estoy saliendo con un peluche de león?

Kon: oye las almas modificadas en cuerpo de peluches tenemos sentimientos

Neji: aja si claro

Kon: asi que te crees muy listo

Neji: pues aparentemente en naruto soy e único personaje que sabe cuanto es 2+2

Kon: pues haber geniesito si eres tan listo presentame a tu amiga

Neji: a cual?

Kon: a esa preciosa chica que viste de verde su cabello negro sus grandes cejas

Neji: estas hablando de lee?

Kon: asi se llama?

Neji: es hombre…creo

Kon: ES HOMBRE?! Wow ya le urge por ponerse un sostén

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Koga: ya me tengo que ir buaaaaa

Kiba: ok! Que no te mate!

Koga se va

Kiba: no creen que deberíamos ayudarle a romper con su novia

Sessshomaru: no puedes llegar de la nada y decirle a una chica YA NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO de la nada usualmente haces que te den de bofetadas y si es una chica violenta puede arrojarte por un precipicio de 200 kilometros de alto -se soba la cabeza-

Kiba: vamos a ayudarle!

Inuyasha: quieres ayudarle al lobo apestoso?

Kiba: no pero estoy aburrido y koga se limpio las lagrimas y la nariz con las sabanas de mi cama

Inuyasha: akamaru nos haría mierda

Kiba: buena observación ya se traeremos dobles!

Inuyasha: que?

Kiba: traemos personas que se hagan pasar por nosotros mientras estamos con koga

Inuyasha: y puedo traer al señor yogurt conmigo

Kiba: señor yogurt?

Sesshomaru: inuyasha …esto es un yogurt de fresa caducado desde 1826

Inuyasha: no sigas esas cosas enfrente de el!

Kiba: ire por los dobles

Kiba trae a hao, death the kid y sasuke

Kiba: fueron los unicos que encontre desocupados

Sesshomaru: entiendo que el torpe 1 (sasuke) y el mas torpe 2(hao) estén aquí pero y ese tipo de el pelo raro?

Kiba: te refieres a kid? no pude separarlo de hao

Hao: a quien se supone que tengo que personificar?

Kiba: no se ¿Quién quiere ser remplazado por hao?

Inuyasha: YO YO!

Sesshomaru: si los dos están igual de deserebrados

Kiba: bien KID! TU SERAS YO!

Death the kid: OK!

Sesshomaru: hey! Yo no quiero que sasu-emo sea yo !

Kiba: hay por favor sasuke no es tan malo…NO ESPERA SI LO ES

Sesshomaru: oye varias personas del mundo me catalogan como metrosexual pero esto esto homosexualidad extrema

Sasuke: OYE SIGO AQUÍ!

Kiba: hay por favor no te vas a convertir en sasuke mira respira profundo, levanta los brazos …

Sesshomaru: brazo

Kiba: bueno brazo y relájate

Sasuke: además en qu me paresco yo a el es decir yo no tengo una segunda cabeza en medio de la cara

Inuyasha: cierto pero adoras el maquillaje ya va una cosa en común

Kiba: además no creo que quieras a hao

Hao: puedo tocarme el cerebro-con un dedo en la nariz

Sasuke: a que mas lo hare pero como que cambias un poquito de ropa esa que tienes parece del siglo pasado

Sesshomaru: ES del siglo pasado aoye ven aca

Sasuke: oye OYE QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO!!

Sesshomaru: daaaaa yo no tengo brazo izquierdo

Sasuke: y tienes que cortarme el brazo izquierdo a mi?

Kiba: o si yo vi ese episodio uuu se vio bien feo cuando inuyasha te corto el brazo

Inuyasha: de hecho eso solo era parte de la serie aun recuerdo cuando le corte el brazo

Flash back

Sesshomaru:inuyasha poda el pasto

Inuyasha: pero te dijeron a ti que lo podaras y…

Sesshomaru: quien es el hermano mayor aquí?

Inuyasha: tu

Sesshomaru: quien es de la estola aquí?

Inuyasha: tu

Inuyasha: pero yo ni se donde esta la podadora ni cuanto debo podar ni siquiera se usarla

Sesshomaru: entonces tiene mucho que hacer

5 segundos después

Inuyasha: AAAAAAA COMO SE PAGA ESTO AAAAAAAAAA-

Sesshomaru: que haces imbécil ¿ bajate de ahí

Inuyasha: crees que no quiero? AAAAAAAAAA

Inuyasha: cuidado

Sesshomaru: au..

Inuyasha: eee jejeje ya la apague pero….alguien tiene cinta?

Fin del flash back

Hao: jaja esta ropa es rara

Inuyasha: no me culpes asi me dibujaron SOLO TE FALTA LA PELUCA

Hao: wow tengo el pelo lleno de canas

Inuyasha: y las orejitas

Hao: que lindas!

Inuyasha: si verdad!

Hao: si!!

Kiba: de casualidad a ustedes no los separaron al nacer?

Inuyasha: ahora esto es lo que tienes que hacer es comer luego seguir las ordenes de un perrito raro y vencer a kiba en este caso a kid en los videojuegos

Kiba: pero yo siempre te gano!

Inuyasha: me ganas en el sudoku y en cualquier cosa que se necesita pensar pero no en el guitar hero

Hao: ok!

Inuyasha: y otra cosa a cualquier cosa que te pregunte akamaru tu solo responde " ME GUSTA EL YOGURT"

HAO: y eso de que me sirve a mi?

Kiba: es que en serio LE GUSTA el yogurt

Kiba: kid tu seras yo primero tengo que ponerte mis lindas marquitas en la cara

Inuyasha: y por cierto de donde te salieron esas cosas te las pusieron en tu clan?

Kiba: no …de hecho es una historia interesante en ese tiempo yo salía con ino según ella yo estaba saliendo con alguien mas y me agarro a cachetadas desde entonces no se me han borrado.

Kiba: el abrigo y los pantalones

Death the kid: mire señor hao ropa simetrica!

Hao: que bien

Kiba: este es el teléfono de un psiquiatra si te da un ataque de nervios con sasuke como a mi ya me habia pasado hay una quesadilla en el refrigerador por si tines hambre a menos que inuyasha haya metido su nariz en mi comida

Inuyasha-con la boca llena de salsa: quien yo? Como crees?

Kiba: y por ultimo si akamaru pregunta tu solo di naruto lo hizo! Por ejemplo preguntame algo

Deaht the kid: emm… te gustan los hot dogs?

Kiba: NARUTO LO HIZO!!! Ves que funciona?

Sasuke: y que se supone que haga yo?

Sesshomaru: ten mi lista de tareas

Golpear a inuyasha

Almuerzo

Golpear a inuyasha

Jugar con rin

Golpear a inuyasha

Gritar y llorar por mi grano

Sasuke: UN GRANO!? No no eso si que no no arruines mi cutis perfecto

Sesshomaru: si no te pones la peluca ni te pintas un grano te voy a caer encima y ahora si vas a sufrir

Kiba: wow 80 kg. De marico super!

CONTINURA…

**Creo que ya quedo muy claro como fue que itachi obtuvo arrugas de que esta hecho el collar de yoh como obtuvo len tao su peinado como fue que sasuke se hizo gay como fue que orochimaru se lastimo los brazos como sesshomaru perdió el brazo izquierdo y como kiba obtuvo sus marquitas**

**PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA**

**1-quien es la chica rubia?**

**2-hao es un peluquero confiable?**

**3- ¿Quién es el señor yogurt?**

**MIS RECOMENDACIONES**

**No se enamoren bajo precion**

**Nunca inviten a salir a kon**

**Jamás saquen a pasear a un shinigami que les triplica el tamaño **

**Nunca contraten a sasu-emo como doble**


	14. sobre anime y citas ultima parte

Capitulo 14: sobre anime y cita ultima parte

Itachi: jeje pobres tontos

deidara: itachi quiero decirte algo

itachi: por millonésima vez no quiero ver tu mancha en forma de tazón de cereal ¡

deidara: no es que esa chica!

Itachi: AH! Ahora tu también la quires JA pues ni lo sueñes mariconazo! Ella es mia muajajajajaja!-se va corriendo

Deidara: siento que lo va a lamentar

Yoh: jaja idiotas que bueno que me encontré un atajo

Yoh entra y ahí esta la chica rubia

Yoh: hola presiosa son crees que una sexy belleza como tu y un servidor como yo podríamos llegar a cierto tipo de acuerdo?

La chica no respondió

Yoh: emmm… no te gustaría ir a comer algo?

……

Yoh: y a reírnos de mi hermano

Len tao llega

Len tao: perdona a este pendejo mejor vete con un verdadero hombre-le cae itachi encima-

Itachi: como yo!

La chica comienza a darse la vuelta….

y….

ES TOBI CON UNA PELUCA

Itachi len e yoh: O_OU

Tobi: wiiiiiiii hacer cosplay de deidara-senpai es muy divertido-voltea hacia itachi y compañía-

Tobi: aaaaa hola chicos! Tobi iba a decirles que lo lamenta pero tobi solon tiene "ojo" para su amor verdadero

Itachi:…..(traumado)

Yoh: la popo de akamaru?

Tobi: no! Bueno si pero es…mi paletita –saca una paleta igual a su mascara-

Tobi: tobi se puso una de las pelucas de deidara-sempai por que paleta rompió con tobi y tobi creyo que haciendo cosplay paleta lo iba a querer de nuevo y funciono wii-se va-

Len tao: nuestra chica soñada era un trasvesti deserebrado?

Yoh: creo que si…wac! Mejor me conformo con anna

Len tao:prometamos no volver a ponernos locos por un idiota que ama los dulces

A 2 CUADRAS DE DISTANCIA

L: auch!!

Horo horo: que?

L: siento que estoy perdiendo fans

A 6 CUADRAS DE DSITANCIA

Neji: hay que horror eh salido con 2 locas y con un peluche de león de sexo dudoso se me acaban las opciones

Orochimaru: si quieres darte porvencido solo dinos eh?

Neji: cierra la boca idiota

4º hokage: oigan hay que seguirlo aunque gracias a orochimaru ya sabe que lo estamos haciendo

Orochimaru: pues disfracémonos

3º hokage: no esa idea es pésima…ya se!...disfracemonos ¡

Orochimaru: esa idea es genial..como no se me ocurrió?

Neji: excelente un café ahí siempre hay chicas

Cita numero 4 de neji shinigami-sama

Neji: que!? Pedi salir con una chica

Shinigami-sama: ya lose y yo no estoy saliendo contigo idiota

Neji: entonces que haces en mi mesa

Shinigami-sama: busco a una criatura que ataca gays

Neji: pues si veo un shinigami comiéndose a sasuke te avisare

Shinigami-sama: gracias!...oye…

Neji:que?

Shinigami-sama: me compras un capuchino?

Neji: NO!

Cita numero 5 de neji orihime inoue (bleach)

Orihime: neji-kun!-le da un abrazo-

Neji: no… puedo… respirar-lo suelta-

Orihime: lo siento neji-kun-lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva arrastrando hasta una mesa que esta en medio de todos

Orihime: ven aquí!-le trata de dar un beso-

Neji: hay hey hey! Que quieres probar!

Orihime: ahora nos verán?

Neji:quienes?-voltea hacia un lado y estaban ichigo y rukia (bleach)

Neji: me estas utilizando para darle celos a ichigo

Orihime si por?

Neji: ash!

Orihime: demonios no esta funcionando

Neji: -voltea hacia otro lado-

4º hokage: hey esta ropa me queda excelente! Oigan par de tontos salgan!

Orochimaru: no pienso salir asi una cosa es que lo haga en la tv y otra cosa es la vida real

3º hokage: yo me veo como viejita eh VIEJITA!

4º hokage: de eso se trata

Orochimaru: tengo frio con este vestido mi mami me dijo que no es bueno exhibirse tanto

Llega toshiro histugaya (bleach)

Toshiro: QUE HACEN AQUÍ?

4º hokage: mas bien tu que haces aquí

Toshiro: me despidieron y…OK soy mesero!

Orochimaru:jajajaja eres un mesero jajaja que risa

Toshiro quien es la…hermosa señorita que viene con ustedes

3º hokage: a quien le dices señorita

Toshiro: aaaa es un viejo!

4º hokage: da igual solo vinimos para espiar al idiota de esa mesa (neji)

Neji: y que piensas hacer para que te haga caso atacar a rukia

Orihime : presisamente puede que en el anime la trate como amiga waaa pero la odio! Me encontré un pergamino en la basura y tal vez me ayude

Neji: esa cosa es suicida sabes?

Orihime: no si yo no lo hago listo?

Neji: no

Orihime: oye tu atrápalo!-lo arroja-

Rukia: maldita moneda-se agacha a recogerla-

Orochimaru: quien yo? Auuu-lo atrapa-

3º hokage: ese no era el pergamino que tenia un pacto con la muerte?

Orochimaru: o no….-le sale de nuevo el shinigai feo y pelodu

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Toshiro: oye tu dejalo! Digo dejala! O lo que sea! –le pega con lo que puede

4º hokage: nunca aprende –saca un palito de madera

4º hokage: a ver amiguito..venga!...-lo arroja- ve por el muchacho ¡ anda vamos te dare una galleta!

Le muerte va por el palo

3º hokage: siempre me pregunto si es un shinigami o un perro

Neji: señora esta bien?

Orochimaru: hay si gracias amiguito!

Neji: wow …emmm no se como decir esto pero le destrozo la cara

3º hokage: no te asustes ella es fea de nacimiento

Orochimaru: tu estaras muy bonita!-sarcasmo-

Shinigami-sama: a donde se fue

4º hokage: por ahí

Shinigami-sama: oye tu quedas arrestado por ataque ielgal de gays y trafico de palitos!

Neji: ash!

Cita numero 6 de neji …NEJI!

Neji: hola neji como estas?

Neji: hay yo muy bien neji y tu?

Neji: super..oye que bien te ves hoy

Neji: hay si verdad? Mi cabello esta mas sedoso que nunca

Neji: lo se

Neji: aaa me amo

3º hokage orochimaru 4º hokage: jajajaja

Neji: no se burlen consegui 6 citas

Se callan

Orochimaru:mierda-todos le pagan 50 yens

Neji: ire a comprarme unas rosas!

4º hokage: la apuesta ya termino

Neji: lo se pero me enamore! Njei eres tan guapo

MIENTRAS TANTO

Hao (vestido de inuyasha): tienes algún 8?

Death the kid (como kiba): ochos? DONDE!?-voltea para todos lados

Hao: kid..por millonesima vez cuando te pregunto si tienes ochos tu me tienes que dar uno de tu baraja!

Deaht the kid: ok ok!

Hao: oye sasuke no quieres jugar?

Sasuke (como sesshomaru): yo no juego a las cartas …además no tengo dinero

Hao: naaaa robale dinero a chencho mario le gano como 3 veces a cuchiplancha y a simba!

Death the kid: no será mas bien sesshomaru inuyasha y kiba

Hao: eso

Sasuke: bueno no estaría tan mal

Hao: ahs tengo algo en el diente KID! Traeme un chicle

Death the kid: aquí están amo hao tengo de fresa frambuesa cereza yerbabuena menta vainilla zarzamora arandano mora azul uva limón naranja toronja mandarina lima –RESPIRO- durazno manzana Jamaica tutifruti mango coco piña platano pera sandia chile queso tocino y perro

Hao: emmm sabes que ya no quiero

Akamaru: a ver tontos es hora de que yo les enseñe a ser perros!

Death the kid: por que habriamos que obedecerte

Akamru: me estas retando kiba?

Death the kid: bueno digamos que no voy a obedecerte

Akamaru: por que!?

Death the kid: por que no eres simetrico eres mierda eres un cerdo asqueroso!

Akamaru: buaaaaaaa

Sasuke: wow que duro

Hao: bueno vamos a jugar

Sasuke:estas bromeando en naruto yo era el mas habilidoso en las cartas ya verán y en 3 segundos estarán suplicando por su dinero 1…2

1 SENGUNDO DESPUES

Sasuke: buaaaaa lo perdi todo! Que voy a hacer

Hao: si chencho maria te va a hacer mierda

Death the kid: sesshomaru

Hao: eso

Sauke: buaaaa

Áyame (inuyasha): donde estabas inútil te dije que no me gusta! Que te desaparezcas asi de repente! Fueron 1.1 seundo en los que no supe donde estabas!!!!

Koga: estaba en el baño

Áyame: no me mientas! Quien es ella? Como se llama?! Koga estas en problemas

Koga: pero si no eh hecho nada!

Áyame: (se tranquiliza) aj…koga lo que sucede es que no soportaría que te fueras con otra mujer…quiero decirte que …lo lamento

Koga: en serio?

Áyame: si y quiero compensarte herede toda la fotuna de mi tribu de lobos y ahora tengo el dinero suficiente para sacarte de esa horrenda escuela de adiestramiento

Koga: en serio?!

Áyame: si…tendras todo el dinero y los hueso que quieras…a si que que dices?

Koga: yo digo que claro

Kiba: aaaaaaaaaa –le salta encima-

Inuyasha: no el dice que NO dice que eres una loba inmunda que bebe de retrete cuando hay ´"submarinos"!

Áyame: disculpa?

Koga: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO TONTOS

Sesshomaru: yo no tengo idea yo quería ir a comprar un burrito!

Kiba: saben que? Tengo hambre a ver que hay?-agarra un menú-

Kiba: oops todo sabe a mierda!

ayame: pero si no has comido nada

kiba: tu si? Wow eso explica por que estas tan gorda!

Áyame: escuchame bien maldito p….

Inuyasha: si kiba no esta gorda esta obesa

Áyame: eres un….¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

Koga: se van!

Kiba: claro que no marcada dinamico ae….

Áyame: ya estoy harta koga si es asi que ESTO SE ACABO

Koga: pero pero auuuuuuuuu-ayame le lanzo una silla a sus partecitas

Inuyasha: wuuuuu lo logramos!

Koga: lograr que?

Sesshomaru: estos 2 tontos querían desaburrirse ayudándote para romper con áyame

Koga:…KIBA…..inuyasha….

Kiba: hay …nos esta viendo feo

Koga: par de tontos áyame me iba a volver rico!

Inuyasha:….emmm eso cambia la cosa jejeje

Koga: aaaaaaaa-corre a golpearlos

Sesshomaru: hey koga golpearlos no va a resolver nada espero que hayas aprendido tu lección:jamás les cuentes a estos tontos sobre tus citas

Koga: tienes razón y tal vez luego aprenda que la violencia no ayuda a resolver nada

Kiba: fiuu-se limpia el sudor

Koga: LUEGO! vuelvan aquí miserables

5 minutos y muchos golpes después

Inuyasha: au me duele mi todo

Kiba: auch ya no me meteré en los asuntos de los demás auch

Entran al edificio

Sasuke: hola chicos adiós chicos-sale corriendo –

Kiba: que le pasa a ese tonto?

Koga: no se y no quiero saber

Death the kid: adiós seres no simetricos y grasias por el dinero

Sesshomaru: dinero?

Hao: si dinero NOS LA PASAMOS MUY BIEN! Adiós cuchiplancha

Inuyasha: inuyasha

Hao: eso hasta luego simba

Kiba: KIBA!

Hao: cieeerto…a si nos vemos chencho mario

Sesshomaru: no me pusieron un nombre tan largo como para que no se lo aprendan

Hao: cieeeeerto

Hao: a si casi me olvido de ti….emmmm como te llamabas

Koga: soy…

Hao: no me NO ME DIGAS!

Hao: soga….ryoga…toga

Koga: KOGA!

Hao: aaaaa BOB!

Hao: ADIOS BOB!

CONTINUARA….

**JAJAJAJA**

**SE NOTA QUE NO TENIA MAS NOMBRES?**

**JA**

**BUENO**

**Preguntas sin respuesta**

**¿Cómo se vera orochimaru con vestido?**

**¿Qué no shinigami-sama era doctor?**

**¿Dónde se compran los shinigami/perro come gays?**

**Bueno**

**Hay será un genio quien las conteste XD**

**BAY**


	15. EL MUSICAL

Capitulo 15: el musical

Naruto: chicos! Chicas …y sasuke necesito avisarles de que hoy en lugar de lo que hacemos todo los días…

Kiba: tirar leche por la nariz?

Naruto: no…esta vez vamos a…

Kiba: vamos a ordenar pizza?

Naruto: no…

Kiba: puede ser una pizza de peperoni?

Naruto: QUE NO!

Kiba: me conformo con una de champiñón!

Naruto: síguele y te dare una de puños

Kiba: no lo eh probado

Naruto: ASH! Vamos a Hacer un musical preparen una canción y coreografia

Anna: y nosotros que ganamos con eso aparte de humillación?

Naruto: un jugoso premio y puntos extras para aparecer en mi fic

L: WIIII

Naruto: es a las 7 a si que no lleguen temprano digo tarde

A LAS 7

Naruto: bueno les presentare a los jueces kon de bleach

Kon: grasias chicas muchas gracias LLAMAME

Rock lee: que soy hombre!!!

Neji: pues….

Rock lee: cállate

Naruto: gracias esta soul de soul eater

Soul: como están carnales QUE PEDO CON USTEDES DISFRUTANDO LA BUENA VIDA!? YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!

Cri cri cri cri

Koga: bueno al grillo le gusto

Naruto: gracias y por ultimo shun kazami de los peleadores de la batalla bakugan

Shun: no firmo autógrafos a si que callense

Inuyasha: uuuu uuu yo eh visto tu serie!!!!!

Shun: enserio?

Inuyasha: si si si si! Salen peleadores!!!! Uu uuu y también batallas Y SE LLAMA BAKUGAN!!!

Shun: te has dado demasiados golpes en la cabeza?

Inuyasha: bueno cuando era chiquito mi hermano me tiro de la cuna y mi cuan media 17 metros

Hao: eso explica tantas cosas

Naruto: comencemos….el primero en pasar es…Karin

Karin: ejem ejem….YO CANTO! YO CANTO!! YO CANTO!!!

Shun: cero

Soul: 1 por el esfuerzo

Kon: plano

Naruto: plano?

Kon: si me vale mierda si canta bien ella no tiene bubis! No tiene calificación

Yoh: que vamos a hacer los hombres?

Kon:eres un hombre?

Yoh: emm…creo que si…pero estaba pensando que pasaría si yo fura mujer

Hao: no habría diferencia

Yoh: desde ahora en adelante voy a tratar de desarrollar mi lado feminino!!

Naruto: yoh…

Yoh: que?

naruto: bajate del escenario!!!

Yoh: pero podemos pasar nosotros ¿

Hao: hay si porfis porfis!

Naruto: me dan un masaje de pies?

Yoh: no

Naruto: entonces NO!

Hao: ash KID!

Death the kid: si amo hao hermoso precioso magnifico bello ocho perfecto y totalmente simetrico

Hao: dale un masaje de pies a este torpe para que se calle

Death the kid: QUE?! WACALA!!! Digo.. el no es simetrico

Hao: kid si no me obedeces no voy a dejarte cepillar mi cabello de Nuevo

Deah the kid: hay perdón! Si amo hao!

Naruto: siiii bueno pueden empezar

Yoh: ejem ejem piiiiiican pican los mosquitos

Pican con gran dicimulo!

Unos pican en la cara!

Hao: y otros pican en el CU…

Yoh:….ando fui a la colina

Me gritaron pecho tierra

Hao: Como no les hice caso me mandaron a la MIER…

Yoh:….manito toca piano

Con el profesor pirulo!

Cada vez que se agachaba

Hao: le miraban todo el CU..

Yoh:..lpa de un malentendído

Con la maestra cejuta!

Que tenia siete novios

Hao: la jusgaban de ser PU…

Shun: YA … es suficiente

Soul: wow que canción tan grosera

Yoh: claro que NO no dijimos ni una sola grosería

Soul: -100!

Shun: -1000

Kon: planos!!!

Hao: gracias!

Yoh: ok ya vimos que las canciones escritas por L no funcionan

Naruto: uuuuu oye hao tu sirviente tiene manos mágicas

Death the kid: esto apesta a queso añejo y para variar se me están pegando sus asimétricos champiñones en mis deditos limpios

Kon: siguiente

Sasuke: ahora les enseñare verdadero talento

Sasuke: YO SOY UN CACAHUATE! TU ERES UN CACAHUATE! TODOS SOMOS CACAHUATES CACAHUATE CACAHUATE!

Hao: genial ¡ siempre quise ser un cacahuate!

Kenshin: tu eres caca no huate

Shun: 0

Soul: 7

Kon: usualmente le daría un 0 pero por recordarme la importancia de los cacahuates en el mundo 8

Sasuke: ustedes no saben de buena musica

Sesshomaru: TU…

Sasuke: tu? Jeje lo del dinero fue un malentendido lo juro fueron hao y kid me obligaron a apostar o entre los dos me iban a matar lo juro por mi belleza que soy totalmente inocente no fue mi idea yo era pobre no pudia dejar que me hicieran daño….¿me perdonas?-ojos de cachorrito-

Sesshomaru: iba a decirte que dejaste tus calcetines la otra vez que salimos idiota!

Sasuke: oooo jeje eso que dije era una broma enserio! Yo no hice nada de eso jeje verdad que soy buen actor?

Sesshomaru: descuida fui a terapia con neji y me dijo que solo puedo enojarme cada 2 horas y aun no me toca

Sasuke: VOY A VIVIR!

Neji: de hecho ya pasaron 2 horas

Sasuke: VOY A MORIR!

Sesshomaru: voy a contar hasta 3…1…2

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAA! –corre

Sesshomaru: 16 20 … Y 3!!!! Vuelve aquí miserable gusano emo!

Koga: tu hermano no sabe contar?

Inuyasha: es de familia!

Kiba: si ya lo notamos

Naruto: siguiente! KID también entre los dedos

Deaht the kid:……

Orochimaru: You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

Shun: 0!

Hao: huy que duro

Soul: 0 perdon pero creo que me hare una cita con neji después de escucharte

Kon: 10!

Todos: que?

Kon: le daría un cero pero como parece mujer….

Yoh: increíble hao nos gano un gay!

Orochimaru: gracias!

Sesshomaru: me perdi de algo?

Kiba: eso fue rápido

Sesshomaru: sasuke no es el tipo mas rápido de toda la historia del anime

Naruto: y lo…mataste?

Sesshomaru: a el no a sus hijos si

hao: no entendí….

Yoh se acerca a el oido de hao

Hao: AU…jaja yo quería ver eso

Naruto: como sea siguen ustedes

Koga: ejem ejem….inuyasha tu empiezas

Inuyasha: por que yo?

Koga: por que asi nos lo distribuimos!

Inuyasha: cual es mi motivación

Kiba: olvidala solo canta!

Inuyasha: pero no puedo contar sin motivaciones decir para que cantar si me voy a callar? Para que bañarme si me voy a ensuciar? Para que vivir si me voy a morir?

Kiba: no te pongas emo!

Inuyasha: lo se pero ¿Qué es la existencia? De donde venimos?

Koga: eres mayor de 18 años?

Inuyasha: si

Koga: luego te digo

Shun: si no van a cantar mejor lárguense

Kiba: grasias inutarado

Inuyasha:no ya enserio de donde vienen los bebes?

Naruto: solo faltan los compañeros de akatsuki deidara y saori

Deidara y sasori: te odio yo y tu a mi nuestra amistad es lo peor con un fuerte golpe te mando al hospital y después al funeral!

Shun: mmm… 5

Soul: 10 me gusta la agresividad

Kon: 10 por la hermosa chica rubia

Deidara: soy….

Sasori: si es una mujer

Deidara: pero!

Sasori: quieres que nos ponga 0?

Naruto: bueno eso deja a deidara y a sasori en las finales para ganar un premio muy jugoso y puntos y ellos competirán contra un cantante misterioso que logro calificación perfecta con nuestros 3 jueces

Naruto: deidara, sasori ustedes van primero

Deidara: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Sasori: Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Shun: 6

Soul: 9

Kon: 10

Naruto: bueno es hora de que salga el mejor cantante de tokyo tv…TOBI

Deidara: TOBI!?

L: tobi!

Naruto: si tobi los derroto a todos con una calificación perfecta de 30

Tobi: wiiii

Naruto; tobi canta!

Taobi: UN ELEFANTE SE BALANCEABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA COMO VEIA QUE RESISTIA FUERON A LLMAR A OTRO ELEFANTE…

5 ELEFANTES DESPUES

Shun: el…tiene una voz hermosa WAAAAAA 10

Soul: me gustan los elefantes 10

Kon: 10 por nomas

Naruto: tobi aquí tienes tu premio una dotación de 900 litros de jugo!

Itachi: jugo!?

Naruto: dije que era un premio jugoso

Tobi: siiiiii …un minuto! No me gusta el jugo de naranja me gusta el de manzana! A la basura-los tira-

Kenshin: que perdida de tiempo y de cítricos

Anna: vámonos a dormir

Naruto: si pero creo que olvidamos algo

A DOS CUADRAS EN EL ASTA BANDERA DE UNA ESCUELA

Sasuke: por favo! Aprendi la lección bájenme ya! Waaaaaa ya no siento mis partes! A mis chones ya no les sirve el elástica BUAAAA

CONTINUARA---

**Pobre sasuke**

**Me gusta el juego de naranja pinche tobi**

**Jeje no entendí ni madres de lo que dijo sesshomaru pero ya que!**

**Cuidensen hasta la próxima!**


	16. akatsuki bebes

Capitulo 15: AKATSUKI BEBÈS parte 1

Naruto: sasuke aquí esta tu bolsa de hielo!

Sasuke: gracias eh! Y gracias por dejarme 12 horas colgando de mis clazones

Naruto: no te preocupes orochimaru dijo que tenia el remedio para ti

Sasuke: OH no el NO!

Orochimaru: sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun!

Sasuke: aaaaaaaa-sale corriendo-

Naruto: de lujo pelea de jotos! Wiiii-se va corriendo con ellos

Mientras tanto

Tobi: wiiiii que divertido es usmear en el laboratorio de orochimaru cuando el no esta!

Tobi: emmm… que fue lo que el líder le dijo a tobi para venir aquí

FLASH BACK

Pain: TOBI VE POR SAKE, COPAS Y 3 CHICAS EN BIKINI!

Tobi: o si!...emmmm que demonios es un sake!....uuu debe se esto!-toma una botella…

Deidara: tobi trajiste el sake?

Tobi: si deidara sempai!

Líder: pues que esperan! A beber

Hidan: con una p#t porquería paame esa cosa deidara

Deidara: nel! Es mia

Pain: claro que no es mia!

Todos se pelean por ella y como en 2 segundo se la terminan

Tobi: que bueno que tobi hace tan felices a sus amigos! Es mas todavía queda un poco! –se toma las gotas que habían quedado-

Itachi: voy a fastidiar a sasuke

Líder: voy a ver big brother

Kauzu: yo voy a contar el dinero

Hidan: y yo me voy a resar jashin-sama por que quien no le resa es un p#t cA&r0n mama#o que ch!Ng a su rep#t!s!m mdr€!!!!

Kisame: a caso no es adorable?

2 HORAS DESPUES…

Itachi: eres gay!

Sasuke: no soy gay!

Itachi: eres gay!

Sasuke: no soy gay

Itachi: eres gay!

Sasuke: no soy gay!

Itachi: eres gay!

Sasuke: no soy gay

Itachi: eres gay!

Sasuke: no soy gay!

Itachi: eres gay!

Sasuke: no soy gay

Itachi: eres gay!

Sasuke: CUANDO VA A CABER EN TU DIMINUTO Y MICROSCOPICO CEREBRO QUE YO NO SOY GAY!!!...itachi …itachi?-sasuke mira hacia abajo y ver que su hermano se ha convertido en un bebé

Itachi bebé: eres…gay!

Sasuke: aaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto: ahora que sasuke…..WAAAA un bebé QUE LINDO ES!

Sasuke: NO TU NO ENTIENDES! El es itachi

Naruto: no juegues no puede ser itachi es decir itachi es mas grande mas arrugado mas feo

Itachi bebé: eres..gay!

Naruto: aaaaa tienes razón si es itachi …pero como..?

Sasuke: si lo supiera crees que te estaría preguntando

VAN A LA HABITACION DE LOS AKATSUKIS

Sasuke: por que esta todo oscuro?

Naruto: crees que kakuzu gastaría en ilumacion?-enciende la luz-

Sasuke y naruto: 

Naruto se le sube a sasuke al ver que todos los akatsukis se han convertido en bebés

Sasuke: que hacemos?!

Naruto: no se!

Sasuke: ya se ¡ tomamos todos los bebés y los tiramos a la basura y luego finjimos como si nada hubiera pasado

Naruto: y comeremos ramen?

Sasuke: NO!

Naruto: entonces no!

Sasuke: hay por Dios

Naruto: ya se utilizaremos a los bebés para que los demás personajes ganen puntos

Sasuke: y por que quieres ayudarlos?

Naruto: no pero no se que mas ponerle …Y ESTOY ABURRIDO ¡ vamos ayudame a cargarlos!

Sasuke: ok….1….2…3 (SE CONTAR!) uff! Creo que alguien…dejo una sorpresita en su pañal!

naruto: si…emmmm …tu cárgalo

sasuke: siempre me dan el trabajo de la tierra pero ahora me dieron el de la mierda!

Naruto: cállate y vámonos pero primeros necesito saber una cosa

Orochimaru: bebés JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Naruto: no es divertido solo necesito sabe en cuanto tiempo dejan de ser bebés?

Orochimaru: jajaja yo diría que como 24 horas pero si quieres yo puedo hacer que se sientan como mayores…..si me entiendes

Naruto: emmm no gracias y por mi salud mejor me largo de aquí….

Naruto: ATENCION EL RETO DE HOY SERA DIFERENTE! Tendrán que cuidar a estos lindos adorables,inocentes , tranquilos bebés que nada tienen que ver con los akatsuki ni con itachi ni con hidan ni con…-sasuke le da un codazo-

Naruto: au! Bueno yo los selecciono emm…. Yoh tu vas a cuidar a setzu

Yoh: estas bromeando ya he visto naruto ese tipo se come a la gente

Naruto: hay por favor no te hara nada!

Yoh: juras que no me morderá?

Naruto: lo juro!

Yoh: ya que vámonos niño planta

Naruto: hao kisame es todo tuyo

Hao: un bebé tiburón SIMEPRE QUISE TENER UNO! Pero por razones fisiológicas y genéticas nunca podre tenerlo

Kisame bebé: eres raro

Hao: LO SE!!!!

Naruto: koga sesshomaru, inuyasha y kiba ya que los cuarto comparten un mismo cerebro los 4 van a cuidar a sasori

Inuyasha: un bebé waaaa que lindo es!

Sesshomaru: estas bromeando es la cosa mas horrorosa que eh visto

Koga: que no era tu grano?

Sesshomaru: también!

Kiba: ok MARCADO DINAMICO AE……

Naruto: hey !

Kiba: oye me hisiste hacerme en mis pantalones

Naruto: no lo quiero orinado masticado golpeado pateado cortado bofeteado o muerto! Deidara tu vas con L

L: si si si si si ¡ te enseñare el arte de comerte una tonelada de dulces en 30 segundos sin vomitar

Deidara bebé: …ARTE….

Naruto: pain se queda conmigo konan tu vas con rukia e hidan y kakuzu igual como es muy divertido verlos pelear se iran con…neji e itachi se quedara con…..

Sasuke: por favor soy el único familiar que tiene pienso que debería quedármelo yo

Naruto: ok!

Sasuke: jejeje idiota….ahora que itachi es un bebésera mas fácil acesinarlo!

Itachi bebé: eres gay!

Sasuke: vaya desde pequeño raro y fastidioso

Yoh: em… que se supone que coma este tipo aparte de carne humana

Len tao: lei en una revista que las plantas como el comen insectos

Hao: en serio?

Len tao: que? Lo de los isectos?

Hao: no. Que sepas leer

Len tao: eres un….

Hao: VAMONOS KISAME no te juntes con esta chusma ¡

Kisame bebé: CHUSMA CHUSMA PRRR

YOH: BUENO INSECTOS? EMM… SUENA UN POCO ASQUEROSO ya se los dulces de hao a todos les gustan los dulces

Yoh: solo me subo a esta escalera..me pongo encima de ti y te doy el dulce en la boca y….AAAAAA-se cae-

Setzu bebé: COMIDA!

Yoh: aaaaaa-se sube a una lámpara que colgaba sobre el techo!

Setzu bebé: comida!

Yoh: esto…va a tardar

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Hao: esto va a ser taaaan divertido te dejare aquí mientras yo y el emo patético limpiamos el baño

Sasuke: jejeje finalmente..-toma un kunai-

Itachi bebé: uuuuu bonita cosa puntiaguda ¿me la prestas?

Sasuke: jeje de hecho va a ser tuya por que yo!

Hao:sasuke ven a ayudarme con el estúpido baño que esta mas puerco que nada ¡

Sasuke: enseguida voy solo voy a matar a mi hermano..digo a cauidarlo!

Hao: puedes cuidarlo aquí!

Sasuke: ya te dije que ya voy!

Hao: pues ya ven

Sasuke: dame un segundo!...en que estaba? A si MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA muere hermano

Hao: CON UNA CHINGADA SASUKE VENA ACA O TE RETARE A UNA PELEA SHAMAN!

Sasuke: pero yo no se como se hacen esas peleas

Hao: ese es el punto!

Sasuke: ASH! Ya que –toma a itachi y se va al baño-

Sasuke: ya llegue pedazo de MIERcoles

Hao: MIRA SASUKE MI BEBE ES AZUL!

Sasuke: hao sabes que ese va a crecer siendo un horrible tiburón de 2 metros totalmente maligno y despreciable y que solo estará a si durante 24 horas

Hao: CRECEN TAN RAPIDO!

Sasuke: aquí te quedas itachi y no te muevas hasta que te haya matado digo..aniquilado..digo..LO QUE SEA!

Itachi bebé: esta bien

Hao: mira kisame tienes un nuevo amigo!-lo pone en el suelo junto a itachi-

Kisame bebé: hola

itachi bebé: hola

kisame bebé: TIENES ARRUGAS!

Itachi bebé: ERES AZUL!

Kisam bebé: QUE TIENES ARRUGAS!

Itachi bebé: QUE ERES AZUL!

Kisame bebé: QUE TIENES ARRUGAS!

Itachi bebé: QUE ERES AZUL!

Kisame bebé: me caes bien!

Itachi bebé: tu también!

Kisame bebé: seamos amigos

Itachi bebé: siiiiii!

Hao: mira! Se llevan bien

Sasuke: tu destapa tu baño….

Mientras tanto….

Deidara bebé: que es arte?

L: emmm…. Como te explico?...el arte es algo como…un gran "bang"

Deidara bebé: bang….ME GUSTA EL BANG!

L: me refiero a una cosa que hace una gran "explosión" por ejemplo mis dulces en mis estomago!

Deidara: EXPLOSIONES…..

Tobi bebé : por que nadie elige a tobi?-gateando-

Tobi bebé: DEIDARA SEMPAI!

Deidara bebé: AAAAAAA

L: ¿Qué?

Deidara bebé: atrás!

L: mira!

Tobi bebé: lo se! Tobi es adorable

L: MIRA UNA PALETA!-le chupa la mascara-

L: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA SABE A MIERDA! Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí yo soy un cryenete en la justicia a si que el será tu hermano!

Deidara: NO NO EL NO!

Tobi: DEIDARA NII-SAN!

Tobi: tobi quiere un helado!

L: yo igual

Deidara bebé: yo me quiero morir

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Sasori bebé: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru: aaaa ya cállenlo si lo escucho mas voy a reventar!

Kiba: deja de quejarte

Inuyasha: por dios lleva 2 horas llorando

Kiba: tal vez tenga hambre?

Inuyasha: no lo se trate de darle de mis galletas…

Sesshomaru: y?

Inuyasha: se las comio me vomito en la cara y se rio de mi

Kiba: jajajajaja ejem ejem….tal vez tal vez ya se quiere ir a dormir

Sesshomaru: no ya lo intente

Inuyasha: y?

Sesshomaru: me empezó a arrojar peluches y me trague por error un patito de hule y ahora cada vez que hablo hago un *chirrido* cada vez que *chirrido* hablo

Kiba: entonces cállate..emmm… KOGA!

Koga: que?

Kiba: que tiene este mocoso

Koga: a ver…mmmm….-lo pesa-

Koga: aja….-lo huele-

Koga: muy interesante –lo lame-

Koga: WAC ¡ ya se que tiene!

Koga: inuyasha toallita humeda!

Inuyasha: aquí esta ¡

Koga: pañal limpio

Sesshomaru: *chirrido* pañal limpio!

Koga: seguritos!

Kiba: emmm.. emm.. los puse por aquí!

Koga: quieres MATAR A ESTE NIÑO! Lo estoy perdiendo!

Kiba: ya aquí están

Koga: fue todo un excito! Solo necesitaba que lo cambiaran

Kiba: wow como lo supiste?

Koga: fácil –se baja la falda y trae un pañal de adulto-

Inuyahsa: esto puede deformar mi cerebrito

Koga: no hay problema me los he estado cambiando yo solito desde hace un laaargo tiempo

Sesshomaru: ayer?

Koga: cállate!

Koga: kiba desaste del pañal sucio-se lo da

Kiba: WAAA QUE ASCO!- lo avienta y le cae a inuyasha

Inuyasha: (con el pañal en la cara) ESTOY CIEGO ¡ ESTOY CIEGO!-lo arroja por la ventana

Death the kid: que bueno que el amo hao me dio el dia libre aaaa hoy es un gran dia totalmente simetrico! Las flores son simetricas, las hojas son simetricas el aire es tan puro!

Death the kid: si es tan puro que hay que dar una buena exalacion y…-e cae el pañal sucio de sasori en la cara-

Death the kid: chocolate caducado asimetrico…

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Rukia: vine a devolverte a tu maldita mocosa

Naruto: no tienes por que decir esas cosas tan terribles enfrente de ella!

Rukia: esa mocosa no ha cusado mas que problemas

Flash back…

Konan bebé:por que estas tan fea?

Rukia: ….

Konan: por que estas tan plana?

Rukia: …….

Konan bebé: la chica de tu anime de pelo naranja tiene mas que tu

Rukia:escucha niña tonta! No me interesan esas cosas bien?!

Konan bebé: por que estas tan ….

5 minutos después

Konan callendo desde una ventana

Naruto: como quieras MADRE DESOBLIGADA ¡

Naruto: no te preocupes konnan yo cuidare de ti!

Konnan bebé: por que estas tan feo?

Naruto: ….

Konnan: por que estas tan plano?

Naruto: waaaaaaaaaaaaa vete a jugar con pain

Pain bebé: SI LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Naruto: tanta maldad pura en un niño tan chiquito?

Mientras tanto

Neji: eso que? Fui al único al que le tocaron 2!

Hidan bebé: eres un p#t

Kakuzu: cierto no vales ni un centavo!

Neji: me estoy desesperando…

Kakuzu e hidan: jejejejeje

Neji: oh! No no me miren con esos ojos!

Neji: NO NO AAAAAAAAAA!

CONTINURA….

**NEJI! O_O**

**DESCUIDEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NADIE MUERE! (O AL MENOS NO MUCHOS)**

**JAJAJA POBRE KID a nadie le gusta el "chocolate asimétrico" **

**CREEN QUE ITACHI VIVA ESTANDO EN LAS GARRAS MANICURADAS DE SASUKE?**

**Bueno**

**De una vez aviso! Voy a actualizar mañana ok?**

**Bueno cuídense bay**


	17. akatsuki bebes 2

Capitulo 17: Akatsuki bebes parte 2

Neji: AAAAAAAA YA BAJENME!

Hidan bebé: piñata piñata!

Kakuzu bebé : pero no esta relleno de dulces

Hidan bebé: no pero esta relleno de sangre eh intestinos

Kakuzu bebé: aaaaaa OK!

Hidan bebé: wiiii-le da con un palo

Neji: OH NO NO! EN LA CARA NO!! SOY ACTOR! WAAAA-sonidos de golpes

MIENTRAS TANTO

Setzu bebé: tengo hambre

Yoh: yo también pero s me bajo de aquí yo sere comida!

Setzu: baja!

Yoh: NUNCA!

Len tao: crei que ibas a encontrar tu lado femenino?

Yho: tienes razón esta es una gran oportunidad para demostrar que puedo ser una buena madre.

Len tao: las madres siempre dicen que sus hijos son lindos aun cuando sean tan feos como rock lee

Yoh: setzu eres …eres mi lindo hijito ay que asco

Len tao: no le digas eso es solo un bebé!

Yoh: pero es que no se parece a mi el es feo ¡ flojo! Molesto! ….

Len tao: si claro …no se pareceeen en nadita

Yoh: bueno…setzu se un buen niño y no me comas

Setzu bebé: de acuerdo!

Yoh: voy a bajar…baje wiiii me respeta

Setzu: sigo teniendo hambre!

Yoh: voy a prepara algo

Len tao: si como sabes cocinar

Yoh: puedo improvisar

20 minutos después

Yoh: termine LEN PRUEBALO

Len tao: estas pendejo? Pruébalo tu

Yoh: no…muy arriesgado DIGO….horo horo te dice cara de bebé feo a si que yo creo que tienes cierto conocimiento en comida de bebé

Len tao: trae aca –lo preuba-

Len tao: WAAAAAC QUE ASCO!

Yoh: hay que directo

Len tao: que tiene? los calcetines de itachi?

Yoh: oye ese ingrediente es seceto!

(para que se sepa en este fic itachi es campeón mundial de calcetines sudados )

Setzu: sabe rico!

Len tao: debes estar bromeando

Yoh: ya ves? Se hay alguien que aprecia mi arte culinario

Len tao: el pure de calcetines?

Yoh: sip

Len tao: que estoy haciendo aquí?

Yoh:estoy tan solo…

Len tao: me voy

Mientras tanto

Sasuke: ven itachi vamos a bañarte

Itachi bebé: yo me quería quedar a jugar con kisame ¡

Sasuke: callete y metete al agua

Itachi bebé: esta fría………ya no wiiiii( esta parte la dejo a la elección de sus mentes)

Sasuke: a si…me pregunto que pasara si tiro este tostador al agua donde estas nadando tan inocentemente

Itachi: no lo se…

Sasuke: pues veamos muajajajaja!-tira un tostador al agua y no sucede nada

Sasuke: que?...a ver sacate!-saca a itachi del agua-

Sasuke: que demonios…-toca el agua-

Sasuke: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-se electrocuta- todo esto es por culpa de MACLOVIO JACKSON!

Itachi: Michael Jackson?

Sasuke: lo que sea!

Sasuke: ahora si maldito itachi

Itachi bebé: yo quehice?

Sasuke: por que no te mueres?

Itachi: no lo se

Sasuke : que tengo que hacer para matarte! Usar UN ARMA DE DESTRUCCION MASIVA?!

LISTA DE ARMAS DE DESTRUCCION MASIVA:

L

Misil atomico

Bomba de kunai

Neji cuando no hay jamon en el refrigerador

Tobi

Yogurt caducado

Los calcetines sucios de itachi

Itachi: y si me arrojas de un edificio?

Sasuke: esa es una….muy brillante idea

En el techo….

Sasuke: listo?

Itachi: wiiiii

Sasuke: haya va!

Itachi:-callendo- wiiiiiiii

Abajo…

Death the kid: aaaa después de limpiarme el chocolate por fin ira a disfrutar mi dia!-le cae itachi encima-

Death the kid: por que presiento que un ser asimétrico quiere matarme

Itachi: wiiii

Sasuke: este tipo por que no se muere!

Sasuke: probemos otra cosa

Itachi: toda tu familia es igual a ti?

Sasuke: emm… si excepto tu…

Itachi: los matare! Maldito pedazo de….

Sasuke: un minuto entonces es mi culpa que mataras al clan

Itachi: los matare para librar este mundo de los emos!!!

Sasuke: estoy harto! Naruto!

Naruto: que?

Sasuke: ten! Es todo tuyo ya no lo soporto

Itachi bebé: eres gay!

Naruto: no vamos a empezar de nuevo…bueno al menos yoh….

Len tao: todo tuyo-le trae a setzu-

Naruto: donde esta yoh?

Setzu bebé: (eructo)

Naruto:oooo…espero que tenga seguro de vida

Naruto: ustedes 2 vayan a jugar con pain y konan….

MIENTRAS TANTO

Inuyasha: ok! Esta vez si te ganare!

Sasori:??

Inuyasha: ooo demonios me volvió a ganar!

Kiba: que juegas

Inuyasha: estoy jugando gato con sasori

Kiba: 807663639876236354 a 0!?

Inuyasha: es astuto…sabes que voy al árbol ..digo al baño tu vele dando de comer a sasori

5 horas después…

Inuyasha: aaaaa ya libere a willy!

Inuyasha: 

Koga: ahora que

Inuyasha: señor yogurt!

Sasori: esa cosa sabia feo

Inuyasha: kiba!

Kiba: que?

Inuyasha: SASORI SE COMIO AL SEÑOR YOGURT!

Kiba: y que? Yo se lo di me dijiste que le diera de comer ¡

Inuyasha: pero el señor yogurt por que el era tan joven waaaaaaaa

Koga: na de por si ya estaba caducado!

Inuyasha: era mi amigo

Koga: pues que chido por que te toca cidar a sasori

Inuyasha: vente MATA YOGURTS!

5 minutos depues…

Inuyasha: hola!

Sesshomaru: por que volviste*chirrido* tan rápido

Inuyasha: después de meditarlo mucho descubri que que el señor yogurt jamas ubiera querido que matara a sasori por venganza ...

Sesshomaru: *chirrido* ya enserio por que?

Inuyasha: por que no quería terminar como sasuke …asi que decidi que desde ahora en adolente declaro que voy a proteger a este mocoso para que no tenga la suerte del señor yogurt

Kiba: aja..y?

Inuyasha: Y LO ENTERRE EN EL JARDIN!

Koga: a lo enterraste en el jardín…LO ENTERRASTE EN EL JARDIN!?

Inuyasha: asi estaría seguro

Kiba: quitate!-escarba-lo encontré!

Koga: desde ahora en adelante yo lo voy a cuidar!

2 minutos después

Koga:hola!

Sesshomaru: crei que lo ibas a cuidar*chirrido*

Koga: lo se pero lo deje viendo pinocho y ahí se quedo

Inuyasha: pinocho! Genial yo quiero verla!-se mete a un cuarto

1 hora después

Kiba: voy a ver como esta el bebé y el mas el bebé

Kiba: WAAAAAAAAAA

Koga: que?

Kiba: inuyasha que hisiste!?

Inuyasha: el quiso jugar a pinocho!-con una sierra en la mano

Sasori el bebé (cabeza): hola

Kiba: hay NOS VAN A MATAR!

Inuyasha: ash se repara!-le pega un brazo al cuerpo

Kiba: crees poder armarlo?

Inuyasha: claro!

2 minutos después

Inuyasha: termine

Koga: idiota parece un títere!

Sesshomaru: sabes que *chirrido* voy a devolverlo

Kiba: es mi hijo y aquí se queda además necesitamos esos puntos

Koga: emm… kiba …ya se fue

Inuyasha: maldito padre desobligado

Se van tras el

Naruto: wow que le hisieron?

Sesshomaru: no lo quieres saber

Kiba: maldito cara de grano ivamos a ganar

Koga: no quedabe L?

Naruto: ocurrió un explosión y…pues yo me los quede

Kiba: y L?

Naruto: tendrá una buena funeraria

Sesshomaru: no creo que ustedes *chirrido* ubieran querido cambiar pañales toda la vida

Koga: ya deja de hablar ese maldito patito de hule que tienes en la garganta ya me esta hartando

Rukia: yo se lo saco…voltéate que al cabo yo fui veterinaria cuando me despidieron

Sesshomaru: juras que no me dolerá?

Rukia: no…no te dolerá un poco

Sesshomaru: fiuu

Rukia: te dolerá mucho!

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? No no no! –rukia le pega en la espalda y escupe el patito

Sesshomaru: (en el piso): creo..que me…rompiste algo

Koga: mi patito!

Sasuke: ya no lo SOPORTO! ESTE MOCOSO ES IDESTRUCTIBLE!

Itachi: quiero a mi osito!

Kiba: jajaja huy si que peligroso

Sasuke: es en serio!

Hao: tengan-le entrega a kisame-

Naruto: te rindes?

Hao: no. Me llamo seguridad social DICEN QUE SOY DEMASIADO PELIGROSO PARA TENER UN BEBE! Y yo no quiero ser un peligro a si que adiós

Yoh: y de una vez tengan a su estúpida planta que….TRATO DE COMERME COMO 50 VECES

Hao: aaaaa ¿Por qué…?

Yoh: yo que se! Esta chiflado

Hao: no. Por que no te comio!?

Yoh: put….

Naruto: un minuto itachi kisame sasori tobi deidara pain konnan setzu …faltan hidan y kakuzu…significa que neji gano

Neji: los abria entregado antes pero no me podía desatar…gane? WIIIII

Naruto: si ganaste un punto y tu porcetanje es de….menos mil entonces ahora tienes menos novecientos noventa y nueve

Neji: y que gane! Vamos a celebrar con sake!

Naruto: si!

4 horas después…

pain: no puedo creer que nos hayamos convertido en bebes

tobi: tobi tampoco

deidara: jeje yo hasta hoy supe por que sasori no danna era una marioneta sabia que lo habían criado animales pero esos!? Jaja eso fue excelente!

Sasori: yo no soy animal deidara ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al bebedero de porcelana

Tobi: sasori es mitad humano mitad marioneta y mitad perro? (1 ½?)

Itachi: vamos por sake

Konnan:emmmm…

Pain: que?...POR DIOS!

Todos los anime excepto akatsuki eran bebes.

Kisame: vámonos!

Itachi: hay por dios ellos nos cuidaron..ademas gracias y mi joto hermano y a el maniático de cabello largo kisame y yo nos conocimos

Pain: es cierto…bueno al menos hay que dejarles comida

Tobi: (atado) wiiii por fin podre saber si tengo sabor a gallina

Continuara…

**Bueno no creo que tobi salga vivo de esta **

**Pero bueno…**

**Termine mi semana de exámenes wiiiii**

**Y mi minima calificación fue 9 (o al menos eso creo todavía no me dan mi promedio n_nU)**

**Da lo mismo al menos si me alcanza para que no me quiten la lap top jajaja**

**Bueno **

**Se cuidan**


	18. la prueba

Capitulo 18: la prueba

Hao: helado!

Horo horo : sabes yoh preferiría tener mil veces mas a tu hermano que a mi hermana

Sasuke: yo no se como mi hermano solo duerme y eructa!

Yoh: si lo quieren se los regalo!

Hao: eso…no era helado!

Sasuke: no …quédatelo

Naruto: puta maquina de dulces se trago mi billete!

Yoh: uu que mal..tu dinero

Naruto: no se lo acabo de robar a sasuke

Sasuke: ash pues ya que atoraste mi ultimo billete voy a tratar de sacar el dulce-le pega a la maquina-

Sasuke: puta! Maquina de dulces se trago el billete que me robo naruto!-le da una patada y del techo le cae kiba encima-

Sasuke: mi…espalda

Kiba: estoy vivo! Que bien-le cae koga encima

Sasuke: mi…trasero

Kiba: mi …espalda

Koga: ¡que bueno que cae sobre estos jotos tan suavecitos!-le cae inuyasha encima-

Sasuke:me van a dejar como tortilla…

Koga: me gustan las tortillas!

Kiba :le dije a inuyasha que no jugara con el martillo eléctrico …

Inuyasha: wiii-le cae sesshomaru encima-

Kiba: chingado dejen de caerse por el puto agujero!

Sesshomaru: no habia un emo debajo de todos?

Sasuke:-saca la cabeza- siento como una tonelada encima de mi!

Hao: no…no es una tonelada KID!-chasque los dedos-

Death the kid: si amo hao!-saca una calculadora

Death the kid: a ver 80 kilos de sesshomaru + 75 kilos de inuyasha + 73 kilos de koga + 42 de kiba…

Kiba: me estas diciendo enclenque?!

Death the kid: ah! Perdón me equivoque!

Kiba: aja…

Death the kid: SON 32!

Kiba: cierra la bocota death the kid!

Sasuke: no respire…

Koga: cierto..ejem ejem…sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: mande

Koga inuyasha kiba y sasuke: MUEVELE!

Sesshomaru: hay voy hay voy pues-se quita-

Kiba: mierda me dejaron como a neji después de que tenten lo atrapara espiando en el baño

Neji vendado de todo el cuerpo conectado a un respirador artificial

L: hola!

Naruto: emm… L? crei que estabas muerto

L: no..despues de la explosión me desmaye..no mori ESTE MUNDO NECESITA MAS QUE UNA EXPLOSION ATOMICA PARA DESACERSE DE L!!

Naruto:bueno ya va empezar otra prueba

Len tao: NO BEBES DE NUEVO NO!

Naruto: claro que no vamos a hacer una prueba de coeficiente intelectual o una de esas cosas que manda la sociedad de educación

Soul: y eso como que para que?

Naruto: nos van a dar 5 becas para una universidad o algo como eso

Kon: entoces será hacer un examen ja que fácil!

naruto: a si pues pasalos

Len tao: que! ahora?

Naruto: claro la novela empieza a las 3 y no me la voy a perder! Además yo también tengo que contestarla!

Sesshomaru: emm.. tengo un problema ¿con que se supone que lo voy a resolver? No puedo escribir ya que ESO!-volteando a ver a rukia- me rompió el único brazo que tengo

Rukia: que? Te saque ese patito de hule!

Sesshomaru: si y a cambio me rompiste todos los huesos,ligamentos , articulaciones y musculos de mi brazo!

Naruto: hazlo con la boca con los pies hasta con el homoplato! Pero hazlo!

Hao: no entiendo nada

Kakashi: y que ni se les ocurra copiar cada examen es diferente..¿alguna pregunta?

Hao levanta la mano?

Kakashi: que?

Hao: cuanto es 1+ 1?

Kakashi: 70!

Hao: gracias!

Kakashi: comienzen!

L: ya termine!

Kakashi: a penas paso un segundo!

L: lo se pero ya termine

Kakashi: a ver…-lo ve-

Kakashi:L

L: SI?

Kakashi: en todas las respuestas dice SANDWICH DE MERMELADA!

L: lo se AMO LOS SANDWICHES DE MERMELADA!

Kakashi. Quien es el padre de la patria: sándwich de mermelada cual es la raíz cuadrada de 5683953: sándwich de mermelada dibuja brevemente el universo alterno: un montos de pequeños sanwiches girando alrededor de un sándwich enorme ¡

L: si pero..si se fija ese sándwich tiene mantequilla de maní adentro !

Kakashi: tenia que ser…LARGO DE AQUÍ!

L: wiiiii

Hao: mierda cuanto es uno mas uno! AAAA pensar duele1 por eso nunca lo hago!

Kakashi: ya que estas tan ansioso por hablar dame tu examen

Hao: esperen no eh terminado!

Kakashi: vete con L

Naruto:- haciendo un avioncito- jejejeje-lo avienta y le cae a sasuke

Sasuke: oye tu cabeza de CU…

Kakashi: ejem ejem…

Sasuke: no pero yo y el…naruto fue quie..yo..-le quita su examen- noooooo

Naruto: jajajajajaja-

Kakashi: tu también

Naruto: pero …no puedes probarlo!

Kakashi: escribiste tu nombre en tu examen por todos lados

Naruto. Jeje parecía una buena idea al principio

Hao: voy a reprobar! Jamás eh reprobado nada en mi vida más que japonés matematicas ingles civismo educación física tecnología diseño física biología historia química algebra aritmética y una cosa rara que empezaba con i

Sasuke: inteligencia?

Hao: si si eso!

Death the kid : me rindo si el amo hao se va yo también!

Kakashi: dame tu examen y sal de aquí

Death the kid: sabe…ustedes es un ¡"!·$·##€#~456&/&(·$"%·$%&%##€¬¬¬!

Kakashi: ¡!!

Hidan: has aprendido bien alumno…

Death the kid: gracias maestro!

Kakashi: donde esta tu examen!?

Kiba: se me antojo!

Kakashi: te lo comiste?

Kiba: que? Yo solia comerme mi tarea en la escuela!

Kakashi: fuera!

Kiba: waaaa

Kakashi: bien se acabo el tiempo

Koga: pero eswpere puedo corregirlo ¡

Kakashi: dame eso- los recoge todos-

Soul: daaaa ni quien quiera una estúpida beca! Te iran ir a la escuela! Y te hraran leer muchos libros y levantarte temprano…pero tendrías de comer todos los días y te pagarían m ejor y no tendrías que vivir en un apestosos edificio!

Naruto: cállate

Sasuke: si es obvio que hasta yo reprobé

Sesshomaru: voy por cereal!

Naruto: no hay leche

Sesshomaru:daaaaa…usare soda!

Naruto: bueno a fin de cuentas ya estoy acostumbrado a reprobar!

Kakashi: naruto…tu tienes una beca!

Naruto: yo?!

Sasuke: el?

Hao: ella?

Naruto: soy inteligente?

Kakashi: no sacaste 1 pregunta bien de 100 y al parecer no iras solo L inuyasha hao y horo horor te acompañaran

L: jaja le dije que no cuestinara EL PODER DEL SANDWICH DE MERMELADA!

Kakashi: de hecho la única respuesta bien que tuviste fue la que decía dibuje un sándwich de mermelada y naruto saco bien la de escriba la palabra ramen

L: voy a la escuela wiiii

Kakashi: pero al parecer necesitamos la autorización de alguien que este a cargo de ustedes

L: pero yo ni se donde están mis padre y mi asistente esta muerto

Kakashi: no se dijeron que llamarían a un agente para llevárselos

Koga: kiba!

Kiba: que?

Koga: no me lo vas a creer

Kiba: encontraste tu cerebro?

Koga: emm… no

Kiba: y cual es el problema

Koga: no encuentro mis calcetines! Mis puntas del cabello están abiertas mis ojos están muy juntos!...

Kiba: en primera tu no usas zapatos en segunda van 3 meses que no te bañas y en 4º YO QUE CULPA TENGO QUE TE DIBUJARAN DEFORME! Al grano!

Koga: a si inuyasha va ir a la universidad!

Kiba: no seas idiota hasta mi trasero podría sacafr mayor puntaje que el

Koga: es enserio naruto saco 1 de 100 L 1 de 100 neji no lo pudo contestar por que esta paralitico sesshomaru y rukia sacaron 7 de 100 pero eso fue rukia estaba copiando del libro de respuestas se las pasoa sesshomaru para compensar lo de su brazo y kakashi se los anulo tu te comiste tu examen y yo 0 hao saco 100 de 100? Death the kid menos 100 soul menos 99 len tao 0 horo horo 99 sasuke 0 kon menos 10000 y byakuya ½

Kiba: y tu como sabes?

Koga: le robe los resultados a kakashi mientras daba su discurso de eres un perro estúpido bla bla bla…

Kiba: koga debes devolverlo!

Koga: esta bien lo hare… pero el reloj no! Es de los buenos y tampoco el kunai

Kiba: ash estas paranico dejame ver eso….

Kiba: …-desmayo.

Koga: te dije que el idiota nos habia ganado

Suena el teléfono…

Koga: hola?

¿??: buenas tardes señor

Koga: mi nombre no es señor me llamo koga!

¿??: bueno…yo soy la agente para la entrada de su compañero inuyasha a la universidad

Koga: ese idiota no ira a ninguna universidad!

¿??: disculpe pero tengo entendido que hay 2 perros mas con usted y todos tienen que estar de acuerdo para que inuyasha no entre a nuestras instituciones

Kiba: dame eso!-le quita el teléfono-

Kiba: hola?

¿?: buenas tardes disculpe usted esta de acuerdo en que inuyasha vaya a la universidad?

Kiba: emm… no inuyasha hace todo a lo estúpido a si que no creo que el…NO Y PUNTO!

¿??: se que su hermano mayor esta al cuidado del joven inuyasha

Kiba:ash cuando necesitamos al pendejo de sesshomaru no esta koga!!!

Koga: que?

Kiba: ve a buscar al cara de grano!

Koga: pero no crees que si va a darle una patada en el trasero a inuyasha?

Kiba: que?

Koga: piénsalo! Tu crees que sesshomaru no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta para desacerse de inuyasha?

Kiba: mierda! Imita su voz!

Koga: hay…ya que!

Koga: ejem ejem!...ESCUCHEME VIEJA ZORRA SI USTED VA A ENVIAR A MI HERMANO A NINGUNA PUTA ESCUELA DE MIERDA-Kiba tapa el telfono-

Kiba:es sesshomaru…NO HIDAN! Se mas sutil

Koga: ejem ejem…escuche señorita mi hermano se queda aquí aunque fue muy amabe su oferta-kiba tapa el teléfono-

Kiba: no tan sutil!

Koga: ash!...mire señora! En primera ese maldito es un idiota en segunda tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar hablando con usted y tercera QUIERO UN BURRITO!

Kiba: perfecto! Como lo hisiste?

Koga: no tengo idea!

¿??:realmente es usted su hermano

Koga: claro que soy su hermano soy un feo idiota que ama las estolas el ballet y vestirse de niña!

Kiba: te pasaste…

¿??: quiero hablar con sesshomaru ahora

Kiba: demonios SESSHOMARU!

Desde el piso inferior

Sesshomaru: QUE!

Kiba: ven hay una vieja puta jamona que quiere hablarte

¿??: puta jamona!?

Sesshomaru: y yo que quiero con una vieja p#ta?

Kiba: dice QUE ESTA DESESPERADA Y QUE QUIERE CONTIGO POR TENER UN GRANO!

Sesshomaru: NUNCA!

Kiba: VENDE BURRITOS!

Sesshomaru: donde?...ash siempre caigo con esa…hola?

¿??: donde me vueva a decir puta jamona le voy a arrancar la cabeza

Sesshomaru: de que esta hablando?

¿??: pase a sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: yo soy sesshomaru

¿?? No usted es un maldito perro asquerosos falta de educación de 32 kilos!

Sesshomaru: vayase a fregar a su madre!

¿??: igualmente ¡

Sesshomaru: picnhe vieja chancluda!-se va-

Kiba: vaya quien lo diría funciono aunque pobre mujer

Koga: si pero me caia mal!

Mientras tanto….

¿??: a si por que quiere entrara a la universidad?

Hao: que es universidad?

¿??: jaja es tan gracioso…ejem ejem…por que principios se rige usted?

Hao:mmmm….. me gustan las rosquillas y tirar de la cadena del retrete sin razón alguna!

¿??: jajaja que simpatico le encanta bromear

Yoh: esta hablando en serio..

¿??: que?

Yoh: lo de las rsoquillas y jalar de la cadena…esta hablando en serio

Hao: SI y también me gusta nadar en el escusado!...es divertido!

¿??: creo que usted esta paranoico alguien que hablara enserio no habría sacado 100 de 100 en una prueba de coeficiente intelectual…hasta hizo llorar a shikamaru

Yoh: no se como saco 100 no se como le divierte nadar en el retrete pero el es el tipo mas idiota del anime junto con naruto!

Hao:-con un dedo en la nariz- puedo tocarme el cerebro!

¿??: usted desaprueba la entrada de su hermano a la universidad?

Yoh: definitivamente!

¿??: bien entoces se quedara aquí

Yoh: aja…

¿??: se quedara aquí…con usted

Yoh: si…¿Qué?!!!!!

¿??: si el es tan torpe como dice necesitara vigilancia

Yoh: no! Llévenselo! Por favor

Hao: wiii estaremos juntos de nuevo!

Yoh: NOOOOOOOOO

Yoh: dejame ver tu examen….eso que!

Hao: lo conteste a lo tonto

Yoh: decifre cual ecuasion resuelve el problema 78 por 8000 multiplicado a la vigesima potencia y dividido entre el numero de veces que cabe 0.001 en 678 al resover la raíz cuadrada de 43456873658 en la expresión física de la materia anotada en moles

Yoh: y el resultado es correcto! Tal vez hao..si sea una genio…

Hao:-metiendole una espada por la oreja y le sale por la otra…

Yoh: debería dejar la marihuana de vez en cuando…

L: hola chicos!

Hao: no te deberían estar entrevistando

L: LA verdad fue muy gracioso quise saber un poco mas de mi entrevistadora y …jejeje la asuste

Flash back

¿??:a si que usted fue una de las mas altas calificaciones

L: usted ya lo hizo?

¿??: disculpa?!

L: con quien lo hizo?

¿??: no creo que este tema sea relevante para…

L: como se sintió?

¿??: quiere callarse!

L: aaaa si lo HIZO!

¿??: ME LARGO!

Yoh: eres un pervertido!

L: que? Yo le pregute que si alguna vez le habían dado un masaje de pies que las MENTES COCHAMBROSAS MORBOSAS Y PUTREFACTAS DE ESTE MUNDO PIENSEN OTRA COSA NO ES MI PROBLEMA

Al dia siguiente…

kakashi: hoy se supone que llegan los transportes para que se vayan a la universidad

naruto: si pero ni yo voy a ir ni nadie mas

kakashi: entonces por que hay uno ahí afuera?

Naruto: QUE?! Pero todos rechazamos la solicitud…verdad?

L: yo si

Inuyasha: sipi

Naruto: y yo tambien

Hao: yo si voy

Yoh: que tu NO vas a ir

Hao: ok…

Hao: te visitare en navidad

Yoh: hay por dios

Horo horo: yo voy…

Naruto: QUE!?

Len tao: pero..joto joto…

Horo horo: adiós… vieja tamalera

Len tao: pero pero…joto joto

Horo horo: adiós cara de bebe feo

Len tao: joto joto!-llora-

Horo horo: VIEJA TAMALERA!-llora-

Se abrazan

Horo horo:adiós naruto…

Pilika(shaman King): esto es mi culpa crei que era una broma telefónica mi hermano en la universidad? ..a cualquiera le pudo pasar!

Horo horo: voy por mis cosas

Hao: waaaa adiós Lalo te extrañare!

L: soy L

Hao: LORENZO?

L: no solo L

Hao: LULU?

L: que soy L!!!

Hao:hay no tenia que gritar F!

L: POR DIOS

Yoh: por millonésima vez! TU…NO…VAS a ir a la UNIVERSIDAD!

Hao: ok!

5 minutos después

Hao: adiós CUCHIPLANCHA!

Inuyasha: INUYASHA!

Hao: CHENCHO MARIO me caíste bien

Sesshomaru: no tienes otro lugar donde decir estupideces?

Hao: no..hoy no

Hao: SIMBA…hasta luego

Kiba: que soy KIBA!

…

Koga: EJEM.. EJEM…

Hao: oh es cierto!

Hao: BOB! Tu siempre fuiste mi FAVORTIO TE EXTRAÑARE! ADIOS BOB!

Yoh: voy a tener que andarte siguiendo todo el dia!

Horo horo: estoy listo adiós a todos gracias por los días mas locos de mi vida…vieja tamalera siempre seras mi mejor amigo

Len tao: NOOOO LLEVENME A MI!

Anna: si llévatelo a el!

Horo horo se sube a un taxi

Kiba: ADIOS HORO HORO!

Horo horo: (desde el taxi) ADIOS KIBA!

Kiba: ADIOS HORO HORO!

Horo horo: ADIOS KIBA!

Kiba: ADIOS HORO HORO!

Horo horo: CIERRA EL HOCICO KIBA!!!- el taxi se aleja-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno…ahora si que estuvo triste ahora si que la vieja tamalera (len tao) se quedo sin joto joto

Jeje esperemos que le vaya bien

Este es el penúltimo capitulo 1 mas y el finas y ya se acabo

Bueno

Cuidensen!


	19. UNA CARCEL MUY ANIMADA

Capitulo 19: una carcel muuuy animada

Len tao: JOTO JOTO! BUAAAAA

Anna: QUE ESCANDALO HACE!

Yoh: len…ya pasaron dos días y quería preguntarte…BUENO! ….SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTA QUE SI POR FAVOR..TU PODRIAS….

Hao: CERRAR TU PUTA BOCOTA DE UNA VEZ!!

Len tao: que no saben…el sufrimiento que tengo! Ya no tengo a quien fastidiar

Yoh: claro que si…tienes a…bueno..a…

Len tao: no puedo molestar a anna por…razones obvias no puedo molestarte a ti por que anna te defiende no puedo molestar a hao por que se rie no puedo molestar a naruto por que no me entiende no puedo molestar a sasuke por que ya lo moleste tanto que comienza tornarse aburrido y no puedo molestar...

Yoh: a propósito hao por que dormiste en el baño

Hao: por que me estoy escondiendo de death the kid

Anna: crei que te gustaba que te sirvieran

Hao: me gusta pero…comenzo a tornarse extraño…

FLASH BACK

Death the kid: amo hao! Ya lave su ropa!

Hao: dejala sobre la silla

Death the kid: aquí están los chocolates que me pidió y no sabe lo que tuve que hacer para quitárselos a L

Hao: gracias!

….

Death the kid: que mas puedo hacer por usted?

Hao:mmm… nada estoy bien ahora

….

Hao: emm.. kid puedes irte necesito privacidad

Death the kid:….

Hao: sabes que voy al baño

Death the kid: lo sigue

Hao: no puedo hacerlo si me estas mirando!

Death the kid: es mi trbajo aprender de alguien perfectamente simetrico como usted

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yoh: si estaras tonto

Hao: no es mi culpa que mi sirviente sea un shinigami demente y `psicópata!

L: MIS CHOCOLATES BUAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto: no se quien es mas molesto tu con tus chocolates o la vieja tamalera

L: esos chocolates eran especiales!

Naruto: yo también soy especial y nunca me has concentido!

L: por que tu no sabes delicioso! Creeme una vez me comi un clacetin tuyo!

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Koga: se han preguntado por que hay nombres tan estúpidos en este mundo?

Kiba: como koga?

Koga: cállate!

Inuyasha: sipi! De hecho mi segundo nombre es jodoncio y todavía no se ni por que!

Koga: por que será?(sarcasmo)

Inuyasha: no se

Sesshomaru: por que COMO JODES!

Inuyasha: tu ni hables! Tu nombre es peor que el mio!

Sesshomaru: shhh! Cállate

Inuyasha: ustedes que piensan de MIGUEL JULIO RICARDO JORGE ANDRES ANTONIO GREGORIO IGNACIO MARIO JARED JOSE SESSHOMARU ESTEBAN FERNANDO!

Koga: QUE????

Sesshomaru: ese es mi nombre completo…

Kiba y koga: jajajajajajajajajaja

Inuyasha: tu ni te rias koga tu primer nombre es MAGDALENO!

Koga: y tu como sabes!?

Inuyasha: lo lei en tu diario

Kiba: jajaja magdaleno

Sesshomaru: y yo que crei que mi nombre era estúpido

Kiba:jajaja magdaleno ja que bien suena!

Koga: ejem ejem…

Kiba: que?

Inuyasha: cual es tu primer nombre?

Kiba: ja yo no tengo primer nombre! Ni segundo yo me llamo kiba

Inuyasha: y que es ese papel que tienes en la mano?

Kiba: es mi acta de nacimiento

Koga: vamos! Tu nombre no puede ser mas ridículo que el mio

Kiba: NO!-sesshomaru se la quita-

Sesshomaru: ES MIA!

Kiba: oye damela –saltando para alcanzarla ( ps un tipo de 1.51 metros contra otro tipo de 1.90 metros …que justo ¬_¬)

Koga: aquí! Aquí!-saltando-

Sesshomaru:-se la arroja-

Koga: wiiii- la trapa-

Kiba: pinche loba gay dame eso-lo persigue-

Inuyasha aquí!-saltando-

Koga: wiiiii-corriendo-

Inuyasha: POR QUE NUNCA ME LA ARROJAN! ESTOY ABIERTO!-le cae en la cabeza-…ESTOY CERRADO…

Kiba: mia!

Inuyasha:a por favor dejanos ver!

Akamaru: a que mierda por que tanto grito!

Entran por la ventana un monton de policías que me dio flojera ponerles nombre…

Akamaru: ahora que hicieron

Kiba: NADA…O AL MENOS NADA ILEGAL

Anko mitarashi (naruto): akamaru, koga magdaleno, MIGUEL JULIO RICARDO JORGE ANDRES ANTONIO GREGORIO IGNACIO MARIO JARED JOSE SESSHOMARU ESTEBAN FERNANDO *respiro*,inuyasha jodoncio y LESLIE inuzuka ESTAN DETENIDOS

Koga: Leslie?

Kiba: si…ese es mi verdadero nombre PERO ES QUE MI MAMA PENSO QUE YO IBA A SER NIÑA!

Sesshomaru: Leslie..jajajajaja

Inuyasha: no se ni que es Leslie pero ya que…jajajaja!

Koga: jaja

Kiba: no te riras

Koga:ja….-haciendo esfuerzo para no reírse

Kiba: NO TE RIAS!

Koga: pffff….JAJAJAJAJA

Anko: como sea ESTAN DETENIDOS!

Akamaru: por que!?—oye no NO ME TOQUES AAAAA

Afuera…

Naruto: oigan! Podrien tratarme con mas cuidado!-un policía lo sujeta-

Sasuke: NARUTO…QUE MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO?

Naruto: no se!

Policía: es fácil tenemos reportes de que la renta de este edificio no ha sido pagada y todos sus inquilinos y el responsable deben ser detenidos

Neji: olvidaste pagar la renta!?

Naruto:jejeje pero…no tengo dinero…me lo gaste todo en ramen a si que…podrían darme mas tiempo es decir es solo un mes de renta

Policía: no usted debe 73 meses de renta de este edificio!

Naruto: jeje…

Policía:son todos?

Llega un taxi

Horo horo: que bueno estar devuelta

Yoh: duraste solo un dia!?

Horo horo: si FUE HORRIBLE ME OBLIGARON A…TRABAJAR…a si que regrese!-lo agarra un policía-

Horo horo: esta es una muy…interesante bienvenida..verdad?

Neji: no es una bienvenida el idiota de naruto olvido pagar la renta!

Policía: como sea métanlos a todos a los autos

Se los llevan

A la prisión..

Itachi(encadenado): NO MERESCO ESTAR AQUÍ..YO NO HIZE NADA MALO …SOLO MATE A MI FAMILIA Y ME VOLVI UN CIMINAL ASESINO! DEJENME SALIR

Rukia: es inútil estamos encadenados…

Byakuya (bleach): QUE HIZE MAL? WAAAAA-golpea su cabeza contra la pared

Ichigo: nacer!

Policía: y ustedes 4 iran a la perrera!

Koga: no A LA PERRERA NO!....¿que es una perrera?

Sesshomaru: suena a burrito!

Policía: ya lo verán…

Kiba (encadenado): esto no es lo que tenia en mente…

Sesshomaru: bueno…de cierta forma imagine que yo iba a terminar en prisión a si que…no me sorprende

Anko: cállate en lo que les pongo las cadenas a tus compañeros

Akamaru: (con una cadena en el cuello) oye ¡

Inuyasha: (con cadenas en los brazos al igual que koga) wiii una vez vi esto en un video!

Koga: y?

Inuyasha: y un monton de hombresitos le apuntaron al tipo con una escopeta y tuvo como 98 balazos!

Akamaru: NO AYUDAS!

Anko: DONDE ESTA TU OTRO BRAZO!?

Sesshomaru: yo soy manco

Anko: no mientas! Conozco a las ratas como tu "hay soy un pobresito perro que no tiene brazo" y al final si lo tienen y lo usan para escaparse

Sesshomaru: es enserio no tengo brazo

Anko: no intentes jugar con mi mente perro

Sesshomaru: no es juego es fácil…yo…NO…tengo…brazo…izquierdo ves?....AUCH!

Anko: mucho mejor

Koga: donde te puso la cadena?

Sesshomaru: kiba esta escuchando?

Koga: si

Sesshomaru: luego te digo..

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sasuke: SOY HERMOSO YA LO VES? SOY PRECIOSO YA LO SE

Naruto: hay ya cállate!

Sasuke: que no les gusta la música de ambiente?

Rukia: si es de gordolfo gelatino no

Byakuya: si escucharte me da ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared de nuevo

Sasuke: y yo no me llamo gordolfo…como se llame!!!

Naruto: no pero tu segundo nombre se parece…GODOFREDO

Hao: te llamas Godofredo!?

Sasuke: si y? NO ME MOLESTA ¡ Y COMO NO ME MOLESTA NO PUEDEN FASTIDIARME CON EL

Ichigo: jajajajaja Godofredo? Jaja …hasta a mi me suena ridículo

Sasuke: tu cállate Teodoro!

Ichigo: oye ese nombre es secreto

Hao: MI TURNO MI TURNO

Yoh: que ni se te ocurra…

Hao: YO ME LLAMO HORACIO Y MI HERMANO YOH SE LLAMA PANCRACIO!

Naruto: pancracio? Jajajaja….y yo soy filomeno!

L: HAY…que lindo seria tener un nombre…yo tengo una letra por NOMBRE!!!

Raito: hola…L!

L: raito!..ayudame a salir de aquí

Raito: no…consegui un empleo como carcelero…a si que aguántate!

L: eres un traidor!

Raito: jaja ese es una manera suave de decirlo pero para demostrarte mi buena voluntad –saca un fresa-

L: FRESITA! DAME DAME DAME!

Raito: la dejare aquí-la pone en el suelo

L: wiiii-se estira para alcanzarla pero la cadena se lo impide-

L:em… raito no la alcanzo…me la acercarías tantito?

Raito:mmm… NO

L: QUE MALVADO!

Raito: sufre!

L: ya casi….casi…..WA ESTOY TAN CERCA Y A LA VEZ TAN LEJOS! ESTA ES LA PEOR FORMA DE TORTURA QUE ME HAN APLICADO!

Raito: jaja disfrutalo!

Naruto: jamás pensé terminar aquí

Sasuke: ve el lado amable la comida es mas barata aquí!

Naruto: cállate Godofredo!

Sasuke: que soy sasuke!!!!

Hao: bueno creo que aquí si podre dormir

Todos:???

Hao: si! Es que antes de que nos dejaran quedarnos en el edificio yo dormía en una caja de carto y no oude dormir mas de una hora!

Yoh: de hecho era una litera mi caja estaba abajo y la de hao arriba sujetada por una cuerda rota

Hao: si…lo recuerdo muy bien

FLASH BACK

Kenshin: hao que te paso..te ves terrible!

L: si! Unas ojeras asi de grandes solo las podemos tener gaara y mi bella personita!

Hao: perdón…pero no pude dormir nada!

Len tao: por?

Hao: toda la noche escuche ruiditos raros de la caja donde dormían anna e yoh **(waaaa perdón prometi que no iba a poner lemon pero no me resisti XD)**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yoh: es-es-escuchaste!?

Hao: si! No se que mierda estaban haciendo pero arruinaron mi cutis perfecto con ojeras!

L: UUU recuerdo que yo dormía en un cubo de basura pero tampoco pude dormir bien por mis estudios de porrista….jajaja AHORA SI FRESITA ERES MIA!-se estira pero no la alcanza-

Anna:si estaras tonto hasta hora se que significa la L en tu nombre

L: LINDO?

Anna: no LELO!

L: NO ENTENDI…

Itachi: nosotros jamás fuimos despedidos por el éxito que tuvimos…HASTA QUE EL PENDEJO DE KAKUZU VENDIO NUESTRO NOMBRE Y GUARIDA POR 5 CENTAVOS

Kakuzu: esa moneda parecia de 25!

Deidara: si y terminamos durmiendo en un sucio hotel de ½ estrella!

FLASH BACK…

Pain: genial! Apenas y ahí ratas!!

Konan: sin comida sin TV con una cama individual…

Kisame: na! Puedes hacer tus porquerías con pain en el piso!

Konan: cállate maldita anchoa!

Kisame: soy un tiburón! Repite conmigo..TIBU..RON!

Konan: tu repite conmigo…PEN…DEJO!

Hidan: ese es mi chiste!

Pain: ya callense ¡ hay que decidir a la suerte quien se queda con la cama

Itachi:ZZZZZZZZ

Deidara: hey no! Quitate itachi! Esto no es justo

Itachi: cállate…tengo sueño

Deidara: que te quites!

Kakuzu: olvidalo deidara itachi pesa un buen si quieres dormir ahí será mejor que se la arrebates mañana

Deidara: GANASTE LA BATALLA PERO NO LA GUERRA!

Tobi: em… en donde dormirá tobi?

Deidara: EN EL BAÑO!!!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Horo horo: y?

Deidara: resulto que el baño era totalmente lujoso y luego el pendejo de tobi no nos dejo entrar y pasamos el resto del tiempo en un estúpido cuarto de hotel de 4 metros por 4 metros

Naruto: jajaja…no se matematicas

Ichigo: idiotas…

Kisame: nosotros idiotas y que hay de ustedes!!

Renji (bleach) jamás hemos hecho ninguna pendejada en nuesta vida

Kisame: que tal cuando vendieron su nombre y terminaron durmiendo en una sucias azotea!

Toshiro: claro que no yo la barria todos los días!

Kisame: y que tal cuando rukia se enfermo!

FLASH BACK

byakuya: rukia que tienes?

Rukia: tia bonifacia eres tu?...vaya has cambiado

Byakuya: es que me hice cirujia y luego fui con un nutriólogo…Un minuto…YO NO SOY LA TIA BONIFACIA!!

Ichigo: ahora que?

Renji: rukia esta enferma!

Byakuya: y por que gritas

Renji: por que es divertido! LAS TANGAS DE KON SON ROSAS!

Ichigo: y tu como sabes?

Kon: CLARO QUE NO SON ROSAS! SON COLOR SALMON!!

Renji: claro que son rosas

Kon: y ni siquiera son tangas!

Renji: entonces son pantis!

Ichigo: NO ESAS SON LAS DE BYAKUYA!

Byakuya: que no es personal?

Ichigo: claro que no!

Byakuya: claro que si QUE TU USES LOS DE KON NO ES MI POBLEMA!

Rukia: OIGAN!

Kon: con que tu eres el que se los lleva!! O ERES TU RENJI!

Renji: claro que no! YO USO BOXERS!

Ichigo: si bóxers diminutos con un hilo dental atrás!

Rukia: OIGAN!

Renji: estas esculcando entre mis cosas!!?

Rukia: me puedo morir y ustedes peleándose por unas tangas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Naruto: de cierta forma yo no quería saber eso

MIENTRAS TANTO

Inuyasha: debe de haber una manera de salir de aquí!

Akamaru: la hay…inuyasha seras un tapete koga tu una biletera sesshomaru tu un abrigo y el querido kiba…

Kiba: NO NO A MI NO!!!

Akamaru: una bolsa!

Kiba: NO!

Akamaru: un hermoso bolso de SEÑORA!!

Kiba: NOOOOOOOOOO

Kiba: QUE MOLESTO!!!!

Koga: tu eres el molesto

Kiba: no tu eres

Akamaru: los 2 son igual de molestos

Inuyasha: SI DESDE QUE LOS 4 VIVIAMOS EN ESA CAJA DE CARTON DE REFRIGERADOR NO HAN DEJADO DE MOLESTAR!

Koga: esa era mi caja de carton! Ustedes eran los colados! USTEDES ERAN MUY FASTIDIOSOS

Kiba: ha si y en que?

Koga: TU HABLAS DORMIDO SESSHOMARU ES UNA MAQUINA DE RONQUIDOS E INUYASHA…NO HUELE PRECISAMENTE A ROSAS

Sesshomaru: hay tu ni hables koga

Koga: YO EN QUE MOLESTO YO ME BAÑO MAS SEGUIDO Y NO RONCO NI HABLO DORMIDO LO QUE ES MAS YO NO NECESITO TANTO ESPACIO. YO DUERMO DESNUDO!

Sesshomaru: precisamente en eso molestas

Koga: hay pues que delicados

FLASH BACK

Noche en una caja de refrigerador en las afueras de un basurero

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

Kiba: (dormido) hay si mi hermosa si…hay si si te queda ese color ven aquí…-besa el pie de inuyasha –

Inuyasha: jajajaja me da cosquillas!

Koga: (se despierta) YA NO AGUANTO! CON UNA MIERDA SESSHOMARU YA CALLATE!!!

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

Koga: ash!

Kiba: (se despierta) que haces koga? Son las 2 de la mañana

Koga: VOY A AVERIGUAR DONDE SE APAGA ESTO! –dandole de patadas-

Kiba: vete acostumbrando ese tipo no se despierta con nada

Koga: que?

Kiba: mira esto-saca un altavoz-

Koga: NO ESPERA KIBA! SE VA A ENFURECER

Kiba: SESSHOMARU PUEDES OIRMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-gritando-

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

Koga:????

KibA: KON SE ESTA VIOLANDO A NEJI!!!!!

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

Kiba: INUYASHA SE ESTA LAVANDO LAS AXILAS CON TU ESTOLA!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

Kiba: MIRA! ESTAN REGALANDO UNA TONELADA DE BURRITOS A QUIEN SEA UN PERRO FEO DE PELO BLANCO,LA CARA PINTADA Y UN KIMONO BLANCO CON ROJO!

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

KIBA: INUYASHA MURIO!!!!!

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

Kiba: ves? Nada lo va a despertar a si que trata de dormir asi-guardando el altavoz-

Koga: (susurrando) vaya..sesshomaru tiene el sueño muy pesado…

Sesshomaru: ( se despierta) CON UNA MIERDA KOGA YA CALLATE QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!!!!

Koga: …………………………..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru: es que koga es un maldito ruidoso

Koga: te voy a…!!

Akamaru: oigan! Creo que me estoy soltando!-forcejeando-

Kiba se acerca

Akamaru: APARTATE!

Kiba:-se quita la cadena- asi esta bien?

Akamaru:-forcejeando- si gracias….OYE!

Kiba se vuelve a poner la cadenas

Akamaru: CON QUE PUDISTE HABERTE SOLTADO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

Kiba: jeje algo asi –se suelta y va soltando a los demás

Akamaru: cuando leguemos acuérdame arrancarte la cabezota!

Kiba: O_O

Se escapan

MIENTRAS TANTO

L: vamos fresita ven con L…no muerdo!

Naruto: idiota

L: YA CASI!

Byakuya la patea

L: 

Byakuya: que?

L: mi fresita…LA MATASTE!

Byakuya: LA MATE? BUAAAAAAAAAAA-se pega en la cabeza contra la pared y hace una agujero

Neji: siempre supe que era una cabeza hueca y dura pero jamás lo habia probado

Horo horo: salgamos!-uno por uno van saliendo hasta que chouji (naruto)intenta pasar

Chouji: NO PUEDO!

Len tao: MIERDA SE ATORO DE NUEVO-entre el y naruto lo empujan por el trasero

Chouji: oigan con cuidadeo

Naruto: OH NO HAY VIENE RAITO! SI NOS VE NOS METEREMOS EN MAS PROBLEMAS

Karin: aunque hay una manera en la que te puedes salvar

Naruto:???

Karin: casate conmigo…y con mi dinero podras pagar la renta del edificio

Lan tao: naruto esta loco pero no tanto como usar el dinero de cuando te prostituyes!

Karin: cállate! Y bien naruto?

Naruto: yo…-aparece en una iglesia con un traje

Naruto: y esto de donde salió!?

Kenshin: ahora los declaro ZORRO Y PUTA!

Karin: MI AMOR!!!

Naruto: AAAAAAAAA

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAA-se despierta y estaba en su cama-

Naruto: uff! Fue solo un sueño…no volvere comer alitas antes de dormir-se duerme

Iglesia

Kon: me voy a casar?

Kenshin: ahora los declaro pervertido y plana!

Karin: TE AMO!

Kon: AAAAAAAAAAAA! –se despierta-

Kon: eso me pasa por andar viendo fotos del trasero d ichigo antes de dormir

Iglesia

Inuyasha: por que tenemos puesto un smoking?

Koga: no se pero me esta apretando de ahí abajo!

Kenshin: ahora los declaro ZORRA Y PERROS

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kiba:-se despierta- mierda ni con meses de psicoterapia olvidare esto-se vuelve a dormir

Iglesia

Neji: que demonios?

Neji: AAAAAAAAA POR QUE LLEVO PUESTO UN VESTIDO!?

Kenshin: ahora los declaro jamon y mujer

Neji: jamon?

Un jamon con corbata

Neji: ME CASE CON UN JAMON?!

Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAA-se despierta y ve debajo de su almohada y saca una pierna de jamon-

Neji:-lo muerde- MMMM! JAMON!

CONTINURA…

**NO SE QUE TUVO QUE EVR EL JAMON CON EL FIC PERO…CREO QUE TENGO HAMBRE**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO FINAL!**

**Y QUE NO LOS METAN AL BOTE!!!**

**BYE!!**


	20. ¿quien gano?

Capitulo 20 (final): ¿Quién GANO?

Naruto: hoy es el dia de anunciar al ganador

Tobi: tobi lo sabe pero hoy también es navidad por que no naruto lo anuncia mañana?

Naruto:estas bromeando me espotricarian ME HARIAN PEDACITOS aunque con estos resultado tan decepcionantes no creo que quieran saberlo…

Tobi: que tal si ayudas a tobi a poner el árbol de navidad

Naruto: esta bien pero será luego

Tobi: NAVIDAD NAVIDAD HOY ES NAVIDAD!

Yoh: HAO!

Hao: con razón no encontraba el collar que habia hecho con mis uñas de los pies!-corriendo-

Yoh: tu me lo regalaste-lo persigue-

Hao: si te lo obsequie sin motivo alguno y sin decirte nada

Yoh: MINUCIAS. DAMELO!-se pelean y tiran el árbol-

Tobi: OIGAN!

Len tao: pinche joto joto donde pusiste mis audífonos del i pod!?

Horo horo: por millonésima vez que yo no los agarre!!!

Tobi-. Oigan dejen mis luces las están rompiendo!

Horo horo: quieres tus putos audífonos BIEN! LOS BUSCARE-revolviendo los adornos de navidad

Tobi: van a romper algo!

Death the kid: AAAAAAAA QUE HORROR NADA DE ESTO ES SIMETRICO!!!-empieza a romper todo-

Tobi: MIREN LO QUE HISIERON! TODO EL TRABAJO DE TOBI FUE PARA LA BASURA!

Naruto: relájate solo fue…

Tobi: NO LA NAVIDAD ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA TOBI Y AHORATODO ESTA ARRUINADO!-se va molesto

Death the kid: que no les gusta la simetría tan simetrica como el amo hao?

Hao: kid quiero enseñarte algo

Death the kid: lo que usted quiera amo…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE LE PASO?!

Hao: (con la mitad de la cabeza sin cabello) SOLO UN CORTE …TE GUSTA?

Death the kid: pero…PERO SU SIMETRIA SIEMTRICA!

Hao: Nah! Me canse de ser simetrcio

Death the kid: lo…lo lamento "HAO" pero no puedo servir a alguien asimétrico… ASI QUE ME DESPIDO DE USTED…QUE ES UN CERDO ASQUEROSO Y ASIMETRICO!!!-se va enojado-

Hao: SI! ME LO QUITE DE ENCIMA! Soy libre!

Yoh: WOW NUNCA CREI DECIR ESTO PERO QUE BUEN PLAN HAO!..POR CIERTO DE DONDE SACASTE LA PELUCA?

Hao: peluca?

Yoh: si la peluca para ocultar la mitad de tu cabello

Hao: HABIAN PELUCAS!!!?? MIERDA!-se va enojado

Horo horo: entonces si se rapo?

Len tao: si pero…se ve bien tal vez yo también lo haga

Naruto: muy bien chicos bien saben que hoy será anunciado el ganador

Todos: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto: pero tobi debe estar presente

Todos: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Naruto: a si que pensé anunciarlo sin el

Todos: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto: pero eso va en contra de mis principios…

Todos:BUUUUUUUUUUUU

Naruto: a si que si lo voy a anunciar

Todos: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto: después de que hayamos reparado la pascua

Itachi: navidad

Naruto: eso!

Naruto: a si que para reparar el hanuka

Itachi: NAVIDAD!

Naruto: eso!

Naruto: bueno hay qu adornar por dentro y por fuera y preparar la cena de cumpleaños

Itachi: QUE NAVIDAD!!!

Naruto: LO QUE SEA!! Ustedes hao y sasuke terminen de limpiar el baño que en dos meses no lo han terminado todo el elenco de bleach a la cocina ustedes harán la cena

Renji: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….DIGO!....MIERDA ESO NO ES PARA HOMBRES

Naruto: shaman King ustedes van a poner de esas flores navideñas por los 100n pisos

Yoh: QUE HUEVA!

Naruto: death note todos ustedes van a adornar el edificio por fuera…ya saben pongan luces

L: LUCES!...SUENA A DULCES!!!

Naruto: aja….inuyasha!

Inuyasha: mande?

Naruto: tu no! Todos los personajes de tu serie

Inuyasha: aaaaaa…..cual serie?

Naruto: ASH!! SOLO PONGAN EL ARBOL

Koga: genial ya tenia ganas

Naruto: para eso no! Para adornarlo

Naruto: soul eater ustedes van a hacer un coro

Death the kid: suena simetrico!

Naruto: personajes de samurái X ustedes ….trataran de no explotar nada

Kenshin: aaaaa

Naruto: y finalmente yo…hare el trabajo mas difícil….GRITARLES Y PRESIONARLOS PARA QUE TRABAJEN…ESO ES TODO

Yoh: me parece justo!

Naruto :empiezen!

Sasuke: genial volver a limpiar un baño con el idiota con alz haimer que usa una sabana tiene el cabello hasta las nalgas y no recuerda su propio nombre!

Hao: vaya debe ser frustante…en especial por ese tipo del que hablas suena irritante

Sasuke: como sea tu….NOOOOOOOOO

Hao: que?

Sasuke: la puerta no sirve y la cerraste!!!

Hao: y?

Sasuke: y que ahora estamos encerrados!

Hao: wiiiii

Sasuke: NO LE VEO NADA DE "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Hao: hay por favor sasuke tenemos el baño para nosotros solos!

Sasuke: NOOOOO MI MAQUILLAJE!!!!

Hao: puedes usar la mugre de las paredes

Sasuke: LA COMIDA!!!

Hao: tengo comida!

Sasuke: en serio?

Hao: sip tengo como 2 docenas de donas!

Sasuke: en donde?

Hao: en mi patalon!

Sasuke: espera…llevas 2 docenas de donas en tus pantalones …desde hace 2 meses?

Hao: aja

Sasuke: emm… no grasias

Hao: COMO QUIERAS MAS PARA MI!

Sasuke: squenme de aquí!!!!

Mientras tanto…

Soul: kid ya tenemos que ensallar estas estúpidas canciones de navidad

Death the kid: NO HASTA TENER UNA BUENA FORMACION SIMETRICA! Soul mas a la izquierda

Se hace a la izquierda

Death the kid: LIZ TU TAMBIEN

Liz: eres una asimetrica mierda…

Death the kid: mas…mas a la izquierda NO TU IZQUIERDA MI IZQUIERDA!

Liz: asi?

Death the kid: la otra izquierda!...donde esta black star

…..

Black star (escribiendo): " QUERIDO SANTA ESTE AÑO ESPERO QUE LE TRAIGAS REGALOS A TODOS LOS NIÑOS Y PERSONAJES ANIME BUENOS…como yo…NO CREAS QUE ESTE ES UN MALVADO PLAN PARA LANZARTE UNA SHURIKEN DERRIBAR TU TRINEO AMORDASARTE ASESINARTE Y QUEDARME CON TODOS LOS JUGUETES PARA VENDERLOS Y VOLVERME ASQUEROSAMENTE MILLONARIO…Y

Death the kid. Que haces?

Black star: NADA!-cubre la carta-

Death the kid: pues vena la fila que por tu culpa perdi la simetrica formación-toma la carta-

Black star: oye es mia!

Death the kid: QUERIDO SANTA ESTE AÑO ESPERO QUE LE TRAIGAS REGALOS A TODOS LOS NIÑOS Y PERSONAJES ANIME BUENOS…como yo bla bla bla……JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Black star: que es tan divertido!?

Death the kid: jajaja perdón pero tu asimétrica carta dice que aun crees en santa?

Black star: si algún problema?

Death the kid: jaja pues que santa no EXISTE!

Black star: WAAAAAAAAAA KID ENTINDO QUE NO TE AGRADE PERO NO DIGAS COSAS QUE DUELEN

Death the kid: como crees que un gordo en traje rojo de pelo blanco puede volar….

Black star: una vez vi a inuyasha dispararse desde un cañon

Death the kid: SANTA CLOS NO EXISTE!!!!!

Black star: pero…pero hasta hice un dibujo!

Death the kid: Este eres tu tocándole las bubis a tsubaki!

Black star: oops! Es del otro lado-lo voltea-

Death the kid: tus dibujos no demuestran nada santa no existe y te necesito para formarnos asi que….MUEVE TU TRASERO COMO LOS OTROS!

Mientras tanto….

Inuyasha: JA! PONER UN PINO QUE FACIL…¿Qué ES UN PINO?

Naruto: un árbol

Inuyasha: cieeeerto

Naruto: vayan por uno!

4 minutos después

Inuyasha: es un pino?

Naruto: no, es una rama

Koga: es un pino?

Naruto: no es una piedra

Naraku: es un pino?

Naruto: no es un….TIBURON AAAAAAAAAA SUELTALO!

Naraku: por que? Es mi amigo verdad? –le muerde la cabeza-

Naraku: ves? Da besitos!

Naruto: desaparecerte!

Miroku (inuyasha): lo encontré!

Inuyasha: wiiiiiiiii terminamos!

Naruto: no todavía les falta adornarlo

Inuyasha: estas bromeando verdad? Esa porqueria mide como 120 metros(pensamiento :SE CONTAR!)

Naruto: pues ¿quien les puso una pistola en la cabeza para que trajeran uno asi de grande?

Inuyasha: creo que necesitaremos una escalera..aunque no hay ninguna

Koga: ps hagamos una escalera humana!

Inuyasha: ok…PIDO HASTA ARRIBA! KOGA TU HASTA ABAJO

Koga: estas bromendo…pesan una tonelada

Sango(inuyasha): me estas diciendo gorda?

Inuyasha: alguien tiene que sostenernos a todos!

Koga: que tal si nos subimos a una silla

Inuyasha: no pero…tengo muchas ganas de hacer pipi asi que espérenme

Koga:???

Inuyasha:…….

Koga: ¿??????

Inuyasha:……

Koga: ¬_¬

Inuyasha: aaaaaa…. Mucho mejor!

Todos:!!!

Inuyasha: QUE? DEBIERON HABER VISTO EN LA PISINA TOMANDO 40 LITROS DE SODA! EL AGUA ESTABA MUY CALIENTITA JAJA ESTO NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON ESE DIA!

Sango: en otras palabras quizo decir " me hice en mis pantalones"

MIENTRAS TANTO…

COCINA…

Byakuya: ya que yo poseo un cerebro superior yo sere el jefe

Kon: yo puedo ser vice jefe?

Byakuya: no…lo que vamos a hacer tiene que quedar perfecto nunca eh hecho algo en mi vida que no haya quedado perfecto!

Ichigo: tu peinado

Byakuya: cállate! Ya lo tengo todo planeado!

Rukia: pediremos una pizza y diremos que la cocinamos?

Byakuya: NO! TIENE QUE SER AUTENTICO ELEGANTE…EXCELENTE

Renji: pues haber su alteza! Cocina!

Byakuya: QUIEN YO? No..no se cocinar pero ayúdenme a quitar esa caja de comida…obstruye mi paso

….

Ichigo: (empujando la caja) POR QUE…LA COMIDA ES TAN PESADA!

Renji: NO TENGO IDEA …PERO SE PARECE A HITSUGAYA CUANDO TENIA OBESIDAD!

Hitsugaya: OYE!

Rukia: esto no es normal!...esta puta caja no puede pesar tanto

Byakuya: hey! Ese no es el vocabulario que tiene que tener la hermanita de un capitán DE LA 6ª DIVISION …se dice CHINGADO POR QUE LA PUTA CAJA DE LA PUTA COMIDA TIENE QUE PESAR COMO UN ""·$##€~··$%

Rukia: aja…lo que tu digas nii-sama

Renji: a ver por que esta porquería pes atanto –la abre

Sesshomaru: *roncando*

Byakuya: que no habia comida en esa caja?

Toshiro: yo crei que era salsa de carne

Renji: salsa de carne de perro?

Ichigo: un perro con un grano?jaja! se tratar con ellos…

Rukia: shh! Tienes que hacerlo con calma y delicadeza…

Rukia: ¡!!!MUEVETE PULGOSO BARRIL DE MANTECA!!!

Sesshomaru:*roncando*

Renji: si…"calma y delicadeza"

Rukia: inepto!

Inuyasha: jajaja inepto ¡que bonito suena!

Rukai: eso… es tuyo

Inuyasha: gracias ¡ lo habia estado buscando! CHICOS YA TENEMOS VICTIMA!! DIGO …ALGUIEN QUE NOS SOSTENGA!-se lo lleva-

Byakuya: a si..como les decía vamos a hacer lo que nunca falla ...un pastel!

Renji: hay si! Un pastel!!! Hay que hacerlo color rosita!!!

Todos:???

Renji: digo…por que es un bonito color…DIGO ..por que …por que … POR QUE ES UN DERIBADO DEL ROJO!....si y el rojo es color para hombres! COMO YO!

Rukia:si ya terminaste de hablar con tu yo mariquita comencemos por que si no nii-sama se pondrá histérico

Byakuya: YO JAMAS ME E PUESTO HISTERICO!....aaaaaa ichigo que haces! El libro dice que tienes que poner 10 centimetros de leche en la taza Y TU PUSISTE 9.999999999999999999999 –desmayo-

Ichigo:eeee…..

Rukia: no te preocupes se desmaya por todo

Byakuya: -en el piso- NO ES CIERTO!!!

Rukia: renji derramo un grano de harina

Byakuya: AAAAAAA-desmayo-

Mientras tanto…

Yoh: FLORES! WIII AMO LAS FLORES

Anna: yo las odio

Yoh: digo…YO TAMBIEN

Len tao: alguno de ustedes sabe que es…una "noche buena"

Horo horo: si! Mira…cuando tus padres se quieren MUCHO! PERO MUCHO MUCHO Y HAY UNA CAMA CERCA…(**otra vez con el lemon XD)**

Len tao: NO ESE TIPO DE NOCHE BUENA NO!

Horo horo: aaaa pues no se que tipo de cosa se refiera

Yoh: alguien ha visto al idiota de hao?

Hao: HOLA!

Len tao: creimos que estabas encerrado en un baño

Hao: si pero encontré una ventana abierta y me Sali

Horo horo: y sasuke?

Hao: NAAA NO NOTARA QUE NO ESTOY…ahora…que hay que hacer?

Yoh. Cubrir este lugar con flores Pero descuida LO TENGO BAJO CONTROL

HAO: a si tu problema de ser gay

Yoh: YO NO SOY GAY

Yoh: y hasta eso yo soy menos gay que tu

Hao: yo soy el chico mas hombre que conozco

Yoh: JA! YA ME IMAGINO AL MAS MARICON

Hao: pues tu!

Yoh: A DONDE VA TODO ESTO HERMANITO! APESTAS A APUESTA!

Hao: NO SON MIS CLACETINES…digo ACEPTO LA APUESTA

Yoh: bien…si consigues un beso en las labios DE UNA CHICA! TU GANAS Y SI NO YO GANO! El perdedor tendrá que encerrarse en un cuarto oscuro con orochimaru en bikini!

Hao: claro…COMENZARE AHORA!

Yoh: pues comienza! Yo terminare este lugar en menos de lo que canta un gallo

Mientras tanto….

Afuera

L: JAJAJA HAN NOTADO LO PARECIDOS QUE LOS LAS LUCES Y LOS DULCES?

Misa: (death note) no vayas ni a imaginarlo

L: QUE? Yo solo hice una observación valida sobre el parecido físico de las pequeñas bombillas de luz para la decoración del edificio y los deliciosos coloridos sabrosos chiclosos belloas y azucarados dulces

Ryuk: en cristiano?

L: que no me las voy a comer! ME COMERIA MIS CALZONES PRIMERO SI TENGO QUE HACERLO….¿tengo que hacerlo?

Misa: tu quedate aquí yo voy a ver si raito-kun no nos quiere ayudar

L: DESCUIDA YO MANTENDRE ESTAS LUCES A SALVO….

L: ricos dulces pequeños y deliciosos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: TRABAJEN! TRABJEN MAS DURO!

Neji: noc reo que podamos hacerlo mas duro

Naruto: lo se pero me encanta agitar el latigo y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta sauke?

Neji: limpiando el baño

Naruto. Pero hao ya esta afuera

Neji: si pero dejo encserrado a sasuke ahí adentro

Naruto: TENEMOS QUE SACARLO!

Neji: y si vamos a comer ramen primero?

Naruto: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII….tu pagas verdad?

Neji. Si

Naruto: WIIIIIIII

Death the kid: mm…. black star un poco mas a la izquierda

Black star: por que tengo que hacerlo…SANTA NO EXISTE!

Death the kid: por que yo lo digo ahora muévete o quieres que seamos asimétricos!

Black star: SANTA ERA ASIMETRICO!

Soul: que le dijiste a black star?

Death the kid: que santa no existía

Soul. Ash! Eres tan idiota BLACK STAR ES MUY SENSIBLE UBIERAS VISTO LO QUE PASO CUANDO LE DIJE QUE NO EXISTIA EL CONEJO DE PASCUA!

Death the kid: que?

Soul: lloro por 2 años y a comerse las almohadas! SABES LO QUE ES DORMIR SIN ALMOHADA!

NO ES NORMAL!

DEATH THE KID: a ver black star te acuerdas cuando te dije que santa no existia

Black star: SI... arruinaste mi ilusión

Death the kid: ERA UN CHISTE! Mira aquí esta santa!

Soul-vestido de santa-: j aja ja

Death the kid: ES JO JO JO IDIOTA!

Soul: aaa es cierto JO JO JO IDIOTA!

Black star: SAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAAA-se le avienta

Soul: SI DEJA QUE SANTA TE DE UN FUERTE ABRAZO!

Black star: -le da de golpes-

Death the kid: QUE HACES?

Black star: pongo en practica mi plan DESCUIDA TE COMPARTIRE LAS GANANCIAS!!!

Soul: oye auch! Espera! Yo soy auch! SOUL! –se quita la barba

Black star: SOUL? ERES SANTA?

Soul: NO! YO SOY SOUL! NO SANTA

Black star: UFF! QUE BIEN ..NO QUERIA MATARTE

Soul: a si que…querias a santa para matarlo?

Black star: QUE? ESO ES TAN RARO?

Todos: SI!

Mientras tanto

Escalera de anime

Sesshomaru: HAY COMO PESA!

Inuyasha: (con altavoz) MUY BIEN CHICOS LO HACEN MUY BIEN VAYAN PASANDO LAS LUCHES POR ARRIBA!

Koga: por..que tu estas hasta arriba!!!!?

Inuyasha: por que estoy cansadísimo

Koga: pero si nosotros hemos hecho todo!

Inuyasha. Yo también eh hecho muchas cosas ahora súbeme!

Kiba: OIGAN AQUÍ ABAJO

Koga: que haces aquí kiba

Kiba: bueno no se ofendan pero creo que necesitan darle el toque KIBA!

Inuyasha: NO LE VAMOS A PONER EL TOQUE LESLIE! Pero súbete! Hay muchas cosas que hacer!

Kiba: emmm… de acuerdo-sube uno por uno-

Kiba:-subiendo- con permiso…señoritas…gracias…disculpe….

AUCH!

Kiba: HAY SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PISEN QUEDATYE EN TU PROGRAMA!

Kiba: llegue ¡

Inuyasha: genial ahora ayudame a poner las esferas

Kiba: wow que buen árbol!

Inuyasha: lo se aunque es el decimo que talamos

Kiba:????

Inuyasha: QUE? TENIA QUE IR AL BAÑO! No es mi culpa que con hacerse pipi los arboles se sequen! Ahora me subo en tus hombros y…

Kiba: AUCH! ESTA SPESADITO

Inuyasha: no seas niña!

Kiba: pues no puedo tus 75 kg. De grasa!

Inuyasha: ASH! HERMANITO LINDO HERMOSO AMIGABLE QUE HARIA LO QUE FUERA POR SU HERMANO MENOR!

Sesshomaru. QUE QUIERES!

Inuyasha: súbete hasta aca y cárgame!

Seshomaru: estas bromeando estoy hasta abajo! Si me muevo todo el mundo se va a caer

Inuyasha: tu solo muévete!

Sesshomaru: muy bien tu lo pediste …tal vez si me agarro de esta cosa

Sango: ESA ES MI FALDA IDIOTA!

Miroku: SI SOLO YO PUEDO HACER ESO!

Sesshomaru: WIII YA SALI!

Kiba: un minuto si tu estas fuera entonces quien esta…

TODOS: AAAAAAAAAAA-se caen-

Kiba: COLAPSA LA TORRE!!!!!!!

Se cae el árbol

Inuyasha: wiiii otra vez! Otra vez!

Kiba: tenemos que talar otro?

MIENTRAS TANTO

Hao: -repartiendo volantes- BESOS! GRATIS SOLO CHICAS!

Anna: que haces?

Hao: que? Yoh no me prohibió hacer publicidad…UN BESO CON EL REY!!!

Anna: un…beso?

Ha: si quieres probar?

Anna: no…la estupidez es contagiosa

Anna: como sea…para tus hormonas por un momento y ayudanos a poner las estúpidas flores

Anna: y por cierto que no te habías quedado clavo de un lado?

Hao: si hasta que que descubri SHAMPOO CRECE MAS ¡!CUIDA ACONDICIONA Y MEJORA LA APARIENCIA DEL CABELLO Y FORTIFICA LA REGENERACION CAPILAR! HECHO CON INGREDIENTES DE HERBOLARIA 100% NATURALES! LLAME 44444444444444 PARA PEDIRLO! OFERTA VALIDA SOLO HASTA 1815! LLAME YA!

Anna: mejor…PON LAS FLORES!

Yoh: no hay problema yo ya lo hice

Len tao: en serio? Genial ...ya terminamos

Horo horo: yoh…estas son margaritas

Yoh: LO SE! NO SON HERMOSAS?

Len tao: SE SUPONE QUE PONDRIAMOS NOCHE BUENAS!

Yoh: pero las margaritas son mas bonitas!

Hao: MUEVETE! YO LO ARREGLO!

5 minutos después

Hao: YA ESTA!

Len tao: hao…ESA ES HIEDRA VENENOSA!

Hao: hiedra venenosa? Aaaaa ESO EXPLICA LA COMEZON Y MIS RONCHAS! QUIERES VERLAS? SI LAS VES AL REVES SE PARECEN A MICHAEL JACKSON- se quita la capa que siempre tare-

Len tao: hay por favor…-inclina la cabeza- TIENES RAZON SI SE PARECE!

Anna: por que esta todo cubierto de hiedra venenosa?

Horo horo´: el idota de hao de nuevo

Hao: idiota! SI NO FUERA POR MI TODO ESTO SEGUIRIA CUBIERTA DE LAS PORQUERIAS DE YOH!

Yoh: tan siquiera las margaritas no te cusaron una infección mortal

Hao: es obvio que aquí no aprecian mis talentos florales! A si que me voy por mi besito navideño y tal vez a urgencias al hospital!

2 minutos y algunos ungüentos después

Hao: QUE MIERDA! ESTOY SOLO! HASTA M ESTAN DANDO GANAS DE IR A LIMPIAR EL BAÑO CON SASUKE …waac! Eso no sono bien

Jeanne (shaman King): tu estúpida apuesta con yoh?

Hao: no…pero ya que lo mencionas…puedes darme un besito? Prometes dar testimonios si yoh no me cree!? ESTOY LLEVANDOLO MUY A PRISA

Jeanne: en este orden NO, NO Y SI estas haciendo todos estas locuras solo por un beso?

Hao: bueno si no lo consigo mi virginidad estará en peligro…AUNQUE..SI QUIERES MAS DE UNO HASTA PODRIA DEJARTE…JEJEJE

Ruidos de golpes

Hao: ….

Hor horo: vas a volver a urgencias

Hao:..si

Mientras tanto…

Black star:SANTA!!!

Death the kid: ES PUTO!

Back star: tu eres el puto!

Soul: solo querías a santa para matarlo?

Black star: solo para volverme asquerosamente millonario

Death the kid: los asqueroso ya lo tienes nadamas vuélvete millonario….

Soul :ahora que te pasa

Deaht the kid: EL AMO HAO VUELVE A SER SIEMTRICO!!!

Soul: pues ve a violártelo! A otro lado..bueno es decir no es que queramos que te largues…bueno para poder ensallar agusto jejejeje

Death the kid: enseguida vuelvo

Death the kid: AMO HAO!!!

Hao: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Death the kid: que hace aqui?

Hao: emm… emmm… buscando a la afortunada que me de un besito

Death the kid: y si yo me visto de niña?

Hao: aja…si claro-le da un golpe-

Death the kid: auch por que?

Hao: POR TOCA PELOTAS!

Mientras tanto…

Byakuya: como les va con el pastel

Ichigo: bien… eso creo

Byakuya: AAAAA!

Rukia: ahora que?

Byakuya:es un pastel..naranja!¿?

Ichigo: si es mi color favorito!

Byakuya: COMIENZEN DE NUEVO ODIO EL NARANJA!-se dasmaya-

A dos cuadras de distancia

NARUTO: AUUUUUUUUUU! SIENTO QUE ALGUIEN ESTA ODIANDO EL NARANJA

Byakuya: COMIENZEN DE NUEVO!

Ichigo: estoy comenzando a creer que esta abusando de nosotros

Renji: claro que no! Es un trato muy justo es decir nosotros nos ensuciamos nos enharinamos trabajamos hasta el cansancio mientras el nos regaña y se la pasa durmiendo con su muñeco de winny pu

Rukia: winny puto

Renji: por que winny puto?

Rukia: YO QUE SE asi le puso sabes byakuya..no fue el mismo tipo raro que conocemos ahora antes era aun mas raro

Ichigo: que tan raro?

Rukia: quieres ver sus fotos de bebe corriendo desnudo

Ichigo: no gracias…

Renji: a hacer esa porquería..enserio quiero aparecer en ese fic!

Al mismo tiempo que….

Inuyasha: este es el árbol 102 que cortamos

Sesshomaru: si no te ubieras orinado en los otros 100 ya abríamos terminado-arriba de inuyasha-

Inuyasha: puedo pregunarte algo?

Sesshomaru: QUE?

Inuyasha: cuando….TE BAJAS DE MI ESPALDA!!?

Sesshmaru: cuando termine de `poner estas esferas

Inuyasha: YA SE! PERO POR QUE TU TIENES QUE IR ARRIBA!?

Sesshomaru: quien es el hermano mayor aquí?

Inuyasha: tu

Sesshomaru: ¿Quién usa la estola aquí?

Inuyasha: tu…

Sesshomaru: Y QUIEN SALVA TU TRASERO CADA VEZ QUE ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS?

Inuyasha: tu….TU NO!

Sesshomaru: ja ¡ lastima

Inuyasha:-voz baja ¿Quién TIENE UN GRANO? … TU-le da una patada-

Inuyasha: OK ME CALLO!-SE LEVANTA-

Inuyasha: oye! Esta quedando bien!

Sesshomaru: si…ire por mas esferas….y cuando vuelva ESPERO VER TODAS LAS ESFERAS IGUAL QUE COMO LAS DEJE!

Inuyasha: ENTENDIDO!

Se va

Inuyasha: uuuu BONITAS! BONITAS ESFERAS DE VIDRIO! QUE HARIAN UN SONIDO MUY DIVERTIDO SI SE CAYERAN!

Inuyasha: NO LO RESISTO! …una SOLO UNA! Y luego ya no hare nada!-toca una esfera, se cae y se rompe.

Inuyasha: UUUUUU! QUE LINDO SONIDO! DE NUEVO!- tira otra y se rompe

Inuyasha: A INUYASHA GUSTARLE!

33 esferas rotas después

Sesshomaru: sabes…no hay esferas asi que tendremos que improvisar con…AAAAAA

Inuyasha: TRATE DE DETENERME! LO INTENTE! PERO ES TAN TENTADOR!!!

Koga: idiota! También le arrancaste las ramas ¡

Inuyasha: tu no lo escuchaste! Fue tan lido ese sonido!

Van por otro árbol

Koga:-arriba del árbol- saben este árbol no me parece muy estable

Inuyasha: claro que no! Tiene la mayor establericidad de todo el establerecido mundo!

Koga: AAAAAA! TE DIJE!-se cae

Sesshomaru: idiota quitate!- lo empuja

Koga: estoy vivo?

Inuyasha: SESHOMARU DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO CON EL ARBOL!

Sesshomaru: huy si estoy jugando a las muñecas con el árbol!

Koga: tu…ME SALVASTE LA VID

Sesshomaru: PUES AHORA CORRESPONDE!

Koga: GRACIAS! SABIA QUE ME QUERIAS! ¿Cómo PODRIA AGRADECERTELO?

Sesshomaru: SALVANDOME!

Koga: YA SE TE HARE UN PASTEL QUE DIGA "GRACIAS"

Sesshomaru: SALVAME TORPE!!!

Koga: si también podría hacer eso-baja-

Koga: ya se! Te sostendré de un brazo mientras tu jalas con el otro!

Sesshomaru:……..

Koga: ooo es cierto aver-se cuelga del árbol-

Koga:emm…

Sesshomaru: ahora que?

Koga: creo que yo también estoy atrapado jeje

Inuyasha: NO HAY PROBLEMA! CORTE EL TRONCO DEL árbol

KOGA: QUE HISITE QUE?!!!

Se cae el árbol (por millonésima vez)

Byakuya: muy bien con cuidado….cuidado

Koga: AAAAAAAA-le cae al pastel-

Byakuya: MI OBRA MAESTRA!-desmayo-

Ichigo: byakuya…cuantas veces van que te desmayas?

Byakuya: mm…. 7 …tal vez 8

Rukia: SI…EN ESTA HORA!

Inuyasha: emm… no estas herido verdad?

Koga: NO….pero esta bueno!BUEN TRABAJO CHICOS!-se lame los brazos-

Renji: gracias!

Byakuya: NO VES QUE ARRUINO NUESTRO DECIMO TERCER PASTEL!

KIBA: y donde esta nuestro afeminado amigo?

Inuyasha: haya…sesshomaru: WAAAAAAAA! MI CABELLO ESTA TODO MOJADO DE PONCHE! Y PARA REMATAR ESE PONCHE SABE HORRIBLE

Rukia: pero…ya no tienes grano!

Inuyasha: hey es cierto! Ya no hay grano

Sesshomaru: en serio?-se ve en el espejo- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOY FELIZ SOY LINDO HERMOSO PRECIOSO Y ADORABLE DE NUEVO!

Koga: wow enserio se le quito con ponche

Kiba: jaja! Como no se le iba a quitar YO MISMO SE LO PINTE!-saca un marcador de agua rojo

KOGA: que tu que?!!

Kiba: si yo se lo dibuje…oye ALGUIEN TENIA QUE DARLE UNA LECCION! NADIE USA MI BARNIZ DE UÑAS SIN PEDIRLO!!!

Koga: lo que haces por tus maricadas

Hao: muy bien ya les pregunte a 9 chicas y 8 me dieron cachetadas y una se rio de mi…veamos que les parece atractico a las mujeres de los hombres…APARTE DE DINERO, BUEN FISICO, PERSONALIDAD, INTELIGENCIA Y ESTATURA! POR QUE YO NO TENGO NADA DE ESO!!

Hao: saben que me rindo!

Soul: no le preocupa perder la virginidad

Hao: NO! El idiota de yoh no recordara nada recuerdas " LA MARIHUANA CAUSA PERDIDA DE MEMORIA Y OTRAS COSAS QUE NO RECUERDO"?

Soul: cierto

Naruto: ya terminaron AAAAAAAA! QUE PASO!!? NO HAY ARBOL NO HAY FLORES NO HAY COMIDA

Renji: claro que si! Hisimos comida extra por si acaso

Kon: emmm… emmm… era para navidad?

Renji: no me digas que te la comiste!

Kon: CLARO QUE NO SOLO LA INTRODUJE A MI BOCA Y MEDIANTE MOVIMIENTOS MUSCULARES y OSEOS LOGRO TRAGARLO PARA LUEGO DIGERIRLO Y….

Renji: puto muñeco de mierda!

Naruto: pero tobi esta por llegar

Neji: solo tenemos 5 minutos! Vamos hay que improvisar!

En el baño

Sasuke. NO PUEDE QUE ME HAYAS DEJADO ENSERRADO AQUÍ POR 4 HORAS

Hao: no puedo creer que esta estúpida mugre no salga!

Anna: que hacen?

Hao: terminando de limpiar esta cosa llevamos 2 meses y no lo logramos!!! LE PONEMOS MAS Y MAS JABON Y LA MUGRE NO SALE!!!!

Anna: y…han probado ponerle AGUA al jabon?

Hao: ESA IDEA ES TAN ESTUPIDA QUE PODRA FUNCIONAR!

Sasuke: oye LO LOGRAMOS

Hao: si! Que baño tan limpio!

Naruto: ya terminaron? OIGAN QUE BIEN

Sasuke: si…fue gracias a mi!

Naruto: ahora salgan

4 segundos después

Naruto: aaaaa… ya termine

Hao: o no…

Sasuke: NARUTO! El baño estaba igual de sucio-

5 minutos después…

Tobi: tobi ya se siente mejor PERO QUE?

Naruto: lo…"arreglamos"

Tobi: por que hay hiedra venenosa?

Naruto: es mas bonita! Que las Nochebuenas

Tobi: la cena es un pedazo de pastel con pelo de lobo

Koga: ME BAÑO CADA TERCER MILENIO!

Tobi: no hay coro?

Death the kid: no pero NOS SABEMOS LA DE PAYASO DE RODEO!!

Tobi: y el árbol es un cactus con esferas rotas?

Inuyasha: talamos todo un bosque y como la policía ambiental nos comenzó a perseguir y solo nos dio por agarrar el cactus que tenia en el pantalón

Sesshomaru: LA BUANA NOTICIA ES QUE YA NO TENGO GRANO!!

Tobi: en primera: sesshomaru se veía muche mejor con el grano y en segunda…TOBI ESTA IMPRESIONADO

Naruto:???

Tobi: TOBI SIEMPRE QUISO TENER UNA NAVIDAD ASI!!!

Naruto: en serio?

Tobi: SIIII TOBI AMA EL PASTEL CON PELO DE LOBO!

Naruto: ahora si….EL GANADOR QUIEN APARECERA EN UN FIC Y SERA EXPLOTADO PARA OBETENER UN PAGO DE 5 CENTAVOS ES….NADIE!

Sasuke: que!?

Naruto: es que no es necesario hacer un fic…YA LO HICIMOS TODOS asi que son 5 centavos para cada uno

Tobi: LO VEN? Ahora todos somos mas unidos! Y todo gracias a tobi!

Neji: GRACIAS A …TI?

Tobi: SI! TOBI VENDIO TOKYO TV PARA PODER COMPRAR UNA PALETA PERO AHORA TODOS SOMOS AMIGOS DE NUEVO….POR QUE NO ESTAN ENOJADOS VERDAD?

Todos:…..

Tobi: no…NO NO SE ME ACERQUEN ASI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-sonidos de golpes

L: -colgado afuera- OIGAN1 APRENDI MI LECCION! LOS DULCES Y LAS LUCES NO SON LO MISMO! Y ANO ME LAS VOLVERE A COMER!!! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO GOLPEAR A TOBI!!! NO HAY BAÑO AQUÍ AFUERA!!!

Naruto: espero que lo hayan disfrutado les deseamos feliz navidad y descuiden todos estaremos bien en cuanto….MATEMOS A TOBI!!!!....OIGAN DEJENME UN PEDACITO!

FIN….

Y FIN PARA TOBI

**AAAA POBRECITO TOBI…**

**BUENO ESO LE PASA POR WEY**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Y AGRADECIMIENTOS POR HABER SPORTADO MIS TONTERIAS POR TANTO TIEMPO**

**Hasta la próxima que se me devuelva la inspiración**

**CUIDENSEN!**


End file.
